Wishing for some day soon
by Cookiesamm
Summary: Katniss tiene 17 años y su vida no ha sido fácil. Con una madre abusiva y padrastros que van y vienen, sólo tiene dos propósitos en la vida: cuidar a su hermano Gale y no dejar que nadie sepa nada de su vida. Pero cuando conoce a Peeta, su pared comienza a debilitarse y teme no poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Gale: "conseguir su algún día pronto"
1. Argumento

Sinopsis

Katniss Everdeen, de diecisiete años de edad, es una persona fuerte, más de lo que nadie nunca sabrá, y esa es justamente la manera en que ella lo quiere. Detrás de su fachada de normalidad se esconde la realidad de una vida familiar rota.

Gracias a su abusiva madre, una cadena de padrastros abusadores, y un sistema indiferente, Katniss ha aprendido que en la única persona que puede contar es en ella misma.

Su misión en la vida se ha convertido en proteger a su hermano de nueve años, Gale, y darle el futuro que ambos desean. Una vida sin más abusos, sin preocuparse de dónde viene su próxima comida, y sin preguntarse más, si tendrán un techo sobre sus cabezas.

Cuando su madre, los hace mudarse una vez más, esta vez a un pequeño pueblo de Montana, la resolución de Katniss se agita cuando conoce a Peeta, un chico lindo de su nueva escuela, quien logra tener un vistazo de su mundo real.

Peeta, poco a poco se las arregla para romper la pared de desconfianza de Katniss, provocando sentimientos que ella nunca vio venir. Ahora con su mundo más complicado, Katniss lucha con la decisión de seguir su corazón en los brazos del primer chico que ha amado. Una decisión que podría poner en riesgo la promesa que hizo de proteger a Gale, y de darles el "algún día pronto" que está tan próximo a su alcance.

_**Hola a tod s! Esta es la nueva adaptación que les traigo. Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Tiffany King.**_

_**La verdad, esta historia me encantó y me atrevo a decir que a ustedes también les gustará (al menos, eso espero) Les dejo el primer capítulo y díganme que piensan de la historia!**_


	2. Llegando a Four Corners

Capítulo 1

Cuando era más joven, siempre pensaba en la vida como capítulos de un libro. Nunca sabía qué me traería cada vuelta de página, pero siempre esperaba algo mejor y más feliz. Consideraba a mi hermano menor y a mí misma como personajes que estaban destinados a persistir, sin importar los obstáculos que aparecieran en nuestros caminos. Por supuesto, nuestras vidas estaban lejos de los mundos paranormales que amaba leer. Tampoco es que nuestras vidas se pudieran llamar normales, para nada, pero sin duda no teníamos poderes sobrenaturales ni nada de eso.

Aun así, fantasear sobre ello ayudaba a que pasaran los interminables kilómetros de la carretera que lucía igual sin importar donde estuvieras. Si yo fuese un personaje sobrenatural, sería una ilusionista.

Habría hecho una forma de arte el no dejar nunca que nadie supiera cómo me sentía en realidad. Nunca sabíamos qué tipo de humor tendría mi madre de un día para otro, así que la mayoría de los días yo era la catalizadora de la familia, siempre tratando de parecer feliz y alegre, cuando por dentro estaba gritando. Mi hermano, por otro lado, sería un personaje especial. Gale es un alma única, cariñosa y desinteresada. Él definitivamente no se merece esta vida… ninguno de nosotros, pero al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro, y yo moriría por protegerlo.

Llegamos a Four Corners, Montana, a finales de septiembre, más de un mes después de que el año escolar hubiera empezado, pero mi hermano pequeño y yo ya estábamos acostumbrados a eso. La ciudad definitivamente estaba a la altura de su nombre. Cuatro esquinas adyacentes con establecimientos aislados posados en cada una.

Observamos la Tienda de Comestibles Higgins, que me sonaba vagamente familiar, en la esquina sur, y un pequeño restaurante familiar llamado Sunny-Side Up en la esquina de enfrente. Chaff's, una estación de servicio que había tenido mejores días, estaba ubicada en la tercera esquina opuesta al restaurante, lo que dejaba a la última esquina el parque en decadencia para casas rodantes llamado Shady Lane, el cual sería nuestro nuevo hogar.

Mientras Seneca, mi "idiotastro", como nos gustaba llamarlo, llevaba nuestro destartalado auto al camino lleno de tierra, mi hermano Gale y yo intercambiamos miradas horrorizadas. No nos asustaba vivir en una casa rodante, ya que estaba muy lejos de los vertederos en los que habíamos vivido a lo largo de los años. Sólo la idea de tener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas era una bendición absoluta. Era más el tamaño de la ciudad lo que hizo que Gale y yo intercambiásemos miradas inquietas. Incluso con nueve años, Gale entendía cómo pensaba nuestra mamá, y ninguno de los dos pensaba que de alguna manera Enobaria lo lograría en una ciudad de este tamaño.

Como siempre, mantuve mi cara impasible, sin dejar que se notase mi desilusión. A Enobaria le había llevado casi toda la mañana firmar los papeles de la casa que la mujer en la oficina de servicios sociales le había entregado. Durante ese tiempo, me había permitido soñar con la estabilidad que tendrían nuestras vidas, al menos por unos meses, y después de dos semanas en un refugio, estaba lista para un poco de espacio.

Vivir en un refugio siempre fue difícil para mí y para Gale. Los alojamientos siempre eran muy apretados y sin privacidad para hablar, con comida que sólo comerías por el hecho de comer. Si nunca volvía a beber un vaso de leche en polvo, moriría siendo una persona feliz. Este último refugio había sido más soportable que la mayoría de los otros en donde hemos vivido a lo largo de los años. En lugar de separar a hombres y mujeres en diferentes espacios llenos de catres, tenían cuartos familiares de más o menos cinco metros por cinco metros donde podían quedarse familias enteras. Los cuartos tenían dos camas dobles, lo cual significaba que Gale y yo fuimos obligados a compartir. Con diecisiete años, debería haberme resistido a la idea de compartir una habitación, mucho más una cama con mi hermano, pero yo no lo habría aceptado de otra forma, él era todo lo que tenía y había pasado toda mi vida tratando de protegerlo.

Ya sabíamos que probablemente sólo viviríamos en nuestro nuevo hogar por un corto período, lo cual siempre es algo duro de asumir, sin importar cuántas veces hayas pasado por ello. Nos llevó dos semanas en auto llegar a Montana desde California, ya que tuvimos que hacer varias paradas técnicas para ganar dinero para gasolina. Gale y yo estábamos cansados del auto y no disfrutamos la mudanza cuando Enobaria decidió que el césped era más verde en otro lugar.

Idiotastro, Seneca, lentamente manejó pasando una hilera de casas rodantes que variaban en tamaño y apariencia. Nos habíamos quedado en proyectos compartidos, moteles y deteriorados apartamentos, pero nunca en un parque para casas rodantes. Estaba sorprendida porque algunas de ellas lucían relativamente bien, con refugios para tormentas y cuartos de servicio. Arbustos pequeños y flores falsas rodeaban la mayoría de las casas, dejando en claro que los dueños se enorgullecían del pedazo de tierra en el que residían. No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante las decenas de horribles duendes que cuidaban los jardines desde atrás de los arbustos rodeando uno de los remolques.

Todo parecía muy normal, lo cual sólo demostraba que nuestra nueva casa estaba condenada desde el principio. Definitivamente, no existíamos en el ámbito de la normalidad.

Seneca se detuvo en un espacio estrecho y paró en frente de la que iba a ser nuestra nueva casa. El crecimiento excesivo de yuyos y de arbustos descuidados nos dejó ver que había estado vacía por un tiempo. El exterior de la casa rodante era de paneles de metal despintado, pero parecía estar en forma decente. No había ventanas rotas, por lo que yo veía, y mientras no hubiera hoyos en el piso o en el techo, sería de hecho tolerable. Enobaria y Seneca salieron del vehículo, dejándonos a Gale y a mí detrás, en su típica moda de carencia de instinto paternal.

Gale usó el insignificante peso de su cuerpo para tratar de abrir la puerta. Se abrió lentamente, aferrándose a media bisagra oxidada. Me giré en mi asiento y usé mi pie para terminar de abrirla antes de seguirlo.

Habría tenido más sentido que yo me sentara al lado de la única puerta que abría en la parte trasera, pero el agujero oxidado que ocupaba la mayor parte del suelo del auto a mi lado asustó a Gale. Tenía miedo de caerse a través del piso, por lo que había tomado la posición menos apetecible para el resto del viaje.

Siendo mayor, no quería admitir ante él que el agujero también me asustaba, especialmente en la noche, cuando dormíamos en el auto. Mi mente volaba salvaje, conjurando imágenes de todos los insectos imaginables que subirían a través del agujero en las noches oscuras y se arrastrarían sobre nosotros. Durante el día, sacaría mis pies descalzos por la ventana, soñando despierta con estar en otro lugar, cualquier lado.

Este método funcionó a través de California y casi toda Nevada, pero una vez que entramos a las montañas, la temperatura bajó drásticamente, haciendo imposible mantener la ventana abierta. Gale y yo nos quedamos acurrucados bajo la manta que compartíamos en la noche, temblando en nuestras finas prendas de vestir de California que no nos servían para las temperaturas frías que estábamos atravesando.

El agujero en el suelo realmente apestó cuando la nieve y el aguanieve salpicaron desde debajo del coche. Gale colapsó viendo la nieve que subía a través del agujero, asustado de que no parara y nos enterrara vivos en el asiento trasero. Mis manos se congelaron cuando la tiré de regreso a través del agujero. Gale se animó con el juego improvisado y admitió que cuando llegamos a la montaña, de cierta forma, lo extrañó.

—Entonces, ¿deberíamos ir a ver nuestra nueva casa? —pregunté, usando todo mi peso para cerrar la rebelde puerta del auto detrás de mí.

—Supongo —dijo, malhumorado.

—Oye, ¿qué ocurre? —pregunté, usando mi cadera para empujarlo, bromeando.

—Vamos, mira este lugar, Katniss. Sabes que no hay forma en que ella lo logre aquí —murmuró, pateando una pequeña piedra en el suelo, haciendo que el polvo se arremolinase y cubriese sus desgastadas zapatillas deportivas.

—Oye, nunca se sabe. ¿Qué decimos siempre?

—Que somos personas con el vaso mitad lleno. No es como que realmente sepa qué significa —dijo, todavía de mal humor.

—Sí que lo sabes. Significa que creemos en algún día pronto, ¿cierto? Algún día pronto, esta vida loca estará detrás de nosotros y apenas recordaremos cualquiera de los malos y locos calvarios, ¿está bien? —pregunté, tirando de él hacia un abrazo con un solo brazo.

—Está bien —acordó, deslizando uno de sus cortos brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia nuestra nueva casa.

Abrí la puerta y jadeé cuando se abrió fácilmente, haciendo que diera un paso firme hacia atrás. Apenas mantuve el equilibrio, pero pobre Gale, que estaba detrás de mí y pesa veintitrés kilos estando mojado, pues fue lanzado hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre su trasero al final de la escalera. No pude detener la risa que bulló en mi garganta ante su expresión de sorpresa. Había pasado tan rápido, un minuto estaba detrás de mí y el siguiente estaba sobre su parte trasera.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, tratando de controlar mis risas mientras él sacudía su trasero.

—Sí, pero Jesús, ¡la próxima vez mantén a tu trasero tranquilo! —dijo, subiendo rápido los tres escalones en frente de mí.

Lo seguí y juntos nos detuvimos en la pequeña sala, asimilando nuestro entorno. Estaba agradablemente sorprendida de que algo tan pequeño por fuera pudiera ser tan espacioso por dentro, pero supuse que cualquier cosa parecería espaciosa después de dos semanas en un refugio abarrotado y otras dos acampando en nuestro auto.

La cocina estaba en el otro extremo del remolque y lucía lo suficientemente limpia bajo mi inspección. Las ventanas que se alineaban en la pequeña cocina tenían cortinas amarillas desteñidas que podrían cerrarse en la noche para tener privacidad. Debajo de ellas, había una pequeña mesa de roble con dos sillas que se adaptaban a mis necesidades y a las de Gale, ya que Enobaria y Seneca raramente comían con nosotros.

La sala tenía una sorpresa que hizo gritar a Gale cuando la vio. La televisión sobre la vieja plataforma era pequeña en tamaño y no tenía nada como las televisiones en HD que todos tienen ahora, pero al no tener televisión por meses nos hizo apreciar el tener una, a pesar de su apariencia mediocre. El refugio que dejamos esa mañana tenía una gran televisión de pantalla plana en la sala común que alguien había donado, pero, dado que la mayoría de los otros residentes eran mujeres, las entrevistas y las telenovelas estaban más o menos las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Gale se había perdido su programa favorito de dibujitos animados por un tiempo, pero tuvo cuidado de no mencionarlo cerca de Enobaria o de Seneca, ya que ellos sentían firmemente que sólo los bebés los miraban.

Gale prendió la televisión con tranquilidad y se instaló en la alfombra gastada que había frente a ella. Yo le sonreí y continué examinando el resto de la casa rodante. Un pasillo estrecho comunicaba la sala con el lado opuesto de la cocina. Tres puertas se alineaban en la sala y la cuarta estaba al final. Abriendo la primera puerta y mirando dentro, estuve complacida de ver una pequeña habitación con una cama doble y un alto armario estrecho. Pasando a la siguiente puerta, descubrí otra pequeña habitación que reflejaba la primera. Temporal o no, no podía evitar sentirme aturdida por tener mi propio espacio sin saber por cuánto tiempo.

Continué explorando el resto del remolque, encontrando un microscópico baño que al menos tenía todo lo necesario, incluyendo una bañera. Suspiré con placer ante los repentinos lujos que teníamos. Dándome vuelta, caminé por el pasillo, evitando la habitación del final, donde habían desaparecido Enobaria y Seneca. Por los gruñidos y gemidos que escuché mientras inspeccionaba el baño, supe que mamá y Seneca estarían ocupados por un tiempo. Regresando al primer cuarto que había inspeccionado, decidí reclamarlo como mío para alejarme más de la habitación en el otro extremo. Me llevó tiempo inspeccionar la cómoda, abriendo cada cajón y esperando que los últimos ocupantes hubieran dejado algo. Me decepcioné un poco cuando descubrí que estaban todos vacíos, sin tesoros escondidos. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme un poco contenta mientras me hundía en la estrecha cama, asimilando mi entorno.

—Todo este espacio es mío —dije en voz baja para mí—. Puedo cerrar la puerta… —Mi fiesta privada se interrumpió cuando vi que mi cuarto no tenía puerta. Abatida, me levanté para inspeccionar y sonreí con deleite cuando descubrí que se trataba de una puerta corrediza. Tiré de la pequeña chapa de metal con mis dedos y miré la puerta deslizarse fuera del panel en la pared.

—Grandioso —murmuré para mí misma, regresando hacia la sala de estar—. Gale, voy a ir a descargar el auto. ¿Quieres ayudar? —le pregunté a mi hermano, quien ahora estaba recostado en el sofá.

—No, la verdad —dijo dócilmente.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, estirándome para pasar mi mano sobre su frente.

—Sí, sólo un poco mareado.

—Probablemente sea porque estás hambriento. Han pasado horas desde que desayunamos en el refugio. Tal vez si mamá sale pronto me dé los cupones para comida que le dio hoy la señorita de servicios sociales. Iré a buscar algunas cosas para sándwiches al supermercado —le dije, antes de dirigirme al auto.

Abrí el maletero con las llaves, maldiciendo en voz baja a Enobaria. Saltearnos comida era una parte normal en nuestras vidas, pero ella juró que lo intentaría más cuando el doctor en la clínica le dijo que Gale no estaba desarrollándose bien. En términos más simples, no subía de peso. El médico le había dado una guía con los alimentos que Gale tenía que comer para ayudarlo a aliviar su problema y, mamá, sentada allí, asintiendo de acuerdo, poniendo buena cara al médico, pero como de costumbre, sus promesas no significaban nada. _¿Por qué no puede intentar hacer un maldito esfuerzo por una vez? _Pensé con amargura cuando llegué al maletero y agarré el bolso de lona que estaba arriba. Gruñí por su peso mientras ajustaba las tiras en estrecho hombro. Agarrando las dos manijas juntas, con mi mano izquierda, traté de liberar parte de la presión en mi hombro mientras me tambaleaba hacia el remolque. El bolso era de Enobaria y era del doble de tamaño que todos los demás, haciendo que fuera necesaria fuerza bruta para llevarlo.

—Oye, eso parece pesado —dijo una voz sarcástica detrás de mí. Girándome, vi que estaba siendo estudiada atentamente por una chica que parecía tener más o menos mi edad, pero más alta y con cabello liso marrón, que parecía no haber visto champú en días. Tenía pómulos altos por los que mataría, pero su tez tenía manchas y era grasienta. Su sobretodo, sucio y suelto, el cual no había visto usar a nadie en años, hacía que sus piernas lucieran interminables hasta sus viejas botas sucias de vaquero. La miré de arriba abajo, viéndome reflejada si no por la ilusión que yo ocultaba.

Ella era pobre como nosotros y no le importaba quién lo supiera. Yo era exactamente lo opuesto.

Había pasado años perfeccionando el arte de disimular. Nadie en las últimas diez escuelas a las que asistimos los últimos años jamás sospechó por mi apariencia que dormía en un auto con mi familia, y que la mayoría de esas noches nos íbamos a dormir sin cenar. Cada mañana me limpiaba cuidadosamente en el baño de la estación de servicio, teniendo cuidado de asegurarme de que mi cabello estuviera peinado y bien recogido en una pulcra trenza. Me decía a mí misma que la forma en que vivíamos no era asunto de nadie y que no importaba, pero aún mantenía el secreto.

—Nah, no es tan malo —dije, volviendo a ajustar las correas, esperando que ella no se ofreciera a ayudar.

—Entonces, ¿en qué grado estás? —preguntó en el mismo tono arrogante de antes.

—Um, voy al último año. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también. Se suponía que me graduaría el año pasado, pero me hicieron repetir. Dijeron que todavía no creían que estuviera lista para eso. Aunque no me importa mucho, no tenía muchas ganas de graduarme. Mi hermano repitió dos años, así que él también estará en nuestra clase.

Me estremecí ante el pensamiento. _¿Había repetido dos años? _Cada año, era una lucha para mí empezar a mitad de año en una nueva escuela y tratar de seguir el ritmo, pero de alguna manera siempre lograba obtener calificaciones para aprobar.

—Bueno, eso es si todos entramos a la misma clase —dije, rezando silenciosamente contra la idea.

—Seguro que lo haremos. Sólo somos dieciséis estudiantes de secundaria en toda la escuela. Bueno, diecisiete contigo ahora.

—¿DIECISIETE? —pregunté sorprendida.

Ella se rió burlonamente ante mi sorpresa.

—Bueno, sólo hay quince estudiantes de noveno grado, así que les ganamos. Segundo grado es el que más estudiantes tiene este año, diecinueve.

—¿Quieres decir que la preparatoria no está separada? —pregunté, sintiéndome un poco asqueada. La mujer de asistencia social mencionó que iría a una escuela pequeña, pero no había pensado demasiado en sus palabras, asumiendo que sería una escuela más pequeña que a las que estaba acostumbrada a ir. Nunca consideré esto.

—Claro que no, nos agrupan a todos como a una manada de ganado. He estado yendo a Munford con el mismo grupo de personas toda mi vida —dijo con agudeza que dejaba en claro que tenía cierto resentimiento contra alguien.

—Uh, entonces ¿va todo el camino hasta el jardín de infantes? — pregunté, temblando ante la idea. La última escuela a la que asistí en California era una secundaria pública, por lo que, siendo el grupo de menor edad, habíamos sido parte del grupo de peces en el estanque con los estudiantes de primer y segundo año debajo de nosotros.

Secretamente estuve esperando para estar en la cima de la cadena alimenticia este año, pero era tal vez mucho para pensar que habría pequeños bebés nadando entre nosotros.

—Sí, y no tenemos un nuevo estudiante desde que Glimmer McJones se mudó con su familia hace seis años. Por supuesto, ella no tuvo problemas en encajar, ya que su papá hizo millones con el petróleo —dijo con la misma voz afilada.

—¿No hay otra escuela en esta área? —pregunté, buscando un salvavidas.

—No, la escuela más cercana está a cuarenta y cinco minutos en Bozeman. Con todo el dinero que algunas personas tienen aquí, podrían llevarnos allí, pero noooo, les gusta la pequeña Munford y la tratan más como una escuela privada que como una pública. Por supuesto, todavía nos permiten asistir a nosotros los campesinos —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, supongo que será mejor que meta esto —dije, encaminándome hacia la puerta, de repente sintiéndome enferma por la nueva información que acababa de obtener.

—Está bien, te veremos en la escuela —dijo, girando sobre sus talones y arrastrando sus pies, alejándose. La vi patear la tierra con la punta de sus botas mientras caminaba, haciendo que la tierra volara y volviera a caer, cubriendo sus botas con una capa delgada. Sus hombros parecían hundirse por el evidente peso que cargaba.

Agarré las asas del bolso de lona con una mano y con la mano libre abrí la puerta.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —me preguntó Gale cuando dejé el enorme bolso en el suelo y me senté a su lado, jadeando por el esfuerzo que había usado para traer todo adentro.

—Conocí a una chica que estará en mi clase en la escuela — murmuré.

—¿Cómo sabes que estará en tu clase? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Porque sólo hay dieciséis estudiantes en el último año en toda la escuela.

—¿Dieciséis?

—Sí —dije miserablemente mientras él empezaba a reírse—. ¿De qué te ríes, bobo? —dije, un poco molesta de que encontrara la situación divertida.

—S-s-olo e-s-s gracioso. Yo tenía más chicos en mi clase el año pasado —dijo entre sus risas.

—Ja-ja, sigue riéndote, mocoso —le dije, alborotándole el pelo con cariño. Era agradable verlo feliz de nuevo. El último mes había sido intenso y la presión definitivamente nos agotó a los dos.

—¡KATNISS! —gritó Enobaria por el pasillo, haciéndome temblar.

—¿Quieres que yo vaya? —preguntó Gale cuando me puse de pie de mala gana y miré al pasillo con temor.

—Nah, yo lo tengo. Tú mira tus programas mientras todavía tienes la posibilidad.

Lentamente caminé por el pasillo, temiendo a la idea de entrar a "su" nuevo cuarto.

—¿Sí? —pregunté a través de la delgada puerta, con la esperanza de retrasar la entrada a la habitación.

—Necesitamos nuestros cigarrillos —dijo ella a través de la puerta con suficiente irritación en su voz que dejaba en claro que me había demorado mucho en responder.

—Está bien —dije, aliviada porque tenía una solución fácil.

Me dirigí rápidamente por el pasillo y por los escalones hacia el coche. Sabía por experiencia anterior que no ser rápida sólo empeoraría las cosas para mí a largo plazo. Había pasado toda mi vida abasteciendo los caprichos de mi madre y sabía lo que se esperaba de mí.

Agarré los dos paquetes de cigarrillos del tablero y la pequeña lata vacía que estaban usando como cenicero. Cargué los cigarrillos en una mano y el improvisado cenicero desbordante en la otra, subí los tres escalones de metal teniendo cuidado de que no se cayeran las colillas usadas.

—Mierda, olvidé los encendedores —murmuré, molesta conmigo misma cuando abrí la puerta—. Gale, ¿puedes tirar esto en la basura mientras traigo los encendedores del auto? —le pregunté, tendiéndole el cenicero maloliente.

—Seguro —dijo, tomándolo entre sus manos mientras volvía a bajar los escalones.

En cuestión de segundos, volví a subir las escaleras y me dirigí a su habitación. Golpeé suavemente la puerta y contuve mi respiración cuando la abrí. Estaba aliviada de ver que a menos estaban presentables mientras esperaban con impaciencia su droga preferida.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —demandó Enobaria cuando estiré mi mano para entregarles dos tipos diferentes de cigarrillos.

—Olvidé los encendedores en el auto y tuve que vaciar el cenicero —dije pasivamente, tratando de medir su estado de ánimo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Adolescentes. Siempre olvidadizas —bromeó con Seneca.

—Sí, estoy sorprendido de que recordara en qué remolque estamos —dijo él, ahogado en su propia risa por su estúpida broma.

Ignoré sus dos bromas, sabiendo que el mejor movimiento era dejar que sus comentarios me resbalaran. Hubo un tiempo en que me habría matado por ganar la aprobación de Enobaria, pero años de abusos físicos y verbales me había endurecido y ahora mi único objetivo era proteger a Gale de los mismos abusos que yo sufrí.

—Traje tu bolso del auto. ¿Quieres que vaya a la tienda después de que termine de descargar el resto de las cosas? —pregunté, dirigiéndome a Enobaria, ya que Seneca era incapaz de tomar decisiones banales.

—Seguro, eso suena bien. Rosa, nuestra representante de asistencia social dijo que la casa rodante estaba equipada con lo básico, así que estoy segura de que tenemos ollas y cacerolas. Compra cosas para hacer burritos y yo haré de cenar esta noche —dijo ella, orgullosa del compromiso que había hecho.

—Seguro, mamá, eso suena bien —dije, mi boca ya haciéndose agua ante el pensamiento. Para todos sus defectos, ella era definitivamente una gran cocinera y cuando tenía la tendencia a hacer algo casero, siempre estaba garantizado que sería sabroso—. ¿Está bien si también compro cosas para comer mañana en la escuela?

Ella hizo una mueca ante mis palabras.

—Supongo, pero mejor que consigas los formularios que necesitas para los almuerzos gratuitos. No quiero estar gastando nuestro dinero cuando el Estado nos lo debe.

—Está bien, mamá —dije, salí de la habitación antes de que cambiara de opinión. Odiaba pedir los formularios en la escuela e ir a una pequeña lo haría incluso peor.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando escuché a Enobaria llamándome de nuevo a través de la delgada pared.

Suspirando, me di vuelta.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, abriendo la puerta sólo una rendija.

—Tráeme mi bolsa de maquillaje y ropa antes de irte a deambular por ahí.

—Y yo quiero un vaso grande de agua fría —mencionó Seneca, sin querer perderse la oportunidad de darme una tarea.

Miré a Enobaria inquisitivamente, pero ella lo dejó pasar.

Normalmente ella solía ser exigente cuando Seneca u otro de los padrastros intentaban darme órdenes.

Ella sentía que sus demandas estaban justificadas, ya que ella era mi sangre y mi carne, pero Seneca sólo era un padrastro en la larga cadena de perdedores que Gale y yo tuvimos que soportar en los últimos diez años. A Enobaria le gustaba cambiar de parejas como la mayoría de las mujeres cambian de carteras y zapatos.

El ciclo era siempre el mismo.

Se conocen, se enamoran rápidamente, se dan cuenta de que no saben nada del otro y discuten hasta que Enobaria los pone de patitas en la calle. Podía soportar las peleas, pero la parte de enamorarse era siempre nauseabunda, ya que la mayoría de las veces a ella no le importaba quién estaba cerca cuando se toqueteaban. Yo tenía seis años cuando me enteré qué eran "los pájaros y las abejas" y en ese momento decidí que no quería saber nada de eso si me haría actuar así. Varios años más tarde me di cuenta que no todos los adultos alardeaban tan abiertamente de su vida sexual y la mayoría de ellos no actuaban como alocados.

—Seguro —le dije a Seneca, sin querer balancear el bote.

Saqué lo que quedaba en el coche en la habitual forma meticulosa: poniendo nuestras escasas pertenencias en sus lugares apropiados.

Le llevé a Enobaria su bolsa de maquillaje como me lo pidió. Su bolsa de maquillaje era una antigua broma que tenía con Gale, ya que la trataba como si fuera el Santo Grial. Una vez dejó a uno de mis bobastros a un lado de la carretera cuando él la tiró por la ventana durante una discusión. A Gale y a mí nos llevó casi una hora recoger todo el maquillaje que estaba disperso por el paisaje.

Enobaria maldijo al idiota todo el tiempo que Gale y yo intentamos salvar tantos cosméticos rotos como pudimos. Una vez que los limpiamos, nos fuimos, dejando al padrastro número cuatro luciendo abandonado a un lado de la carretera. Mirando por la ventana trasera, casi me sentí apenada por el pobre tipo. Enobaria sufrió las siete etapas del duelo en los siguientes quinientos kilómetros que viajamos y contempló regresar muchas veces, pero cuando llegamos a la próxima gran ciudad y empezamos a instalarnos, él fue rápidamente olvidado cuando Enobaria buscó al próximo Príncipe Encantador. A menudo anhelaba esos breves tres meses, cuando sólo habíamos sido nosotros tres. Enobaria era una mejor figura materna cuando no estaba jactándose de su última obsesión.

_**Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Katniss no ha tenido una vida fácil, y se irán dando cuenta que esta Kat es muy parecida a la original. Bueno, espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	3. De compras

Capítulo 2

Me dirigí a la Tienda de Comestibles Higgins una vez que todo fuera desempaquetado del coche. Saboreando el gusto raro de estar completamente sola, mantuve mi ritmo lento mientras me abría paso a través del parque de remolques. Nunca habíamos vivido en una comunidad como ésta y me quedé sorprendida por la cantidad de trabajo que cada propietario ponía en su hogar improvisado. Mi favorito era el patio donde estaban los múltiples gnomos de jardín. La mayoría de ellos eran bastante cursis y feos, pero me gustó la idea de que se tomaran el tiempo para recoger las cosas que disfrutaban.

Nunca he tenido una colección de nada.

Traté con libros, muchas veces, pero cada vez que nos mudábamos, todo lo que no cabía en una bolsa de lona se quedaba atrás. Me las arreglé para aferrarme a tres de mis libros favoritos de los últimos años.

Todos se estaban cayendo a pedazos a causa de ser leídos una y otra vez, pero eran, como mucho, mis objetos más preciados. Yo siempre los escondía en el fondo de mi bolsa para que Enobaria no me obligara a deshacerme de ellos. Lo único que ella y yo teníamos en común, a excepción de la cosa obvia de madre-hija, era un profundo amor por la lectura, pero ella sentía que los libros eran desechables y fáciles de reemplazar. Yo sentía exactamente lo contrario. Cada libro que he leído abrió un mundo completamente nuevo para mí. No importaba si éramos pobres, o no teníamos comida ni ningún lugar donde dormir. Si la historia era lo suficientemente buena, podía sumergirme completamente a mí misma en las páginas, dejando que el mundo exterior se desvaneciera.

Tuve el placer de encontrar la tienda de comestibles limpia y bien iluminada por dentro. Era un poco más pequeña de lo que esperaba, pero parecía estar bien surtida. Agarrando un carrito de la parte delantera de la tienda, poco a poco me abrí paso hacia arriba y abajo por los pasillos, agarrando los ingredientes para las comidas y cenas que eran lo suficientemente baratas para mantener a Enobaria tranquila.

Me aseguré de recoger una docena de paquetes de sopa Top O' Ramen para Gale y para mí. Veinte centavos por paquete, era un elemento básico barato para nosotros. No siempre teníamos un medio para cocinar, así que destapábamos el paquete por la parte de arriba, vertíamos la mezcla de condimentos en la bolsa de piezas rotas y sacudíamos de arriba para abajo. Esa era la parte favorita de Gale. Nos gustaba comerlo con sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea, y llenaría nuestros estómagos, evitando el hambre por horas.

Al empujar el carrito por el pasillo de los cereales, pasé por todos los nombres de marcas que Gale y yo preferíamos, en su lugar escogiendo las bolsas genéricas ajustadas a nuestra economía. Algunos de ellos no darían nada por los nombres de las marcas, pero habíamos aprendido a través de errores y práctica que las bocanadas de chocolate genérico eran las más cercanas en sabor a Cocoa Puffs. Agarré una de las bolsas de la parte posterior, a sabiendas de que, por lo general, trasladaban la mercancía más vieja al frente. Podíamos tolerar la marca genérica pero una vez que estaba dura, realmente apestaba.

La leche y el jugo de naranja fueron los siguientes artículos que llevé en mi carro. Temía el peso que se sumaría a las bolsas en el camino a casa, pero sabía que ambos eran artículos de primera necesidad en la dieta de Gale. Una vez que tuve todos mis artículos, aparté el carrito, colocándolo a un lado para sumar todo y me encogí ante la cantidad. Analicé el carro críticamente, tratando de decidir qué podía devolver para ahorrar siete dólares de mi total. Recuerdo a Rosa diciéndole a Enobaria que había trescientos setenta y cinco dólares en la tarjeta, pero también sabía por experiencia que un gasto excesivo no nos iría nada bien. Puse de nuevo el Cosmic Brownies de Gale junto con las uvas y los plátanos que estaba esperando colarle en su almuerzo. Gale y yo no éramos grandes fanáticos de la fruta ya que realmente no teníamos mucha oportunidad de añadirlos a nuestra dieta, pero yo quería empezar a animarlo a comer más sano. Me di cuenta que la mayor parte de los productos eran extraordinariamente costosos aquí, pero pensé que debían ser fuera de temporada o algo así.

Cuando me dirigí a la parte delantera de la tienda, el sol comenzaba a ponerse fuera, así que rápidamente desempaqueté mis cosas en la cinta transportadora. Estaba tan concentrada en mi trabajo que me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que el muchacho de las bolsas me estaba hablando.

—¿Eh? —le pregunté levantando la mirada. Mi cara se sonrojó al ver su rostro juvenil de muchacho guapo. Tenía espeso cabello rubio que amenazaba con caer en sus ojos si no fuera por la mano que utilizaba para empujarlo fuera de su frente. Sus ojos tenían el típico color azul que se puede esperar en los rubios, pero parecían brillar cuando me sonreía. En nuestros viajes interminables en los últimos años, me había encontrado por mi parte a chicos guapos, e incluso salí con unos cuantos, pero fueron los hoyuelos que se asentaban en las esquinas de su boca los que de inmediato me cautivaron, y lo distinguían de cualquier otro muchacho que hubiera conocido antes. Él era más que un muchacho lindo, la palabra _caliente _saltó a mi mente. Yo sabía sin duda alguna que él era problemas.

—Dije que debes ser nueva —dijo con una amplia sonrisa hacia mí.

—Sí, nos acabamos de mudar al otro lado del camino —le dije, señalando el parque de remolques cruzando la calle.

—Eso es genial. Nunca llegamos a ver mucha gente nueva por aquí. Las últimas personas que se mudaron aquí fueron Glimmer Mc...

—Jones —terminé por él.

—Exactamente. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Conocí a una chica antes, y ella me puso al corriente.

—¿Pelo castaño, bastante alta, tiene un hermano? —preguntó.

—Sí, esa sería ella, excepto que no conozco al hermano.

—Esa sería Rue y su hermano Thresh —dijo en un tono que era difícil de descifrar.

Lo miré, preguntándome cuál era el problema, al instante sospechando que tenía algo que ver con el atuendo de ella.

Mi atención regresó a la cajera menos que amable mientras examinaba mis artículos, decidiendo en ese mismo momento que él estaba fuera de mi alcance.

—Estamos todos en la misma clase —continuó—. A pesar de que no les gusta casi nadie del resto de nosotros —agregó.

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunté, tratando de parecer desinteresada.

—No estoy seguro —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente—. ¿Eres de penúltimo o último año? —preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—De último año, y tengo que admitir que me ha cabreado un poco que vayamos a estar en la misma escuela con un montón de mocosos —le dije, haciendo una mueca.

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rió.

—No es tan malo como parece, nos mantienen bastante separados.

—Entonces, ¿es este el único trabajo por aquí? —le pregunté, esperando la oportunidad de finalmente conseguir un trabajo.

—Más o menos. Mi papá es dueño de la tienda, así que soy uno de sus favoritos —dijo, pareciendo un poco avergonzado—. ¿Yo podría hablar con él si tú quieres? —dijo, secándose su mano sudorosa antes de ofrecérmela junto a una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

—Um, está bien —le contesté, no del todo loca por estar en deuda con él.

—¿Estás segura? No es ningún problema, mi padre es un jefe justo y todo eso.

—Eso está bien, pero es genial que tengas un trabajo.

—Sí, bueno, él es propietario de un montón de tiendas, pero vivimos cerca de ésta, así que está esclavizándome con el trabajo, ya que en realidad sólo está preparándome para el fu…

—¿Cómo desea pagar? —preguntó una voz impaciente, interrumpiendo.

—Uups, lo siento —le dije, regresando de nuevo a la vendedora ligeramente molesta—. Um, con esto —dije, tratando de no demostrar que estaba molesta por el pago con la tarjeta de mi madre y cupones para alimentos. Cambié mi cuerpo hacia un lado, así no miraba al chico lindo de las bolsas que estaba haciendo mi pulso actuar de forma errática.

—¿Eres Enobaria Everdeen? —preguntó ella, leyendo el nombre de mi mamá en la tarjeta.

—No, esa es mi mamá —le dije, deseando que el suelo se abriera y se tragara todo para que yo pudiera escapar. Incluso un meteorito estrellándose contra el techo habría sido preferible.

—Entonces tu mamá tendrá que venir y firmar por esto —dijo casi con alegría, disfrutando del hecho de que me estaba poniendo en mi lugar.

—Nunca he tenido problemas antes —le dije con frialdad, en un esfuerzo para cubrir mi vergüenza. Ser pobre a veces no era definitivamente divertido.

—Mags, estoy seguro de que está bien —dijo el chico de las bolsas, que vino a mi rescate.

—Tal vez debería llamar a la gerente para comprobar —dijo ella, con voz desafiante.

—Mags, mi papá es dueño de la tienda y digo que está bien —dijo con una voz que no dejaba argumento.

—Está bien, pero si me meto en problemas, le diré a tu padre que tú lo aprobaste —dijo, claramente agravada por haber sido superada por un muchacho de diecisiete años de edad.

Mantuve mi cabeza en alto, tratando de actuar como si todo el enfrentamiento no me hubiera mortificado. Pagar con la tarjeta de cupones de alimento siempre era vergonzoso, pero la mayoría de las veces las tiendas estaban tan ocupadas que nadie me prestaba mucha atención.

Me encontré sin salida con los ojos de mi socorrista, sintiéndome completamente vulnerable, ya que parecía ver a través de mis defensas.

—Estas bolsas parecen bastante pesadas. ¿Quieres que las lleve por ti? —preguntó, no liberándolas completamente de mí cuando nuestras manos se tocaron.

—No, ya las tengo —le dije—. Soy más dura de lo que parezco — añadí, dejando en claro que no necesitaba su ayuda. Halé de las manijas hasta que las liberó a regañadientes.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó una última vez.

Asentí.

—Estoy acostumbrada a ello —le dije, sintiendo que la máscara que ocultaba mi vergüenza empezaba a deslizarse cuando me observaba con atención.

—Está bien —se rindió, sonando un poco decepcionado.

Agarre las manijas firmemente, haciendo que mis nudillos se volvieran blancos. Su mirada ahora simpática fue suficiente para marchitar el frente de chica dura que estaba tratando de retratar, así que me volví rápidamente, huyendo de la tienda antes de que me derrumbara por completo.

Mi ritmo no se detuvo a medida que continuaba reprendiéndome a mí misma todo el camino de regreso a la entrada del parque de remolques. Qué maestra de la ilusión era. Ni siquiera llevábamos un día aquí y con un sólo vistazo le había permitido a un chico digno-de-un desmayo un atisbo de mi realidad. La idea de enfrentarme a él de nuevo al día siguiente hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. Por un momento quise ser egoísta mientras contemplaba usar la espontaneidad de Enobaria a mi favor al insistir en la pequeñez de la ciudad.

Sabía que si las cosas eran bien redactadas podría convencerla de que debíamos seguir adelante y dejar atrás la pequeña ciudad. La cara de Gale flotó a través de mi cabeza y me imaginé su decepción si empacábamos y salíamos a la carretera de nuevo. Le había prometido que trataría de mantenernos en este lugar todo el tiempo que pudiera.

¿Podría traicionarlo, rompiendo mi promesa, porque tenía miedo de que algún chico guapo hubiera conseguido una pequeña vista de mi verdadero yo?

Sabía que no podía hacerle eso a él. Después de nuestra última pelea por la falta de una vivienda, Gale necesitaba cierta apariencia de estabilidad, durante el tiempo que durara, de todos modos.

Para mañana tendría mi máscara firmemente en su lugar. Evitar al chico de los comestibles sería difícil en una pequeña escuela, pero esperaba que resultara ser un tipo medio decente y no hiciera de mí la noticia de primera plana. Satisfecha con mi plan de acción, traté de que mi mente se olvidara de él y no pensar en sus deliciosos ojos u hoyuelos que me hacían sudar las palmas. En otra vida, me veía con alguien como él, pero aquí y ahora, éramos de mundos diferentes y no teníamos un lugar juntos. Era lo mejor, de todos modos. No tenía ganas de iniciar una relación con un chico cuando mis días aquí estaban contados. Yo sólo quería hacer algunos amigos y disfrutar de nuestro hogar temporal mientras durara. Hacer amigos nunca fue duro para mí, aunque siempre había sido tímida al principio. Enobaria, durante uno de sus momentos más amables, me dijo una vez que yo tenía el don de poner a la gente a gusto y que, automáticamente, los atraía a causa de eso.

Mañana veríamos si ella tenía razón.

Gale me estaba esperando en el último escalón cuando me tambaleé finalmente hacia el remolque.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera? —le pregunté.

—Están discutiendo —dijo, sin necesidad de entrar en detalles.

—Uf, ¿estás seguro? —le pregunté, al ver nuestra oportunidad de una cena decente lentamente desaparecer.

—Sí, ellos estaban tranquilos al principio, pero se han puesto más ruidosos.

—Bueno, mierda —murmuré, tratando de llegar a un plan de juego— . ¿Por qué no te vas a sentar en el coche, ya que hace frío aquí afuera? Voy a ver qué tan malo es.

Asintió, dirigiéndose al auto. Ambos odiábamos cuando Enobaria peleaba con quien fuera que estuviera en una relación, ya que las peleas siempre parecían volverse volátiles. Gale odiaba las peleas porque los gritos lastimaban sus oídos. Yo las odiaba porque la mayoría de las veces se volvían físicas, y odiaba tener que intervenir. Ser golpeada no era mi idea de un momento de diversión, pero más a menudo que siempre quedaba atrapada en el fuego cruzado. Una cosa era sufrir la ira de Enobaria si yo la molestaba, pero realmente era un asco quedar atrapada en una pelea que no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

Pude oír los gritos antes de abrir la puerta. Todavía estaban en su habitación, que era una buena señal para mí. Corriendo a la cocina, metí los alimentos en los cajones y la nevera mientras los gritos crecían. Me apresuré a sacar la mantequilla de maní y jalea y, rápidamente, reuní un par de sándwiches tanto para Gale como para mí. Una vez que los hice, agarré bolsas de sándwich y dos de los paquetes de sopa Top Ramen.

Guardando todo en una de las bolsas de la compra, ahora vacías, metí mi muñeca a través de una de las manijas de la bolsa, dejando las manos libres para verter un vaso de leche para ambos. Con la cena en la mano, en silencio me dirigí a mi habitación para agarrar la manta de mi cama y el libro que había dejado anteriormente. Mi plan de acostarme en mi cama y leer tendría que esperar.

Corrí por el pasillo con los brazos llenos, casi fuera de la casa cuando la pelea salió de la habitación. Seneca me empujó mientras corría hacia la puerta, haciéndome derramar leche en todas partes.

—Tu madre es una puta psicópata —gritó en su camino hacia la puerta. Gemí silenciosamente. Él pagaría por ese comentario.

Efectivamente, un momento después de que él cerró la puerta, Enobaria salió volando de su habitación como un murciélago salido del infierno.

—¿PSICÓPATA? —gritó a la puerta cerrada mientras se apresuraba para llegar a mí. Supe que estaba en problemas cuando ella vio la leche derramada en el suelo—. ¿Y qué demonios estás haciendo? —gritó, dirigiéndose hacia mí. El golpe aterrizó antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que pudiera calmarla. Mi cabeza se echó hacia atrás por el impacto en toda la mejilla izquierda.

—Fue un accidente —le dije, manteniendo mi voz mientras tocaba la mejilla punzante con mi mano ahora libre.

—Bueno, ¡deja de estar parada ahí como una idiota y limpia esto! — gritó ella, dirigiendo su ira hacia mí.

—Está bien, Enob... eh, mamá —le dije corrigiéndome, esperando que no se diera cuenta de mi desliz.

Limpié la leche con papel higiénico que había tomado del cuarto de baño, ya que no tenía ninguna toalla de papel. En mi prisa por limpiar el desorden rápidamente, el papel higiénico se convirtió en un desastre empapado. Sabía que lógicamente debería haber agarrado una bolsa de comestibles vacía, pero mi cabeza estaba todavía confusa por el golpe.

No me di cuenta de mi error hasta que llevé el papel higiénico empapado a la basura de la cocina, dejando pequeñas gotas de leche que se deslizaban entre mis manos ahuecadas, salpicando el suelo de linóleo.

—¡KATNISS, estúpida idiota, estás chorreando leche por todo el maldito lugar! —gritó Enobaria mientras yo caía de rodillas para limpiar las gotas de leche. La rabia de Enobaria alcanzó el nivel óptimo mientras me golpeaba una y otra vez con el puño cerrado. Los golpes caían pesadamente sobre mi espalda y cabeza. Me enrollé en una bola, esperando a que pasara la tormenta. Sabía que iba a terminar pronto y, que cuando pasara, la rabia se habría ido. Esa era la forma en que siempre obraba, Enobaria golpeaba hasta que su rabia se fuera.

Después de unos momentos, finalmente me dejó en el suelo mientras salía del remolque. Esperé varios minutos para asegurarme de que no iba a volver antes de desenroscar mi cuerpo dolorido. La cabeza me latía de dolor, y mi espalda intentaba boicotear mis movimientos, pero después de un momento, finalmente fui capaz de levantarme.

Miré hacia arriba y vi a Gale de pie en el pasillo, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Estoy bien, campeón —dije, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras trataba de sonreír para asegurarle que estaba bien.

—Yo podría haberla detenido —dijo él, mirándome desafiante.

—No, no puedes, y lo sabes —le dije con severidad. Le había metido en la cabeza varias veces, que nunca interfiriera. Como regla general, realmente Enobaria nunca lo golpeó y yo no quería que se le ocurriera. Yo podía recibir el castigo, pero no había manera de que Gale fuera a hacerlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gale, aceptando mis reglas una vez más.

—Claro, apenas duele en absoluto. Apenas pudo conseguir un buen ángulo conmigo encorvada en el suelo de esa manera —mentí con facilidad.

Gale se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y pareció aliviado al oír mis palabras.

—Nos hice sándwiches —le dije, cogiendo la bolsa ahora aplastada en el suelo—. ¿Por qué no agarras más leche mientras voy al baño, y luego vamos a comer en mi habitación como una fiesta de pijamas, de acuerdo?

Gale sonrió ante mis palabras.

—Está bien —dijo, corriendo a la cocina para conseguir nuestra leche.

Recogí cautelosamente el resto de las cosas del suelo y las llevé a mi habitación antes de ir al cuarto de baño. Cerré la puerta del baño firmemente detrás de mí y giré la pila del agua a todo volumen mientras los temblores me consumían completamente. No lloraba desde que hice la regla estricta de no dejar que Gale me viera llorar. Había aprendido a cerrar la mayoría de mis emociones y mantenerlas lejos, pero en momentos como éste, mi muro emocional se desmoronaba ligeramente.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras me dejaba caer en el asiento del inodoro cerrado. Las sacudidas me llegaban después de uno de los colapsos de Enobaria, era la única reacción que no era capaz de controlar. Una vez que se apoderaban de mí, era lo único que podía hacer para mantenerme de pie. El dolor de los múltiples golpes era insignificante en comparación con el temor que siempre corría detrás de mí durante uno de sus arrebatos. Odiaba admitir que Enobaria me asustaba. Estaba aterrorizada de que un día su rabia no se detuviera y me golpeara hasta que no quedara nada, dejando detrás a Gale, solo.

Después de unos momentos, finalmente recobré la compostura, sabiendo que Gale empezaría a preocuparse. Me puse de pie con las piernas temblorosas delante del lavamanos y estudié mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi mejilla izquierda parecía que me hubiera pasado con el rubor, lo que se asemejaba a la mitad de la cara de un payaso. La toqué con cautela e hice una mueca de dolor. Estaba sensible, pero parecía que no se formaría un moretón, lo que era un alivio. Me volví y me levanté la camisa para ver si podía echar un vistazo a los daños en mi espalda. Sólo podía ver una pequeña parte, pero vi los muchos moretones que ya estaban empezando a formarse. Uf, sería doloroso sentarse en una silla de escritorio todo el día de mañana. Tendría que asegurarme de tener cuidado y no inclinarme hacia atrás, o sólo haría que los moretones empeoraran.

Girando a mí alrededor, tomé agua fresca en mis manos y la eché en mi cara. La temperatura picó en mi piel sensible, pero sabía que la frialdad ayudaría a la marca en la mejilla que sólo adicionalmente alteraría a Gale. Después de varios remojos más, la hinchazón alrededor de mi mejilla pareció disiparse un poco, y no me veía tan asustada. Usé la toalla del estante, sequé toda el agua de la encimera del laminado y me incorporé en el baño antes de dirigirme a mi habitación.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó Gale, preocupado, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

—Oye, sólo cosas de chicas —le dije, tratando de aliviar su mente. Inteligente más allá de sus años, él me estudió críticamente antes de responder.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó finalmente.

—Estoy segura, mocoso —le dije afectuosamente, deslizándome hacia atrás en mi cama para poder recostarme con cautela contra la cabecera—. Vamos a comer. Estoy famélica —le dije una vez que estuve tan cómoda como me podía permitir.

Gale sonrió, arrastrándose a mi lado. Abrió la bolsa y distribuyó los sándwiches ahora aplanados mientras abría por la parte de arriba nuestra sopa seca y la vertía en bolsas vacías de sándwich. Rompí la esquina del paquete de condimento con la boca y vacié el contenido en la bolsa.

Sellándolo por la parte de arriba con fuerza, se lo entregué a Gale para que pudiera sacudirlo. Hice el mismo procedimiento rápido con el segundo paquete de sopa, y al rato estábamos comiendo.

Echando un vistazo a mi reloj, me quedé consternada al ver que ya eran pasadas las ocho. _No hay nada como esperar doce horas para comer, _pensé irónicamente mientras Gale devoraba su comida y la tragaba con gusto. Nos acabamos toda la leche y él tiró toda nuestra basura en la bolsa vacía de la compra y se recostó en la cama. En cuestión de segundos, los ojos de Gale se hicieron pesados y se quedó dormido. Luché para mantener los míos abiertos, pero la agitación de la noche había cobrado su precio y, poco a poco, empecé a ir a la deriva, cerrándolos.

Mis ojos se abrieron bruscamente varias horas más tarde cuando oí la puerta de mi dormitorio abrirse. Vi a Enobaria mientras se acercaba en puntillas tranquilamente. La tormenta había pasado y pude ver el remordimiento en su cara.

—Lamento mucho haberte pegado, Katniss —dijo en voz baja, con cuidado de no despertar a Gale.

—Lo sé, mamá —le susurré.

—Me puse tan furiosa cuando vi que habías botado la leche por todo el piso cuando apenas llegamos aquí.

—Lo sé, mamá —repetí, sin molestarme en decirle que Seneca había chocado conmigo durante su pelea. Por su comportamiento pasivo, me di cuenta de que lo habían hecho, y no me haría ningún bien señalar con el dedo.

—Sólo tienes que tener cuidado. No sabemos si el Estado va a venir a comprobar en este lugar, ya que están dejando que nos quedemos aquí. Recuerda lo que pasó en Texas.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Voy a tener más cuidado —le dije, sin atreverme a señalar que nos habían echado de la vivienda en Texas cuando ella se designó a rescatar los animales del vecindario, dejando que toda la casa se llenara de perros callejeros que rescató y mantuvo.

—Y voy a tratar de no dejar que me sienta tan enojada con tus errores —dijo—. ¿Quieres que lo lleve a su cama? —preguntó ella en el último momento, indicando a Gale.

—Nah, está bien. Puede probar su nueva habitación mañana.

—Está bien, te veré en la mañana.

—Buenas noches —le dije, estirándome para activar mi despertador de viaje mientras ella apagaba la luz de la habitación al salir.

—No fue tu culpa la leche derramada —susurró Gale silenciosamente en la oscuridad.

—Lo sé, pero por lo menos ella es feliz de nuevo. Sólo se siente mal por golpearme y necesita que sea por una razón —le dije, tratando de justificar sus acciones.

—La odio cuando te golpea.

—No, no lo haces. Simplemente no te gusta —le dije, regañándolo suavemente.

—¿Por qué la defiendes?

—Porque ella es nuestra madre, si no la defiendo, ¿quién lo hará?

—Bueno, a mí todavía no me gusta que ella te golpee —agregó tercamente.

—Lo sé, pero mejor yo que tú, con tus brazos de pollo —bromeé, llegando a lo mucho pellizcar su brazo con suavidad.

—Muy graciosa, hermana. Uno de estos días voy a crecer, y luego ya veremos —murmuró, a la deriva, durmiéndose de nuevo.

—Eso espero —le dije en voz baja a su cuerpo dormido, tirando de la manta sobre nosotros antes de que me quedara dormida.

_**Definitivamente Katniss tiene una vida muy dura, pero aguanta con tal de proteger a Gale…**_

_**Gracias por leer. Con esta historia trataré de contestar reviews, pero no se enojen si no puedo va?**_

_**Nota: Sólo quiero comentar algo acerca del review de Sara; de acuerdo a la Real Academia de la Lengua Española, plagio es copiar en lo sustancial obras ajenas, dándolas como propias. Nunca he dicho que esta historia o los personajes son míos, lo aclaro desde el primer capítulo, y todos somos libres de leer o no cualquiera de las historias que aquí se publican, lo que yo hago no será original, pero definitivamente no es plagio.**_

_**Juliper22:** Pues ya hizo su aparición Peeta y dejo a Katniss cautivada. Lamentablemente, Kat empezamos desde ya a ver lo mal que está la situación en el hogar de Gale y Kat, espero que no sufras mucho. Nos leemos!_

**_Pekis Fletcher: _**_Espero este nuevo capítulo también te haya gustado! Como ya vimos, Kat aguanta por su hermano los maltratos de su madre, iremos viendo como maneja la situación. Nos leemos en el siguiente!_


	4. Primer día de clases

Capítulo 3

Mi alarma me despertó sobresaltada a la mañana siguiente mientras tiritaba bajo la delgada manta que Gale y yo estábamos compartiendo; _amo al pequeño, pero hombre, es como un cerdo en la cama, _pensé viéndolo acurrucado en una bolaapretada. Teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo aún, dolorosamente me bajé de la cama con la espalda dolorida protestando todos mis movimientos.

El no tener alfombras ni calentador hizo que el suelo de linóleo frío se sintiera como el hielo en contra de mis pies descalzos. Con una camisa limpia y mi sudadera con capucha en la mano, me dirigí al cuarto de baño para una ducha. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente hasta lo más alto dejando que el agua saliera un poco antes de entrar. Cada golpe nuevo y contusión latía a medida que salía de la camiseta y los jeans que llevé a la cama la noche anterior. Después de varios minutos bajo el agua suave, el escalofrío con el que había estado luchando empezó a calmarse. Me permití el lujo de una larga ducha sabiendo que el agua caliente recorrería un largo camino para aliviar el dolor en mi espalda.

De mala gana cerré el agua cuando la temperatura comenzó a enfriarse y salí del cuarto de baño lleno de vapor. Envolviendo la única toalla que pude encontrar en el remolque alrededor de mi cuerpo, deslicé mi mano a través del pequeño gabinete con espejo de medicinas y estudié mi reflejo. La marca en mi rostro se había desvanecido considerablemente, lo que fue un alivio. Un poco de base lo aclararía más.

El aire más frío del resto del remolque comenzó a filtrarse en el baño, lo que me hizo temblar un poco. Me volví a colocar mi único par de jeans, mi camisa limpia y la sudadera con capucha. Finalmente algo caliente, fui capaz de terminar los preparativos.

Cuando salí del baño, Gale y mamá estaban despiertos, y los oía charlando en la cocina.

—¿Y una mochila nueva? —escuché a Gale preguntar.

—Sí, conseguirías una nueva mochila, también —dijo mamá, pareciendo mucho más tranquila que el día anterior.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté, sirviéndome un vaso de leche.

—Mamá dijo que tenemos que ir a la tienda de segunda mano para recoger nuestra ropa de escuela, y que tiene un vale para que podamos obtener los útiles escolares de algún banco.

La miré inquisitivamente.

—Creo que uno de los bancos en Bozeman tuvo suministros de útiles escolares este año y todavía tienen cosas aún —dijo, encendiendo un cigarrillo—. Nos dieron un vale de trescientos dólares para la ropa escolar y otras cosas en alguna tienda de segunda mano. Si queda algo, tal vez puedes conseguir algunos libros, también —dijo ella, ofreciendo una ofrenda de paz.

—Eso sería bueno —dije, masticando un pedazo de pan tostado.

Como regla general, siempre aceptaba la ofrenda de paz que Enobaria prometía. Tener resentimiento no estaba en mi naturaleza, y ya cada día traía su propio conjunto de desafíos, así que aferrarse a las heridas del pasado sólo me habría hecho estancarme.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Voy a recogerlos después de la escuela, pero a partir de mañana usarán el transporte escolar —dijo ella.

—Yuju, tengo que ir en el autobús con Katniss —dijo Gale, saltando en su silla.

—Oh, qué alegría —dije, agitando su pelo en el camino de regreso a mi habitación.

Hice mi cama, haciendo una nota mental para recordar mantas cuando fuera a la tienda de segunda mano más tarde.

El camino a la escuela fue breve y antes de darme cuenta, Enobaria estaba estacionando el destartalado auto entre dos todoterreno de gran tamaño que parecían completamente nuevos.

—Vaya, esto se parece a algo en lo que el presidente viajaría —dijo Gale, sorprendido frente al gran Ford Expedition negro a su derecha. Sonreí.

Gale estaba obsesionado con el Presidente de los Estados Unidos y se refería a menudo a él.

Al pasear por su lado del auto, tuve que estar de acuerdo con él. El vehículo era muy imponente, con su trabajo de pintura color negro azabache, los cromados y ruedas, y vidrios polarizados.

—Cielos, me pregunto quién maneja eso —dije mientras nos arrastrábamos detrás de Enobaria hacia la puerta principal de la escuela.

Suspiré con placer cuando entramos en el vestíbulo, donde el calor nos envolvió alejando el frío de afuera. A juzgar por lo que nos rodeaba, me di cuenta de buenas a primeras que esto iba a ser diferente a cualquier escuela a la que hubiéramos asistido. Habíamos dejado atrás las paredes azul claro industrial, las luces fluorescentes zumbando y las encimeras de laminado con marcas a las que estaba acostumbrada. Tranquilas paredes tapizadas de color, divididas con ricos carriles de sillas de arce que recorren el perímetro del espacio de gran tamaño. Encimeras de granito y pisos de acabado de madera complementaban el aspecto acogedor y cálido. Doce grandes tablones de anuncios colgaban alrededor de la sala y, a juzgar por las decoraciones en ellos, había uno para cada nivel de grado.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —le preguntó una anciana mujer amable a Enobaria.

—Sí, tengo que inscribir a mis dos hijos —dijo Enobaria, asintiendo con la cabeza en nuestra dirección.

—Eso es encantador, querida. Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos van a amar esta escuela —dijo, dirigiéndose a nosotros.

—No estaría tan segura de eso —dijo Enobaria, expresando mis pensamientos en su usual manera abrasiva.

La mujer pareció un poco sorprendida por el tono de Enobaria, o tal vez por su comentario.

—Es un poco extraño tener todos estos niños juntos en una escuela, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Enobaria, buscando en su bolso su paquete de cigarrillos.

Aparté la mirada avergonzada. Enobaria odiaba absolutamente que la gente pudiera decirle dónde podía y no podía fumar. Siendo una para ir contra la corriente en cada oportunidad disponible, ella siempre trataba de encender uno en cualquier lugar y en todas partes.

—Oh, no se puede fumar en el edificio o en la propiedad de la escuela —dijo la mujer, toda bondad desapareciendo de su voz mientras miraba a Enobaria con reproche.

—Claro, por supuesto que no —dijo Enobaria con sarcasmo, dejando caer sus cigarrillos en el bolso.

Mantuve mis ojos en todas partes excepto en Enobaria y la mujer que sabía que estaba, probablemente, juzgándonos ahora. Esto no era nada nuevo para mí. La puerta de atrás se abrió dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire frío. Aliviada de finalmente tener algo que ver, me volví para ver quién había entrado en la habitación, y casi gimo en voz alta cuando vi que era el chico de hoyuelo digno-de-un-desmayo, como si hubiera estado pensando en él. _Oh Dios Mío, ¿podría ser esto peor? _No pude dejar de pensar para mí misma.

Ajeno a mi malestar, él me lanzó la misma sonrisa con hoyuelos de la noche anterior, mientras caminaba alrededor de la encimera de granito.

—Hola, señora Johnson, ¿cómo está esta mañana? —dijo, agarrando un montón de papeles fuera del mostrador, delante de ella. Él buscó entre ellos por un momento antes de distribuirlos en los casilleros correspondientes.

—Muy bien, Peeta, ¿y tú? —preguntó ella en un tono más ligero.

—Lo mismo de siempre. Escuela, trabajo, escuela, trabajo de esclavo, ya sabe cómo es —dijo, lanzándole una sonrisa.

—Dile a tu padre que deje de hacerte trabajar tan duro, o tendré que poner en escena una especie de boicot —dijo tratando de sonar severa.

—Sabe que no va a hacer ningún bien, señora Johnson. Cada vez que siquiera pienso en quejarme, tengo que escuchar acerca de cómo tuvo que caminar a través de unos diez centímetros de nieve y dieciséis kilómetros cada trayecto a la escuela todos los días —dijo Peeta riendo fácilmente con ella.

Sabía que tenía que apartar la mirada, pero había algo fascinante sobre la forma en que se reía con tal abandono. Su risa era tan cálida y contagiosa. Podía sentir las esquinas de mi propia boca tirando en alto para sonreír en respuesta. Miré hacia abajo a toda prisa para que no se hiciera una idea equivocada.

—¿Necesita que haga algo más antes de que me dirija a clase?

—En realidad, ¿te importaría acompañar a estos nuevos estudiantes a sus clases? Gale aquí debería estar en la clase de la señora Davis y vamos a ver, ah, y Katniss estará en la clase del señor Heavensbee, contigo. Bueno, eso lo hace más fácil —dijo ella, lanzándome una sonrisa.

—Claro, no hay problema —dijo, dirigiéndose a Gale y a mí—. ¿Listos?

—Sí —dijo Gale con entusiasmo.

—Um, claro —le contesté, mirando a Enobaria quien estaba ocupada rellenando los papeles de nuestro registro. Una parte de mí estaba ansiosa de huir en caso de que ella hiciera algo más embarazoso, mientras que otra parte de mí quería quedarse para poder tratar de mantenerla en línea y fuera de problemas.

Gale y Peeta tomaron la decisión por mí al salir por el pasillo fuera de la oficina.

—Por este camino está la sección primaria —dijo Peeta, caminando con nosotros por un pasillo ancho pintado de un cálido amarillo luminoso.

Las puertas alineadas en el pasillo con paredes dobles de cristal de piso a techo que interrumpían el espacio entre las puertas, dando vista a vuelo de pájaro del paisaje más allá del edificio.

—El edificio es bastante simple —explicó Peeta mientras caminábamos—. La última aula por este pasillo es el jardín de infantes y se abre hacia el patio. Al lado de esa está la clase de primer grado, después la clase de segundo grado, y así sucesivamente. Nosotros estamos al otro lado del edificio, y la nuestra se abre a los aros de baloncesto y pistas de esquí que utilizamos.

—¿Pistas de esquí? —pregunté perpleja.

—Sí. Durante noviembre, diciembre y enero nos llevan a esquiar a campo traviesa todo el tiempo para educación física.

—¡Vaya! ¿A mí también? —preguntó Gale felizmente.

—Sí, a ti también, amiguito. Es una especie de regla de la escuela. Tienes que tener una nota del doctor muy buena para salir de ello.

—¿Por qué querrías hacerlo? —preguntó Gale, claramente confundido.

—Oh créeme, hay un montón de veces que no tienes ganas de salir y congelarte el cu... trasero —dijo, rápidamente corrigiéndose.

—Oh, puedes decir culo, lo oigo todo el tiempo.

—¡Gale! —dije, disparándole una mirada de advertencia.

—Uups, lo siento, Katniss —dijo, pareciendo al instante arrepentido.

Sabía que hablar de nuestra vida en el hogar con los demás era tabú.

Peeta nos miró perplejo, pero no le hice caso.

—Entonces, ¿es ésta la clase de Gale? —pregunté, señalando a la puerta delante de la cual nos habíamos detenido.

—¿Eh? Oh, cierto. Sí, esta es la clase de la señora Davis —respondió él, abriendo la puerta para que pudiéramos entrar.

La profesora de Gale, la señora Davis, estaba ocupada escribiendo en la pizarra de borrado en seco que se alineaba en la parte delantera del aula. Era apenas de un metro y medio de alto y no diría que era fornida, sólo parecía más redonda que si hubiera sido un metro más alta. Tenía un lindo cabello rubio corto que estaba cortado en un estilo favorecedor que enmarcaba su rostro y lo mejoraba. Su atributo más llamativo eran sus ojos azules que parecían brillar como el océano que si el sol lo estuviera iluminando.

Miró como los tres entrabamos en la habitación.

—Señora Davis, este es Gale y su hermana Katniss —dijo Peeta, introduciéndonos.

—Es un placer tenerte Gale —dijo ella, yendo animada hacia nosotros mientras sus caderas golpeaban los pupitres de la primera fila—. Vamos a tener un año divertido y entretenido juntos —dijo ella en una voz cálida y burbujeante que inmediatamente puso a Gale a gusto.

Sonreí con alivio, sintiéndome cómoda ya que Gale estaría en buenas manos. Echando un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, casi sentí envidia al no poder quedarme cuando vi los tentativos centros interactivos que estaban esparcidos por la habitación, incluyendo un cómodo rincón de lectura que estaba asentado en un rincón rodeado de libros y cómodos cojines.

—Está bien mocoso, te veré después de la escuela —dije con afecto, dándole a Gale un ligero golpe en el brazo antes de que Peeta y yo saliéramos de la habitación.

—Esta escuela es de otro mundo —le dije a Peeta después de algunos momentos incómodos de silencio.

—Sí, supongo que está bien aquí, pero ¿no todas las escuelas son más o menos como ésta? ―preguntó Peeta.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté con sarcasmo—. No intentes con todas. ¿Alguna vez ves la televisión?

—Claro, pero si creyera todo lo que veo en la televisión habría vampiros y hombres lobo corriendo por todas partes —dijo, lanzándome otra de sus sonrisas con hoyuelos.

—Es cierto —le dije sonriendo, olvidando que se suponía que debía estar manteniendo mi distancia de él—. Pero al menos no tienen terrible aspecto —bromeé.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—Me tienes ahí —dijo cuando por fin dejó de reír.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sobreviven aquí tan lejos de los lugares de comida rápida o salas de cine?

—Bueno, hay un McDonald a unos quince kilómetros de la carretera, cerca de la carretera principal. Los cines, por otra parte, son otra historia. Tiene que ser un éxito real para nosotros hacer el largo viaje a la ciudad. Por lo general, todos vamos a pasar el rato en mi casa o la de mi amigo Cato. Los dos tenemos grandes televisiones así que todo bien.

—Humm —dije un poco escéptica.

—Confía en mí, puedes venir a estar con nosotros en algún momento y ver —dijo al tiempo que se detenía frente a una puerta en el otro extremo del largo pasillo—. _Tada, _esta es la de nosotros —dijo con entusiasmo, abriendo la puerta.

Peeta sostuvo la puerta abierta de par en par para que pudiera entrar en la brillante sala iluminada. Todos los sonidos de pronto se evaporaron cuando todos los ojos en la sala se volvieron hacia nosotros. Me obligué a evitar mirar fijamente al suelo incómodamente, tratando de no parecer demasiado ruborizada embarazosamente cuando sentí a todo el mundo estudiándome como a una rata de laboratorio. El ser nuevo era un viejo hábito para mí.

—¿Siguiendo tu propio horario, Peeta? —preguntó el profesor con buen humor, rompiendo el silencio.

Peeta se rió.

—Nah, no esta vez. La señora Johnson me pidió que llevara a Katniss aquí y a su hermano a sus clases —dijo Peeta tranquilamente, obviamente compartiendo una buena relación con el profesor.

—¿Esta es Katniss? Bueno, es un placer conocerte. Bienvenida a nuestra loca clase —dijo él, extendiendo las manos para indicar a los estudiantes que estaban sentados detrás de sus mesas en toda la habitación.

—Um, gracias —dije, respondiendo a su actitud relajada. Él extendió la mano para estrechar la mía, y no pude dejar de devolver su sonrisa de bienvenida. Al instante alivió mi tensión, lo cual era una rareza para mí el primer día de clases. Tal vez eran en cierto modo las líneas de risa en las comisuras de sus ojos o la cantidad abundante de cabellos grises cubriendo su cabeza, barba y bigote, pero algo en él me enganchó al instante.

—Qué tal si compartes un escritorio con… —se detuvo mientras examinaba la habitación—. Delly, sólo hasta que podamos conseguirte uno propio de la sala de almacenamiento. Delly, levanta la mano para que Katniss pueda unirse a ti —dijo, señalando a una chica alta en la parte de atrás de la sala—. Cato, hazme un favor y toma la silla de mi escritorio para Katniss por ahora.

—Claro que sí, señor Heavensbee —respondió un chico de cabello rubio rizado, lanzándome una sonrisa arrogante a su paso.

Nada de esto era algo nuevo para mí. Por la forma en que nos mudamos, Gale y yo solemos asistir al menos a tres escuelas por año. Estaba acostumbrada a que me miraran boquiabiertos a mi llegada, pero estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que esta vez sería muy diferente ya que la escuela era tan pequeña.

—Aquí tienes —dijo él, poniendo mi silla al lado de la chica bonita que el maestro había indicado.

—Hola, soy Delly —dijo la chica a mi lado, presentándose por sí misma.

—Katniss —dije, disparándole una sonrisa tímida.

—Esa es Clove y Glimmer —dijo, señalando a las dos chicas que estaban sentadas a la mesa a cada lado de nosotros.

—Hola —les dije, extendiéndome a ellas. Sus ropas de diseñador y bolsos me indicaron que obviamente tenían dinero, y eran probablemente parte de la multitud popular de aquí.

—Muy bien chicas, las introducciones para el resto de la clase tendrán que esperar hasta más tarde. Tenemos una cita con la Señora Higgins —dijo el señor Heavensbee, misteriosamente sosteniendo un libro que yo nunca había visto antes.

Confundida, miré a mi alrededor para ver si el resto de la clase tenían sus propias copias, asumiendo que el libro que sostenía era parte de nuestra lectura del curso.

—Katniss, acabo de empezar este libro a principios de esta semana, pero deberías ser capaz de ponerte al día con la historia con bastante facilidad —dijo el señor Heavensbee, y se sentó en un taburete alto en la parte delantera de la sala.

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a catalogar mi asombro, comenzó a leer el libro que tenía en la mano. Mirando alrededor, vi a todos los estudiantes observándolo con gran atención. Habían pasado años desde que había visto a un profesor leer en voz alta a la clase, y me cautivó de inmediato la idea.

Recostándome en mi asiento temporal, me dejé olvidar todo salvo las palabras que eran leídas en voz alta para nosotros. Su voz era rica y la pronunciación de las palabras hizo que las páginas cobraran vida. Estuve envuelta pronto por completo en el misterio de la historia y en silencio lo animé a leer más rápido.

Demasiado pronto, cerró el libro y era el momento para nosotros pasar a nuestra siguiente materia. Estaba extremadamente decepcionada al verlo poner el libro a un lado, pero a medida que avanzaba el día, me di cuenta de que en todas las materias que enseñaba, él exhibió la misma actitud atractiva que daban ganas de prestar atención a lo que decía.

La mañana pasó rápidamente a medida que avanzábamos a través de lecciones de Inglés y Ciencia. Gracias a la amabilidad de Delly y sus amigas, no me sentí tan perdida como normalmente hacía en un primer día de clase. Antes de darme cuenta, era la hora del almuerzo.

—¿No vamos a la cafetería? —pregunté a medida que Delly y sus amigas empujaban sus escritorios juntos.

—No, no tenemos una cafetería —dijo Clove, una de las amigas de Delly ilusoriamente—. Aunque me gustaría que la tuviéramos, parece que sería más o menos divertido. Podríamos tener algo así como una barra de ensaladas con todo en ella —continuó burbujeante.

—Confía en mí, no te estás perdiendo nada —dije mientras me miraban con escepticismo—. No, en serio, siempre son todas ruidosas, demasiadas llena de gente y dependiendo de lo que el cocinero esté haciendo, los olores no se suelen mezclar bien con un montón de niños todos hacinados en un espacio.

Todo el mundo a mi alrededor rompió a reír, haciéndome sonrojar por la repentina atención que estaba recibiendo.

—Parece que has tenido un montón de experiencia —dijo Peeta mientras él y el chico rubio, Cato, y otro tipo alto, cuyo nombre no conocía empujaban sus escritorios en contra de la parte trasera de los nuestros, creando una mesa con forma rectangular.

—Oh, sí, se podría decir eso —dije a la ligera, no profundizando en la mucha experiencia que tenía con diferentes cafeterías.

Después de eso, la conversación alrededor de la mesa improvisada fluyó ligera y con facilidad mientras mis nuevos amigos me acribillaban con preguntas sobre mi última escuela. Mantuve mis respuestas llenas de humor y centradas en la última escuela a la que había asistido en California. Una vez que mencioné que estaba en California, fueron instantáneamente tras las estrellas. No me molesté en señalar que el Estado era enorme y la sección en la que vivíamos estaba muy lejos de los lugares que una estrella visitaría, y mucho menos viviría. Sus preguntas cubrían toda la gama entre las estrellas que esperaban que hubiera conocido, todo el camino hasta las suaves temperaturas que había disfrutado mientras vivía allí.

En medio de responder a sus preguntas, recorrí la habitación con sutileza y vi a la chica que había conocido el día anterior con su hermano sentados juntos comiendo el almuerzo. Ambos estaban viendo al grupo con el que estaba comiendo con intensidad, y les sonreí a los dos cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Rue frunció el ceño ligeramente ante mi sonrisa y su hermano Thresh se limitó a gruñir y bajó la mirada hacia la mesa mientras seguía comiendo su bocadillo.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Delly en voz baja, no pasando por alto el intercambio—. Él tiene un chip en su hombro desde que la escuela lo hace regresar. Se suponía que él se iba a graduar con mi hermano hace dos años, pero tuvo que repetir el grado décimo y undécimo.

—Eso es lo que su hermana me dijo ayer. ¿Las clases aquí son tan difíciles? —pregunté con indiferencia, como si realmente no importara.

—En realidad no, los profesores son realmente geniales. Por lo general, si no consigues entender algo, son muy buenos en gastar más tiempo ayudándote a superar eso —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mi primera gran sorpresa del día se produjo una vez que el almuerzo había terminado. Observé a los otros estudiantes que me rodeaban agarrando sus libros de matemáticas y de historia del mundo una vez que las mesas estaban de vuelta en sus lugares legítimos.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunté a Delly, agarrando mi bolso y sudadera con capucha de la parte posterior de la silla.

—Rotamos a otras clases de matemáticas e historia —explicó—. Vamos primero a la clase de historia de la señora Glenn, y sus estudiantes de décimo grado van con el señor Hanson para las de matemáticas, mientras sus alumnos de undécimo vienen aquí a ciencia con el señor Heavensbee —continuó.

—Eso es un poco alocado —le dije, no demasiado loca por conocer a un maestro nuevo, justo cuando había conseguido ponerme cómoda donde estaba.

—No es tan malo. Tanto la señora Glenn como el señor Hanson son agradables. Decidieron rotarnos así hace cinco años cuando mandarnos a una escuela secundaria en otro pueblo fue vetado. Supongo que pensaron que cambiarnos alrededor serviría para darnos una idea aproximada de cómo son las escuelas secundarias regulares.

—Supongo —dije de mala gana, comprendiendo su lógica.

—No te preocupes, son geniales —dijo Peeta, acompañándome a mi otro lado.

—Claro, claro, eso es lo que siempre te dicen antes de alimentar a un montón de tiburones —bromeé.

Peeta se rió de mis palabras.

—Nah, no tiburones, tal vez barracudas —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente—. Mentira —bromeó, dándome un codazo—. Confía en mí, sería más como alimentar a los corderos. La señora Glenn es muy agradable, sobre todo desde que ella y el señor Hanson salieron y se casaron el año pasado.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, preguntándome si se trataba de algún gran escándalo de escuela o algo más.

—Sí, comenzaron a salir justo después que el señor Hanson se trasladara aquí como hace dos años y se casaron el verano pasado. Fue una boda hermosa, con los más bellos tulipanes lavanda por todas partes —dijo Clove, suspirando como sólo lo haría una niña cuando se habla de una boda.

—¿Así que fuiste? —pregunté, completamente anonadada de que los profesores y los estudiantes parecían entremezclarse.

—Demonios, claro que fuimos. No habrían ni siquiera empezado a salir si no fuera por nosotros —dijo Cato en el mismo tono un tanto engreído que estaba empezando a asociar con él.

—Eso es una locura, no puedo imaginar a un maestro de mi vieja escuela invitando a un estudiante a cualquier lugar, por no hablar de una boda —dije mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra clase de historia como grupo.

Se rieron de mis palabras a medida que encontraban sus escritorios, dejándome una vez más como la persona en discordia, sin sitio para sentarse. La señora Glenn demostró ser tan dulce como habían prometido y rápidamente me encontró una silla y me animó a sentarme donde me sintiera cómoda. Me senté de nuevo con Delly, quien parecía no tener problema compartiendo conmigo.

La clase de historia avanzó rápidamente y pronto estábamos de camino a matemática. Todo el mundo siendo tan amable me ayudó en mi ansiedad nerviosa la cual parecía estar hundiéndose más y más a medida que avanzaba el día. Estuve feliz de ver que ponerme al día en esta ocasión no sería tan duro como las últimas veces había sido. Nos hemos mudado tantas veces que cada vez que empezaba en una nueva escuela, siempre estoy detrás. Los profesores son al azar. La mayoría de las veces son pacientes y hacen todo lo posible para ayudarme a ponerme al día, pero siempre hay algunos que parecían que no podía importarles menos, como si fuera mi culpa que yo no sé lo que tengo que saber. Sin embargo me ponía en el trabajo, y por lo general llegaba incluso a conseguir mis calificaciones de B y C, que es aproximadamente el tiempo en que Enobaria decide que es hora de mudarse de nuevo, y entonces es el adiós a la escuela durante un par de meses.

Mi nivel de confianza nuevo sin embargo, cayó en picado a los dos minutos de la clase de matemáticas cuando el maestro se puso a escribir ecuaciones algebraicas en el pizarrón para que resolviéramos. Mudarse había afectado a mis llamadas habilidades matemáticas más que nada, y si tuviera un archienemigo, sería eso. El último par de años apenas había logrado pasar, tomando las matemáticas más básicas que la escuela ofrece. Estaba bien con las cosas simples, pero una vez que las fracciones y álgebra aparecieron a la imagen, estallé en pedazos.

Me hundí en mi asiento mientras todos en la clase rápidamente se ponían a trabajar en los problemas escritos en el pizarrón. Saqué mi cuaderno y garabateé al Magsn, dando la ilusión de que estaba ocupada trabajando a través de los problemas. Traté de impulsar las manecillas del reloj a pura voluntad para que se movieran tan rápidamente como lo habían hecho en las clases anteriores. Obviamente, no era mi día para pedir deseos aún, debido a que la aguja de los minutos continuó su camino lento alrededor de la esfera de gran tamaño.

Finalmente renunciando a mis garabatos, estudié los problemas en la pizarra, escribiéndolos con cuidado en mi cuaderno para que la página al menos tuviera algo en ellas. Podía sentir los ojos del señor Hanson en mí, pero seguí con mi nariz enterrada, tratando de darle sentido a los problemas que bien podrían haber sido escritos en chino. Trascribirlo de la pizarra a mi papel no ayudó a la situación. Me quedé mirando las letras A, B y X mezclándose con números, sin tener ni idea de cómo resolverlos.

Delly, Peeta y otra chica cuyo nombre había olvidado, todos terminaron los problemas y vi cómo arrancaban las páginas de sus cuadernos y las ponían en la cesta sobre la mesa del profesor. Se pusieron a trabajar en la tarea que estaba enlistada en la esquina de la pizarra de borrado en seco. Quince minutos más tarde, sólo seis de nosotros estábamos trabajando en los problemas de la pizarra. No queriendo llamar más la atención innecesaria en mí, arranqué mi propia página con sus preguntas sin respuesta de mi cuaderno. Poco a poco me abrí paso hasta el frente de la clase con un nudo del tamaño de Canadá en el estómago, poniendo mi papel boca abajo en la canasta. El señor Hanson me miró inquisitivamente antes de darme una pequeña sonrisa y me volví, apresurándome de vuelta a mi asiento sin mirar atrás.

La clase terminó a los pocos minutos. Cerré mi libro con gratitud y me puse de pie, ansiosa de huir. Mis nuevos amigos me rodearon a medida que nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta del salón de clases.

—Katniss, ¿puedes quedarte por un momento? —preguntó el señor Hanson, de pie junto a la puerta.

—Por supuesto —respondí sin cuidado para el beneficio de mis amigos. En el interior estaba mortificada, sabiendo que no lo había engañado. ¿Y si él quería decirme que no tenía cabida en el duodécimo grado y pensaba que debía ser movida a un grado menor? Entonces estaría atorada con Rue y su hermano Thresh, todos en un concurso para ver quién podía permanecer en la escuela secundaria durante más tiempo.

—No pude dejar de notar que parecías estar luchando con los problemas en la pizarra —dijo el señor Hanson, casualmente sentado en el borde de la mesa.

—Sí, lo siento, las matemáticas no son exactamente mi fuerte.

—¿Los problemas eran demasiado difíciles, o no los entiendes en absoluto? —sondeó.

Dudé en contestar, pero permaneció en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

—No tenía ni idea —respondí finalmente a medida que los estudiantes que no reconocí comenzaban a bambolear en la habitación.

—Ya veo —dijo.

Mantuve mis ojos fijos en él, sin atreverme a ver si alguien estaba siguiendo la conversación. Él me iba a enviar a la oficina y pedir que me degradaran. Me imaginé la vergüenza de enfrentar a Peeta y mis nuevos amigos cuando volviera a clase a recoger mis cosas.

—Bueno, en realidad no es una sorpresa —dijo, sobresaltándome cuando saltó de la mesa.

—¿No lo es? —pregunté confundida.

—No, en absoluto. La oficina nos pasó copias de la información que tu madre dio esta mañana y vi que en los dos últimos años has asistido a seis escuelas. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Um, sólo nos mudamos mucho —respondí, sorprendida a dónde iba con esto.

—¿A cuántas escuelas has asistido antes de eso? —preguntó, claramente interesado.

—He perdido la cuenta. Supongo que tal vez veinte o más desde quinto grado —dije, tratando de recordar todas las escuelas a las que había asistido.

—¿Tu padre está en el ejército? —preguntó, sonando confundido.

—No, señor. A mi mamá simplemente le gusta mudarse —dije, tratando de hacer que la situación pareciera normal.

—Eso es una locura. ¿Cómo espera que te mantengas al día si te sigue mudando a todas partes?

—Siempre me las arreglo —dije, tratando de cubrir a Enobaria.

Me miró con escepticismo, obviamente no creyéndome.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —dijo en voz baja, estudiándome atentamente. Me sonrojé ligeramente ante su mirada enfocada. Engañar a los profesores de aquí se estaba convirtiendo en un juicio—. Bueno, está claro que tenemos trabajo para nosotros. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nunca sabemos —dije, dejando escapar más información de la que normalmente permitiría.

—De acuerdo, bueno, primero tenemos que obtener un indicador de tus habilidades matemáticas. Veo que tomaste el año pasado matemática básica. ¿Alguna vez has tomado cualquier tipo de clase de álgebra? —preguntó a medida que el nivel de ruido en el aula se elevaba.

—No, señor.

—Ya veo. Hmmmm… bueno, te voy a enviar a casa con esta evaluación para que podamos tener una mejor idea de exactamente dónde estás ―dijo, hurgando a través de los cajones de su escritorio—. Aquí está. Esto debería darnos una idea aproximada.

—Lo haré tan pronto como llegue a casa —dije, aliviada de que no estuviera listo para mandarme a un menor grado todavía.

—Bueno, relájate y toma un pequeño respiro, luego puedes trabajar en él.

—Está bien —dije, aferrando mis libros contra mi pecho mientras huía de la habitación antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión sobre mí.

—Oye, ¿qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —preguntó Peeta, asustándome.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté un poco a la defensiva mientras trataba de deslizar la evaluación entre las páginas de mi libro sin que él lo notara.

—Le dije al señor Heavensbee que tal vez debería comprobarte, en caso de que te perdieras —dijo, lanzándome una sonrisa pícara.

—En serio, ¿y se creyó esa línea? —pregunté, incapaz de resistirme a reír—. Estoy bastante segura que me dijiste antes que el diseño de la escuela era pan comido.

—Pero él no sabe eso —dijo, tratando de parecer inocente.

—Bueno, sé que soy nueva, pero incluso yo noto que nuestra clase está a sólo dos puertas más abajo —dije, sin dejar de reír.

—Entonces, ¿qué quería Hanson? —preguntó, cambiando el tema.

—Quiere que llene una evaluación —dije suspirando, sin saber cuánto había oído en la puerta. Toda la honestidad en esta nueva escuela me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa. Había estado tres meses y medio en mi última escuela sin que nadie obtuviera ni un destello de cómo era mi vida. Ahora, en menos de veinticuatro horas, el más lindo chico con el que había hablado nunca, sabía mucho más de mí de lo que me gustaría.

—Oye, lo siento. No quiero ser entrometido. De todos modos, no es gran cosa. Cualquiera que comience la escuela a mediados de año puede ser que necesite un poco de ayuda —dijo Peeta, malinterpretando mi suspiro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito ayuda? —pregunté con cautela, tratando de ver exactamente lo que había escuchado.

Parecía sincero, devolviéndome la mirada con seriedad.

—Bueno, si necesitas alguna ayuda puedo ir a tu casa y ser tu tutor si lo deseas.

—Um, tal vez —dije, sabiendo sin sombra de duda, que el infierno se congelaría antes de que yo lo invitara a mi casa.

—Veo que la encontraste —dijo el señor Heavensbee cuando entramos en la sala, haciendo evidente que la maniobra de Peeta no había pasado desapercibida.

Peeta se rió y me guiñó un ojo, haciendo que mi cuerpo cosquilleara. Una cosa era resistirse a su sonrisa con hoyuelos, pero el guiño fue mi debilidad y era francamente peligroso.

Aturdida por su atención, accidentalmente tropecé con la mesa de una chica que estaba sentada justo delante de Delly.

—Uups, lo siento —murmuré, levantando su lápiz que había tirado al suelo.

Eché un vistazo a Delly mientras me sentaba y me sorprendió ver que su sonrisa de antes estaba ausente y había sido reemplazada por una sonrisa apretada que no alcanzaba sus ojos.

Con el corazón encogido, de inmediato comprendí que había cometido algún tipo de paso en falso. Siguiendo su mirada, vi que ella estaba viendo la espalda de Peeta ilusoriamente. La inquietud se deslizó lentamente a través de mí cuando me di cuenta que había estado coqueteando con el chico del que mi nueva amiga estaba enamorada.

_¿Qué diablos estaba pensando de todos modos? _Mi plan para esta mudanza era hacer amigos y encajar en el poco tiempo que imaginé que estaría por aquí. Era una locura incluso considerar la idea de poner en marcha una relación que no tuviera la oportunidad de ir a ninguna parte.

La última hora de clase se arrastró a medida que me sentaba al lado de ahora una silenciosa Delly. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el señor Heavensbee nos despidió de la escuela no pareciendo utilizar un sistema de campana. Me colgué el bolso al hombro y recogí mis libros de la escuela cuando Delly hizo lo mismo.

—Gracias por toda tu ayuda hoy —le dije, probando el agua.

—No hay problema, me he divertido hoy —dijo, lanzándome su sonrisa habitual esta vez.

Dejé escapar un suspiro reprimido, aliviada ya que al parecer no estaba guardando rencor.

—Yo también —dije, hablando con sinceridad. _A excepción de la última parte del día, _no pude dejar de pensar.

Mirando alrededor, vi a Peeta tratando de separarse de su grupo de amigos para llegar hasta mí. No queriendo remover las brasas, le lancé un apresurado adiós a Delly y Clove mientras me lanzaba fuera de la puerta antes de que Peeta me pudiera interceptar.

_**Enobaria es definitivamente todo un personaje(si, ya se, estoy siendo muuuuy amable), y Peeta poco a poco se abre paso con Katniss.**_

_**Primer día de clases de Katniss y Gale, cómo creen que los trataran sus compañeros?**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, follows y en especial por leer!**_

_**MildredxDD:** Este capítulo es menos denso, espero que te haya gustado!_

_**Juliper22: **Antes que nada, gracias por tu apoyo :) Ahora, pasando a la historia: A mi también me da un feeling de "Katniss y Peeta", me enamoré por completo de la historia y decidí adaptarla por que los principales me recuerdan mucho a Katniss y Peeta originales. Este capítulo ya es más ligero, aunque ya veremos si la actitud de Enobaria les trae problemas... Nos seguimos leyendo!_

**_Brownielocks57:_**_ Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que espero que aligere un poco tu horrible semana :) No lo había pensado así, pero tienes razón, Kat es como una combinación de los protagonistas originales. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Nos leemos!_


	5. Compras y lavandería

Capítulo 4

Gale me encontró en un punto a medio camino del pasillo con una gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

—Hola mocoso, ¿cómo te fue hoy? —pregunté, a pesar de que estaba escrito por todo su rostro.

—¡Fue el mejor primer día de todos, Katniss! Ya hice un amigo —dijo, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Mi corazón se hinchó con sus palabras. Hacer amigos siempre era difícil para él, siendo tranquilo y pequeño para su edad. Sus inseguridades acerca de su tamaño siempre lo hacían reprimirse y sólo después de unos meses finalmente comenzaría a salir de su caparazón. Por lo general, esta transformación se produciría justo cuando Enobaria decidiera mudarnos de nuevo.

—¡Yuju! Buen trabajo, colega. Te dije que este sería un buen lugar — dije, dándole un empujoncito con mi cadera a medida que descendíamos los escalones de la entrada de la escuela.

—Sí, claro, ayer no estabas diciendo eso, cuando te enteraste de que estaríamos en la misma escuela —bromeó.

—Eso es cierto —me reí—. Pero supongo que no es tan malo.

—Uf, ahí están mamá y Seneca —dijo Gale, señalando hacia Enobaria que estaba estacionada justo frente a nuestra escuela—. Al menos podría haber tratado de esconder un poco el auto—agregó, puesto que ambos podíamos escuchar el auto sonando ruidosamente al ralentí en la acera.

Hice una mueca en acuerdo con sus palabras. Nuestra serie de vehículos de mierda había sido una vergüenza para mí durante años, pero Gale sólo se había dado cuenta recientemente de que el óxido, los neumáticos lisos y el escape malo no eran virtudes cuando estabas siendo dejado cerca de tus compañeros. Estaba agradecida de que al menos el agujero oxidado en el piso trasero no fuese visible desde el exterior. Puede haber sido genial para los _Picapiedra _conducir un auto sin piso, pero no tanto para nosotros.

—Bueno, démonos prisa antes de que Seneca haga algo que realmente nos avergüence, como hurgarse la nariz o algo así —dije, lanzándole una sonrisa a Gale.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa. Seneca definitivamente no es el padrastro más brillante que hemos tenido en los últimos años. Su hábito obsesivo de rascarse cada superficie de su cuerpo era suficiente para hacernos vomitar. Gale sólo tenía dos años cuando Enobaria dejó a su padre, y Seneca es el padrastro número siete desde entonces. Ella nunca se casó legalmente con ninguno de los tipos con los que se enganchó, sólo le gustaba referirse a cada uno de ellos como su cónyuge. Yo estaba bastante segura de que eso tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que nunca se había divorciado oficialmente de mi papá.

La única vez que jugaba la carta de la madre soltera era cuando estaba en la oficina de asistencia social. Entonces el ser soltera, pagaba.

Ella era la reina en encontrar resquicios en el sistema y jugar perfectamente la carta de "pobre de mí". Esta vez su sistema de manipulación había dado buenos resultados, dándonos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas. Sin embargo, eventualmente se hartaría de Seneca al igual que lo había hecho con todos los demás y tendríamos que lidiar con la enorme explosión de una pelea.

Por lo general después de eso, juega el papel de la mujer maltratada, incluso a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces, ella hace casi toda la paliza. Una vez la vi enterrar un par de tijeras en el muslo del padrastro número cuatro cuando él trató de caminar junto a ella. Cuando la policía llegó al lugar, se había convencido a sí misma de que lo hizo porque temía por su vida. La policía echó un vistazo a la habitación de porquería del motel en que nos alojábamos y desde luego le tomó la palabra. Ellos arrastraron lejos al número cuatro, y nunca lo volvimos a ver. Luego los del motel, no tan amablemente, nos acompañaron fuera de las instalaciones después de eso.

—En efecto —dijo Gale, usando una frase que había aprendido en la televisión.

La puerta del auto se quejó ruidosamente en señal de protesta mientras la abría con todas mis fuerzas. Eché un vistazo alrededor, esperando que el ruido hubiese pasado desapercibido. Mi boca se abrió en shock cuando vi a Peeta subir al todoterreno negro que Gale había admirado aquella mañana.

Los ojos de Peeta se encontraron apreciativamente con los míos antes de que me agachara para entrar al vehículo antes que Gale. Traté de analizar su mirada mientras Enobaria sacaba lentamente nuestro ruidoso Chevy por el resto del circuito para padres. Él definitivamente me había visto subirme a un viejo auto destartalado, sabía que usábamos cupones de comida y que vivíamos en un parque para casas rodantes y, sin embargo, por la forma en que había estado mirándome, nada de eso parecía importarle.

Sentí que mi enamoramiento por él comenzaba a crecer a medida que nos alejábamos. Tuvimos un largo viaje de cuarenta y cinco minutos a la ciudad, dándome tiempo para pensar, pero por desgracia, también tiempo para que se formara la duda. ¿Estaba siendo amable sólo porque tenía la impresión de que yo era fácil o algo así? ¿Por qué más iba a estar interesado en alguien como yo cuando tenía chicas como Delly esperando al acecho?

Para el momento en que finalmente nos detuvimos en la tienda de segunda mano del Ejército de Salvación en Bozeman, me había convencido a mí misma de que Peeta y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos.

Me sentí mal, sabiendo que tendría que ponerle fin inmediatamente a sus avances. Si vivir con Enobaria me había enseñado algo, es que no quería ser como ella. No iba a precipitarme en ninguna relación con un chico.

—Uno creería que estarías más feliz por conseguir cosas nuevas —dijo Enobaria sarcásticamente mientras salíamos en tropel del auto.

—Oh, lo estoy —respondí rápidamente, sin querer provocar nada—. Sólo estaba pensando en un trabajo que tengo que hacer más tarde esta noche —mentí.

—¿Qué? ¿Te pusieron tarea en tu primer día? Podría haber predicho eso cuando entramos en su campus de culo remilgado esta mañana. Bueno, yo no me mataría haciéndolo —murmuró mientras lazaba la colilla de su cigarrillo en la acera, a pesar de que había un bote contenedor junto a la puerta principal.

—No lo haré, mamá —dije una mentirita blanca. Enobaria no era una fanática de la educación formal, y había intentado en más de una ocasión salirse con la suya con toda esa idea de la educación en el hogar, pero Gale y yo siempre nos opusimos a la idea. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las veces cuando nos metíamos en viviendas del gobierno, era un requisito previo que ella nos matriculara en la escuela.

Gale y yo nos dirigimos directo a los estantes de ropa de niños una vez que entramos en el edificio, mientras que Enobaria y Seneca fueron a la sección de ropa para adultos. Suspiré mientras veía sus espaldas en retirada. El grueso del recibo de la tienda de segunda mano tenía que ir a ropa escolar para Gale y para mí ya que no teníamos guardarropa de invierno alguno. Me di cuenta de que tendría que mantenerme firme si Gale y yo teníamos la más remota posibilidad de conseguir cualquier cosa.

Ojeando rápidamente a través de los estantes, saqué cualquier cosa cálida que pareciera ser de la talla de Gale. Encontré cuatro pares de jeans que parecían estar relativamente en buen estado y lo envié a los vestidores a probárselos. Todos menos un par le quedaron perfectamente. El cuarto par era sólo ligeramente holgado, pero lo añadí a nuestro carrito de todos modos, tomando lo que pudiéramos conseguir. Añadí una docena de camisetas de manga larga en una variedad de colores y diseños a la pila, sin siquiera molestarme en que se las probara. Incluso si fueran demasiado grandes, tendrían que servir ya que la selección no era de lo mejor. La idea de comprar ropa interior usada siempre me daba escalofríos, pero encontré dos pares de calzoncillos largos que eran de su tamaño. Gale intentó protestar cuando los vio, pero lo convencí de que eran necesarios.

—Está bien, ahora sólo necesitas una chaqueta más pesada que tu sudadera con capucha —dije después de equiparlo bastante bien con ropa de abrigo.

—¿Puedo ir a la sección de juguetes mientras encuentras una? — suplicó él.

—No zopenco, tendrás que probártela. Vamos, lo haremos rápido — le prometí mientras divisaba el carrito desbordado de Enobaria a través de la tienda.

Tuvimos éxito con los abrigos inmediatamente, encontrándole una chaqueta de nieve que parecía prácticamente nueva.

—¡Genial! Y es azul —alardeó él felizmente mientras le subía la cremallera.

—Perfecto —dije, haciéndole dar la vuelta para que pudiera asegurarme de que el ajuste era adecuado en todos los sentidos—. Está bien, ahora puedes ir a ver los juguetes —dije. Él se escabulló antes de que las palabras pudieran salir de mi boca.

Sonriendo, volteé hacia el carrito para sumar mentalmente los contenidos. Los jeans eran más costosos de lo que me hubiese gustado a seis dólares cada uno, pero sabía que eran una necesidad. Afortunadamente, sus camisas y pijamas eran sólo dos dólares cada uno. Su abrigo de invierno era la mayor ganga por diez dólares, llevando su total hasta sesenta y tres dólares. Con ese número en mente, me dirigí a la sección de adolescentes para mí.

La selección de jeans de mi talla era decente, y me sorprendió que fuesen dos dólares más baratos que los de Gale. Sin embargo, las camisetas de manga larga eran otra historia. Sólo pude encontrar tres que servirían, y eran dos veces más costosas que las de Gale. Realmente no podía dar sentido a los precios de la tienda, pero supongo que no importaba, es lo que es. Dándome por vencida con las camisetas en frustración, me dirigí hacia las chaquetas, con la esperanza de encontrar algo agradable. Encontré un bonito abrigo rosa y varias sudaderas con capucha que eran súper baratas. Las sudaderas con capucha me dieron otra idea para mirar la selección de camisetas regulares.

Finalmente anoté, encontrando una docena de camisetas para usar debajo de las sudaderas con capucha, todas a un precio de ganga de sólo un dólar. También lancé unos cuantos pares de calzoncillos largos en el carrito para mí, incluyendo un conjunto que era de un rosado bastante claro y otro en lavanda. El único lugar en el que tracé la línea fue en un sujetador usado, sabiendo que podía arreglármelas durante algún tiempo con los dos que tenía. Sumando el total de mis cosas con las de Gale, me sentí aliviada de que sólo lleváramos ciento veinte dólares. Tenía la esperanza que Enobaria se apegaría a su promesa y dejaría que Gale consiguiera un par de elementos que no fuesen prendas de vestir y tal vez algunos libros para mí.

Empujé mi carrito a la parte trasera de la tienda donde almacenaban los libros y felizmente perdí la noción del tiempo, hojeando su selección. Algo bueno acerca de tiendas de segunda mano era que siempre tenía un montón de libros y sólo a un cuarto del precio, pronto tuve una gran pila en el suelo a mi lado.

—Katniss, ¿dónde está Gale? —preguntó Enobaria, repentinamente de pie junto a mí.

—Por el lado de los juguetes, ¿por qué?

—Iba a ir a buscarle un poco de ropa —dijo en tono maternal por una vez.

—Oh, encontré algo para él —dije.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Estoy lista para salir de esta tienda. ¿Encontraste algún libro?

—Sí, elegí veinte. ¿Te parece bien? Sólo serán cinco dólares.

—Eso está bien —dijo ella con generosidad.

—Gracias mamá. Mi ropa y la de Gale equivalen a ciento veinte, con mis libros, es ciento veinticinco. Sé que Gale está buscando una mochila y tal vez un juguete —dije, tratando de darle una idea aproximada de la situación económica.

—Eso está bien. La mía no puede ser mucho más que la misma cantidad. Probablemente vamos a obtener un crédito de nuevo.

Miré con escepticismo su carrito, encontrando sus palabras difíciles de creer.

—Todavía tenemos que conseguir mantas y algunas toallas —añadí, expresándolo con cuidado para que no se enojara.

—Maldición, es cierto. Vamos a ver cuánto piden las sanguijuelas por su ropa de hogar —dijo ella, empujando su carrito hacia la sección de ropa de cama.

—Mamá —le reprendí, mirando alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie la oyó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, empezando a irritarse.

—Nada, es sólo que, todo esto es gratis para nosotros, así que... — dejé que mi voz fuera a la deriva.

—¿Sí? Pero si no tuviéramos el bono ellos estarían chupándonos hasta dejarnos seco. Prácticamente podríamos conseguir estas nuevas cosas por los precios que están cobrando.

Suspiré, pero mantuve la boca cerrada, porque no quería arruinar su buen humor.

Pasando por la rejilla juntas, ambas encontramos edredones que nos gustaran. Le hablé de conseguir uno de Star Wars para Gale, a pesar de que pensó que era demasiado viejo para él. Gané la batalla cuando le señalé que era el más barato en el lote.

Las toallas eran una ganga también a un dólar cada una y escogimos diez de las más grandes que parecían las más duraderas. Ahora que ya habíamos desbordado los carros, Enobaria y yo rodeamos a Gale y Seneca. Gale ganó la lotería al encontrar una bolsa Ziploc de un galón lleno de superhéroes por sólo dos dólares, lo cual compensó con la mochila negra de Plain Jane que Enobaria le regaló ya que sólo costaba un dólar.

Seneca quería un poco de equipo de pesca también, pero por suerte Enobaria vetó la idea y envió a un enfurruñado Seneca fuera para poner sus cosas lejos. Podíamos oír su refunfuñar mientras íbamos camino hacia el frente de la tienda, pero lo desconecté trabajando en las matemáticas en mi cabeza. Con las compras de Gale, incluidos los juguetes, todas mis cosas, las sábanas y mantas, nos dejaba con ciento sesenta y tres dólares.

Mientras que las cosas de Enobaria no superaran los ciento treinta y siete dólares, estaríamos bien.

Enobaria y Seneca salieron a fumar mientras yo manejaba las compras. Manteniendo un ojo de águila en la cinta de registro, vi cómo la mujer empezó a escanear a través de la ropa de Enobaria. Gemí cuando vi varias camisas de vestir, completamente inapropiadas para nuestro estilo de vida, siendo escaneadas. Enobaria tenía una adicción a la ropa bonita que nunca tiene oportunidad de usar ya que muy rara vez sale y no trabaja. Hice una mueca cuando la ropa de Enobaria dio noventa dólares y todavía la pila de Seneca no había pasado. Mentalmente revise mis artículos, preguntándome qué podía regresar si superábamos la cantidad. Mis libros serían los primeros que tendrían que irse y que por lo menos nos daría un extra de cinco dólares para trabajar.

La dependienta terminó con la ropa de Seneca y nuestro total se asentó en ciento cincuenta y cinco, diecinueve dólares más de lo que teníamos que gastar. Saqué las cosas de Gale del carrito en primer lugar, apilándolas cuidadosamente mientras lo escaneaba. La ropa fue después, seguido de la chaqueta que necesitaba y mis jeans. En el momento en que sonó mis sudaderas y calzoncillos largos, estábamos en nuestro límite.

Ella no había llegado a ninguna de mis camisetas todavía, o a un par de sudaderas que había escogido para dormir. No sabiendo qué hacer, continué dejándola escanear los artículos a pesar de que sabía que nos íbamos sobre lo planeado.

—Eso va a ser trescientos cuarenta y cuatro dólares —dijo mientras le entregaba nuestros tres bonos de cien dólares.

—Um, nos pasamos. Lo siento, debería haber dicho algo antes —dije mortificada, sabiendo que había hecho que trabajara extra.

—Bueno, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer —dijo amablemente, estudiando el bono por encima de sus gafas de diamantes de imitación—. Ah, es un bono de descuento de Thurston House. Bueno, podemos tomar los impuestos porque te dan un descuento libre de impuestos —dijo, dándole a un botón que redujo nuestro total a trescientos veintitrés dólares. Agarré la última bolsa que tenía mis libros y suéteres en ella y comencé a sacar el contenido.

—Bueno, bueno, no tan rápido. ¿Sabías que los miércoles son los días para los mayores? —preguntó—. Y a juzgar por el aspecto desgastado en tu cara, seguro que podrías usar un día de descanso del mayor —dijo con un brillo en sus ojos cuando golpeó otro botón en el registro, llevando el total a doscientos noventa y tres dólares—. Mira, mucho mejor —dijo, y me entregó un certificado de regalo para siete dólares.

—Muchas gracias —dije, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en la garganta.

—El placer es mío, querida, ahora ve a casa y cuídate a ti y a tu dulce hermano —dijo, señalando a Gale que estaba saltando en el exterior.

—Lo haré —prometí, cargando nuestras bolsas en el coche.

—¿Te dieron un vale por el crédito? —preguntó Enobaria mientras empujaba el carrito por la puerta principal.

—Sí, pero sólo tenía siete dólares —dije, temblando de frío, sin molestarme en decirle lo que la "sanguijuela", como ella se había referido a la mujer antes, había hecho por nosotros.

—Mierda, te dije que eran un montón de chupadores de sangre —se quejó con Seneca mientras apagaban sus cigarrillos.

—En realidad no —murmuré mientras cargaba las bolsas en el coche—. Todos tenemos un montón de cosas —continué de manera improvisada.

Enobaria siguió quejándose mientras salimos del estacionamiento, pero la desconecté leyendo uno de mis nuevos libros de la bolsa que había dejado en el asiento a mi lado. Su voz se desvaneció tan pronto me perdí en la historia. A menudo especulaba que si había un Dios, él debía haberme dado el don de perderme en un libro como un salvavidas.

Cuando estaba leyendo, no importaba que estuviéramos abarrotados todos en el coche juntos veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, o que hubiéramos saltado varias comidas. Podía sumergirme tan completamente en un libro que todo lo demás se tornaba trivial.

Mi lectura fue interrumpida cuando Enobaria llevó el auto en el estacionamiento de una lavandería. Ahogué un gemido. Sabía que teníamos que lavar la ropa, pero después del estrés de la tienda de segunda mano, sólo quería estar de vuelta en nuestro hogar temporal.

—¿Podemos hacerlo en la lavandería del parque de casas rodantes? —pregunté esperanzada.

—No, sólo tiene dos lavadoras. Además, Seneca y yo merecemos un descanso para tomar café mientras tú y Gale lavan la ropa —dijo Enobaria, entregándome una pila de desmenuzados billetes de un dólar—. Este es el efectivo hasta que Seneca pueda encontrar trabajo —agregó.

—Está bien, lo haré durar —dije, alisando los billetes mientras iba a recuperar un carro para transportar nuestra ropa dentro del edificio.

Después de haber cargado la ropa y el jabón de lavar que mantenemos en el maletero del auto, Enobaria y Seneca salieron del estacionamiento, con la promesa de regresar en unas horas.

Ordené la ropa en tres grandes cargas para conservar nuestro dinero mientras que Gale utilizó la máquina de monedas para convertir los billetes en centavos. Al menos el lugar estaba vacío, así podría usar tres máquinas una al lado de la otra. Era un dolor tratar de mantener un ojo en varias lavadoras dispersas en toda la instalación.

—Bueno mocoso, gracias por tu ayuda. ¿Qué tal un bocadillo?

—¿En serio? —preguntó, corriendo a la máquina expendedora.

—Elige uno y podemos compartir un refresco —añadí, sintiéndome extravagante.

Se mordió el labio.

—No lo sé, Katniss, no quiero que te metas en problemas.

—Está bien, tontín. Mamá y Seneca están afuera consiguiendo café, ¿verdad? Bueno, este es nuestro regalo. Vamos a mantenerlo como nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que estaba rompiendo las reglas, pero su deseo de comer algo superó su conciencia.

Varios minutos más tarde, finalmente tuve que pedirle que tomara una decisión. Se debatía entre los chips y su dulce favorito, M&M de maní.

—¿Por qué no consigues los M&M ya que tienen dentro maní, de esa manera es como si estuvieras recibiendo un regalo doble?

—Buena idea —dijo, sonriéndome.

Metí algo de cambio en la máquina expendedora por él y nos dirigimos a la máquina de refrescos para conseguir nuestro refresco.

—Aquí tienes, hermana —dijo, ofreciéndome la bolsa abierta de dulces mientras nos acomodamos en los asientos de resina dura.

—No, gracias, pequeño, no estoy tan hambrienta.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, no creyéndome mucho.

—Afirmativo —dije, tratando de tapar el olor de su caramelo para que mi estómago no gruñera y traicionara mi mentira.

Gale masticó alegremente sobre su inesperado obsequio mientras leía mi libro hasta que la ropa estuviera lista para ser cambiada a su alrededor.

Un poco más tarde, mientras que la ropa iba cayendo en los secadores, le di a Gale un paseo en el carrito de lavandería por las instalaciones que estaban todavía vacías de otros clientes.

Le encantaba cuando fingía que iba a chocar el carro contra algo, sólo para girar el carrito hasta parar en el último momento posible. Las carcajadas que salían de él me hicieron reír de alegría. Momentos como este sólo aclaraban por qué nunca podía dejarlo.

Nuestra diversión llegó a su fin cuando la ropa empezó a secarse. Enobaria era seriamente obsesiva compulsiva sobre la ropa arrugándose, y sólo la suya le importaba, lo que parecía ser una contradicción teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo vivíamos en el coche. A pesar de que sentía que la idea era ridícula, que había recibido suficientes golpes en los últimos años para saber que tenía que hacerlo bien. Así que, a medida que cada pieza de su ropa se secaba, Gale y yo la sacábamos y agitábamos vigorosamente antes de alisarla en la mesa plegable y rodarla como Enobaria prefería. Rodar la ropa antes de ser doblada ayudaba a eliminar las arrugas y las líneas de pliegue, y Enobaria había llegado a apreciar este método.

Gale y yo terminamos con la ropa mientras el sol se ponía fuera, haciendo que la temperatura cayera rápidamente. Mientras esperábamos que Seneca y Enobaria volvieran, hice que Gale se cambiara sus delgados jeans gastados por un par de calzoncillos largos y unos gruesos jeans que habíamos comprado antes. También agarró una de sus camisas de manga larga calientes-de-la-secadora, para ponerse en encima de su camiseta.

Enobaria y Seneca se detuvieron en el estacionamiento cuando estaba deslizándome en una de mis sudaderas nuevas. El calor de la secadora me envolvió y ahuyentó el frío que había comenzado a deslizarse en la lavandería mal aislada.

Entregué el cambio y miré a Enobaria mientras contaba las tres facturas restantes.

—¿Cuántas cargas hiciste? —preguntó, haciendo que Gale se tornara rígido a mi lado.

Palmeé su mano en la oscuridad, tranquilizándolo.

—Cuatro —mentí fácilmente, sin sentir ninguna culpa. Que Gale tuviera algo en su barriga vacía superaba las mentiras en mi libro—. Las lavadoras eran de setenta y cinco centavos cada una, y cada carga se llevó cincuenta centavos de secado —añadí antes de que pudiera preguntar, representando cada centavo que había gastado.

_**Conocemos un poco más de la vida familiar de Katniss y Gale, ella como siempre, pone a su hermano antes que a ella misma.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, follows, favoritos y sobre todo, por leer!**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima!**_

_**Pekis Fletcher: **No hay problema si no dejas review, pero que bueno que lo leas y que te guste! Qué piensas de este nuevo capítulo?_

**_MildredxDD:_**_ Nuevo capítulo, qué te pareció?_


	6. Eligiendo tutor

Capítulo 5

Al siguiente día de escuela fue muy similar a como mi primer día había ido, excepto que ahora tenía mi propio escritorio en cada una de mis clases.

Como quiso la suerte, mi nuevo pupitre estaba situado precisamente junto al de Peeta, lo cual hizo tambalear seriamente mi decisión de hacer caso omiso de sus avances. Estuvo tan atento como el día anterior y no pude evitar responder a su naturaleza fácil mientras continuaba salpicándome con preguntas.

—¿Cómo va tu evaluación? —preguntó, mientras nos dirigíamos fuera de la clase de matemáticas esa misma tarde.

—Um, no estoy segura. Hanson dijo que lo iba a revisar esta noche — dije, tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Bueno, mi oferta todavía sigue en pie —dijo.

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, simplemente no estoy segura de con qué necesitaré ayuda —respondí, intentando pasar por alto el verdadero problema.

—No hay problema. Todo me viene fácil.

—Vaya, ¿un poco engreído, eh? —pregunté, riéndome de su fingida expresión de herido.

—Ja-ja. Nah, no estoy diciendo que no tenga mis defectos. Ni siquiera pienses en pedirme que haga cualquier cosa en la cocina, eso es un completo desastre.

—Ja, yo también —reí.

—Genial, nuestros futuros hijos se morirán de hambre —dijo, sonriéndome.

—Supongo que eso significa que el matrimonio está fuera de la cuestión—bromeé.

—De ninguna manera, simplemente contrataremos un cocinero o pediremos para llevar —dijo, encontrando una solución a un punto discutible.

—Genio —dije, todavía bromeando cuando nos sentamos de nuevo en la clase del señor Heavensbee.

—Así que, ¿cuáles son tus planes este fin de semana? —preguntó justo antes de que el señor Heavensbee pudiera comenzar con nuestro experimento científico.

—Desembalar —mentí, dejando de lado lo que realmente estaba preguntando.

—¿Todo el fin de semana? —insistió.

—Sí… —fui interrumpida cuando el señor Heavensbee llamó nuestra atención hacia la parte delantera de la sala.

Miré a Delly para ver si ella había captado nuestro intercambio y vi la expresión de resignación en su rostro. Yo estaba confundida en toda esa situación de quién-estaba-saliendo-con-quién. Todos parecían muy cercanos. Incluso antes, en aquel día, estaba convencida de que Cato y Clove estaban saliendo hasta que él me coqueteó durante la clase de Educación Física. Clove había estado de pie junto a mí, y traté de prepararme para un ataque verbal, pero ella se limitó a reír cuando lo rechacé.

El resto del día pasó rápido después de que el señor Heavensbee nos emparejara para hacer el experimento que aparecía en la pizarra. Los pasos del experimento eran extensos, así que mi pareja Madge y yo tardamos un poco charlando mientras hacíamos los cálculos apropiados necesarios para completar la tarea. El señor Heavensbee se paseó por la habitación, deteniéndose en cada grupo para ofrecer sugerencias o elogios.

—Buen trabajo, chicas —dijo, deteniéndose en nuestra mesa para felicitarnos.

—Gracias, hice uno parecido el año pasado —dije, sintiéndome un poco culpable por la ventaja que tenía.

—Excelente, la mitad de la batalla es recordar lo que has aprendido —dijo, palmeando mi hombro mientras se alejaba.

—Hombre, no estoy segura de que alguna vez haya tenido un profesor ni la mitad de amable como los de aquí —le dije a Madge mientras limpiábamos nuestro desorden.

—Bueno, mi papá de alguna forma lo exige —dijo, guardando nuestros vasos en el lugar apropiado.

—¿Tú papá? —pregunté perpleja.

—Sí, él de alguna manera preside la junta escolar aquí y he oído que es duro como una roca —dijo, riendo ligeramente.

—Vaya, eso es muy genial —dije, sintiendo un toque de envidia porque su padre hubiera tomado un papel activo en su educación.

—Es una molestia a veces. Siempre sabe todooooo lo que está pasando —dijo, arrastrando la palabra.

—Apuesto a que sí —digo riendo.

—Así que, yo estaba de alguna manera escuchando a escondidas ayer y te oí decir a los demás que has estado en algunas escuelas. ¿Cómo es eso?

Hice una mueca ante sus palabras.

—No es divertido —respondí finalmente honestamente.

—¿En serio? Estoy un poco celosa por toda la gente a la que has podido conocer. Todo el mundo aquí es muy genial, pero a veces anhelo más espacio. Odio sentir como si estuviéramos en una pecera todo el tiempo con todo el mundo siempre en tus asuntos.

—Eso es verdad, pero creo que es muy genial como todos ustedes se han conocido de toda la vida —dije, intentando mantener el tono melancólico fuera de mi voz.

—Sí, esa parte es muy genial, pero aún así esto se vuelve muy elitista —dijo, mirando a Delly y sus amigas.

Asentí, entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo. En mi último instituto de más de tres mil estudiantes, teníamos una división estándar de grupos.

Estaban los atletas y las animadoras, quienes eran todos amables en su mayor parte, pero preferían pasar el rato unos con otros ya que sus deportes les mantenían entrelazados muy estrechamente; los frikis de la banda, a quienes nunca los veías mucho porque siempre estaban practicando en algún lugar; los feligreses, quienes disfrutaban difundiendo su mensaje y siempre estaban tratando de reclutarte para algún evento de iglesia. Los drogadictos no estaban ni aquí ni allí. Flotaban por la escuela como si no tuvieran ninguna preocupación en el mundo. El peor de todos los grupos eran los niños realmente inteligentes. No los que llevaban protector de bolsillos, gafas con cinta adhesiva del tipo friki, me refiero a los que estaban en el camino correcto. Tenían poco tiempo para cualquiera fuera de su esfera y disfrutaban de la exclusividad de su grupo. Luego estaban los ratones como me gustaba llamarlos, que eran los solitarios o del tipo silencioso. La mayoría de las veces preferían estar solos, aunque a veces sería lo suficientemente abiertos para aceptar un amigo en sus solitarias existencias. Los intermediarios eran todos los demás y disfrutaban del privilegio de flotar a cualquier grupo que eligieran. Ahí es donde encajaba yo. Solía empezar el primer día como un ratón, pero me las arreglaba para flotar a cualquier grupo que me conviniera.

Era evidente aquí en mis dos cortos días en Munford que los grupos estaban un poco más simplificados: los que tienen mucho dinero, los que tienen un poco de dinero, y luego los pocos con muy poco dinero. En su mayoría, las líneas eran borrosas entre cada grupo y todos parecían llevarse bastante bien, con la excepción de Rue y su hermano. Me preguntaba, ya que yo vivía en el mismo parque de remolques, si al final sería tratada de manera similar a ellos aquí, pero algo me dice que tiene más que ver con ellos personalmente que algún tipo de división de clases ricas o pobres.

—Así que, ¿vas al baile de Halloween en casa de Clove al final del mes? —preguntó Madge.

—Um, no estoy segura. Lo mencionó ayer en el almuerzo, pero no soy muy buena bailarina.

Madge rió en respuesta.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo es realmente, tampoco. Sólo pasamos el rato. Ya sabes, escuchar música, ese tipo de cosas. Es estupendo, ya que los padres de Clove compraron estos enormes calefactores exteriores de gran tamaño. Los han puesto en su granero que ha sido renovado —dijo sonriendo—. Deberías venir.

—Bien, bueno eso suena más como mi tipo de cosa —dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Así que, si no es un baile real, ¿cómo se viste todo el mundo? —pregunté, mentalmente repasando mi limitado armario.

—Bueno, eso es lo divertido —se rió entre dientes—. Todo el mundo todavía se arregla y todo, solo por el gusto de hacerlo, supongo.

—Oh, bueno yo…

—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que tienes algo que funcionará —dijo Madge, viendo mi aprensión.

—Por supuesto —dije, enluciendo una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro.

Cualquier otra conversación fue interrumpida cuando el señor Heavensbee nos despidió por el día. Tomando mis cosas, me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Oye, Katniss, espera —gritó Peeta detrás de mí.

Me detuve por un momento para que pudiera alcanzarme.

—Tengo que tomar el autobús —dije a toda prisa mientras se me unía.

—No te preocupes, el señor Macon, el conductor del autobús, te esperará —dijo Peeta tranquilizándome mientras caminábamos rápidamente por el pasillo—. Además, si alguna vez pierdes el autobús, yo puedo darte un aventón —agregó.

—Simplemente no quiero preocupar a Gale —dije, todavía sin desacelerar.

—Así que, de todos modos, quería preguntarte si irías al baile de Clove conmigo —preguntó finalmente, manteniendo mi ritmo.

—¿No le importará a tu novia? —pregunté un poco duramente.

Pareció sorprendido por mi tono o tal vez fue mi pregunta.

—¿Novia? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Delly —dije, viendo el juego de emociones en su rostro.

—¿De verdad crees que te pediría salir si estuviera viendo a alguien más? —preguntó con seriedad, agarrando mi mano para detenerme.

—No lo sé. Simplemente parece que hay algo allí —le contesté con sinceridad.

—Salimos un par de veces, pero también he salido con Clove y Madge. Todos nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo que cuando intentamos salir nunca sale bien. Los únicos dos que parecen hacer que funcione son Marvel y Glimmer —dijo nombrando a los otros dos en su grupo—. Han estado saliendo casi desde que ella se mudó aquí.

—Creo que las chicas podrían sentirse de forma diferente —dije.

Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Lo sé, supongo, pero no puedo forzar algo que no siento, especialmente ahora que sé cómo se debe sentir —dijo, mirándome significativamente.

—Ni siquiera me conoces —dije en voz baja.

—Entonces dame la oportunidad de conseguir conocerte — respondió dulcemente.

Bajé la vista hacia nuestras manos que estaban todavía enlazadas y disfruté de la calidez que su mano estaba dando a la mía.

—¿Y si no te gusta lo que encuentras? —dije finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos, más vulnerable de lo que alguna vez me he sentido en mi vida.

—No creo que eso pudiera ser incluso una posibilidad remota. ¿Irás conmigo? —preguntó una vez más.

Finalmente cediendo bajo su encanto, asentí.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara por mi asentimiento. Me apretó la mano antes de ir trotando a reunirse con sus amigos en el pasillo. Observé su retirada por un momento antes de salir corriendo para que realmente no perdiera el autobús.

Musité una disculpa al conductor del autobús, quien, por cierto, era el vivo retrato de un comercial de Santa Claus con su pelo blanco y barba larga.

—No hay problema, querida. Tu hermano Gale aquí, me ha dicho que ibas a venir —respondió, guiñándole un ojo a Gale que estaba sentado en primera fila.

—¿Primera fila? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja a Gale.

—Siempre me siento al frente —dijo.

—¿Lo haces? —pregunté, prefiriendo la parte trasera.

—Sí, nadie te molesta aquí ya que el conductor puede oírlo todo — respondió a sabiendas.

Mi corazón se tambaleó ante sus palabras. Sabía que en algunas de sus antiguas escuelas lo habían molestado debido a su tamaño y todo eso, pero nunca me di cuenta de que fue a este punto.

—Bueno, siempre que esté contigo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —le dije, tragando duramente.

—Lo sé, pero estos asientos son los más geniales de todos modos — dijo, lanzándome la sonrisa que más me gustaba.

—Lo que tú digas, mocoso —dije, dándole un codazo.

Levanté la mirada y vi los ojos del conductor en nosotros a través del espejo retrovisor. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y se limitó a sonreír, reconociendo que había escuchado toda nuestra charla.

Examiné los ocupantes del autobús y parecían ser en su mayoría alumnos de quinto o sexto y más jóvenes, con la excepción de Rue y su hermano, que estaban despatarrados en las últimas dos filas del autobús.

Suspiré pesadamente, ya temiendo mi viaje diario, a pesar de que tenía mayores problemas de los qué preocuparme. No tenía ni idea de cómo le iba a pedir un vestido a Enobaria. Sabía que nuestro dinero se había ido, dejando solo el vale de siete dólares de la tienda de segunda mano. Estaba segura de que podía encontrar algo adecuado ahí, pero convencer a Enobaria era otra historia. Tendría que decirlo correctamente y esperar al momento perfecto para saltar sobre ella.

El conductor del autobús hizo dos paradas antes de finalmente parar en frente de Shady Lane. Gale y yo salimos en tropel antes que Rue, Thresh y varios niños más jóvenes que había visto jugando en todo el parque de remolques en el último par de días.

Una ráfaga de aire frío nos golpeó en la cara mientras nos abríamos paso por el camino de tierra hacia nuestra casa rodante.

—Así que, ¿qué piensas de Mun-mierdaville? —preguntó Rue, alcanzándome.

—Me gusta —respondí honestamente.

Pareció decepcionada por mis palabras.

—Supuse que te gustaría —murmuró con condescendencia, desacelerando su ritmo para seguir detrás de mí.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunté, perpleja por su tono.

—Quiero decir que Peeta te ha tomado bastante cariño. No va a durar, sin embargo. Necesitas dinero que salga de tu culo para encajar con ellos —dijo, mirándome a sabiendas.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso, y además, por qué importaría eso de todas formas? —le pregunté, casi sarcásticamente.

—Sólo lo sé por experiencias pasadas. Todos piensan que son mejores que la basura del parque de casas rodantes como nosotros —dijo con tristeza, toda mordacidad abandonando su voz mientras arrastraba los pies para unirse con su hermano.

Medité sus palabras, subiendo las escaleras a nuestra casa rodante.

¿De verdad eran mis nuevos amigos tan superficiales? Peeta ya sabía sobre los cupones de comida y el auto destartalado, sin duda, vivir en un parque de remolques no sería la gota que colmaría el vaso.

El día siguiente amaneció con una sorpresa no muy agradable de varios centímetros de nieve helada que cubría el suelo, haciendo un paseo miserable hasta la parada del autobús.

—Esto apesta —gruñó Gale, temblando cuando se resbaló por vigésima vez.

—Lo sé, bien —le dije, alcanzándolo para equilibrarlo una vez más.

—¿Por qué está tan resbaladizo? No era así en Colorado —se quejó.

—No lo sé, pero está malditamente frío. ¿Apuesto de que te alegras de que te haya forzado a ponerte esos calzoncillos largos ahora? —le dije, lanzando mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros para ayudar con su equilibrio.

—Claro que sí, todavía tengo frío incluso con toda esta ropa encima —dijo, señalando el bulto que envolvía su estrecho cuerpo.

—Al menos sabemos que la escuela estará calentita —le recordé.

—Eso es verdad, _hermana _—dijo, usando su voz de pandillero.

—Necesitas trabajarla —le dije.

El autobús retumbó hasta detenerse y todos subimos, suspirando con placer cuando el calor del interior empapó nuestras frías extremidades. En el momento en que llegamos a la escuela, todos estábamos agradablemente descongelados y no disfrutamos la corta caminata para llegar a la puerta principal.

—Necesitas un gorro —le dije a Gale mientras corríamos arriba por las escaleras de la escuela con nuestras cabezas hacia abajo, con la esperanza de protegernos del frío.

—Lo sé —dijo con las mejillas rojas brillantes.

—Tal vez cuando Seneca encuentre trabajo, podemos preguntarle a mamá, ¿de acuerdo? —le aseguré.

Asintió antes de dirigirse hacia su clase después de que un chico de su edad le llamara por su nombre.

Las clases parecieron volar aquel día. Fue obvio desde el momento en que entré por la puerta que Peeta le había dicho a todo el mundo acerca de nuestra próxima cita. Me sonrojé incómodamente cuando me encontré con los ojos de Delly. Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual era un alivio. Al menos ese era un obstáculo menos con el que tenía que obsesionarme.

Peeta estaba tan encantador como siempre, y yo no podía resistir el magnetismo entre nosotros. Empujé las afirmaciones de Rue al fondo de mi mente. Por primera vez en mi vida, parecía posible que todo pudiera funcionar.

El señor Hanson me llamó al final de la clase de matemáticas para darme los resultados de mi evaluación.

—Bueno, Katniss, tus matemáticas básicas están muertas. Tu puntuación es muy alta en todas esas categorías. Las fracciones y álgebra parecen ser tu criptonita —dijo, sonriéndome.

—No es ninguna sorpresa —contesté, sonriendo a su referencia de Superman, que a Gale le habría gustado inmensamente—. Simplemente no recuerdo realmente aprender cualquiera de ellos —admití.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó en shock.

—No, señor.

—Hmm… Bueno, ahora que tenemos un punto de partida, podemos obtener la ayuda que necesitas. ¿Puedes quedarte después de la escuela un día a la semana para una clase extra? —inquirió.

—Um, no lo creo. Tomo el autobús.

—¿Tu madre estaría dispuesta a recogerte ese día?

—No lo creo —dije tratando de sonar indiferente, pero en realidad demasiado avergonzada para decirle que ella estaba demasiado ocupada aplicándose maquillaje y peinándose el pelo para realmente dejar la casa rodante para venir a buscarme—. ¿Puedo hacerlo durante el día escolar?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te parece durante el almuerzo dos veces por semana? Tengo a dos tutores en mente, así que tú puedes hacer tu elección. Uno es Peeta Mellark, o está Madge Undersee.

Sonreí.

—Bueno, Peeta me ha estado acosando sobre lo bueno que es en matemáticas, así que creo que voy a aceptar su oferta.

—Esa es una buena opción. Peeta tiene muy buena mano con los números. Ha llevado a nuestra escuela a las estatales cada año en la Competición de Matemáticas y obtuvo el primer lugar en todo el estado dos años consecutivos.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? —dije, sintiéndome un poco intimidada.

—No te preocupes, será un tutor excelente —dijo, sonriéndome.

—Bien —dije, antes de dirigirme a la puerta, sólo para chocarme con el objeto de mi inquietud.

—Oye, sé que tengo un atractivo animal, pero por favor contrólate. Estamos en la escuela después de todo —bromeó Peeta, estabilizándome con sus manos.

—Muy gracioso —dije, recuperando mi equilibrio, pero tratando de no pensar sobre lo bien que se sentían sus manos en mis brazos.

—Así que, conseguiste tu deseo —dije, dando un paso atrás para poner distancia entre nosotros.

—Ah sí, ¿qué deseo es ese? —preguntó, sonriéndome sugestivamente de una manera que hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir.

—Ser mi tutor, pervertido —dije, sintiéndome nerviosa por la manera en que estaba reaccionando a él. Yo no era ninguna novata en citas, pero nunca había sido tan completamente absorbida por alguien a quien apenas conocía.

—Maravilloso, así que finalmente has entrado en razón.

—Bueno, supongo que si Hanson dice que necesito un tutor tendrás que hacerlo —bromeé mientras entrábamos a la clase tarde, una vez más.

—No me tengan en cuenta ustedes dos. No es como si estuviera tratando enseñar ni nada —bromeó el señor Heavensbee mientras tomábamos nuestros asientos.

—Intenté decirle eso, señor Heavensbee, pero se mueve como un caracol —dijo Peeta, disparándome una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Lo siento, el señor Hanson tenía que hablar conmigo —dije, mirando sin éxito a Peeta.

—Lo sé, John me dijo que estaría hablando contigo después de clase —dijo el señor Heavensbee, tranquilizándome—. Sin embargo, no dijo nada sobre usted, señor Mellark.

—Tuve que acompañar a _milady _de regreso a clase —dijo Peeta con una acento inglés inexpresivo que hizo que la clase rugiera de risa.

Me sonrojé mientras él disparaba un guiño hacia mí.

—Oh, por favor —dijo el señor Heavensbee, intentando parecer severo.

Mantuve mis ojos bajos, intentando controlar el calor que se había deslizado hasta mi cuello. Si había alguna pregunta sobre la intención de Peeta antes, él acababa de responderla delante de toda la clase.

Cuando terminó el día, simplemente pareció natural esperar a Peeta antes de dirigirme fuera del salón.

—Ven, tomaré esos —dijo, arrancando la pila de libros de mis manos.

—Gracias.

—Así que, ¿puedo llevarte a casa?

—¿No está fuera de tu camino? —pregunté, intentando encontrar una excusa.

—Nop, trabajo esta noche, así que está exactamente en mi camino.

—Bueno, prometí a Gale que montaría el autobús con él —dije, agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo.

—No hay problema, puede ir con nosotros —dijo, sofocando la última de mis protestas.

—Um, está bien.

—Oye, no te preocupes, soy un buen conductor —dijo, escuchando mi desgana.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—No es nada —respondí, intentando esquivar la pregunta.

—Katniss —dijo, tirando de mi mano para que le mirara—. ¿Por qué no quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No quiero que veas dónde vivo —dije, mortificada porque me había sacado la verdad.

—Katniss, ya sé dónde vives. ¿Has visto el tamaño de este pueblo? Todo el mundo sabe todo. Ven, vamos a buscar a Gale —dijo, empujándome por el pasillo.

Le seguí detrás, preguntándome cuándo se había convertido mi vida en un libro abierto. Guardar secretos era mi marca, y en cuatro días de conocer a Peeta, todos mis secretos estaban al aire libre.

Gale estaba en la luna cuando se enteró que no íbamos a montar el autobús y prácticamente cantó de alegría cuando vio el todoterreno de Peeta.

—Santo cielo, esto es como algo que Batman conduciría —dijo, subiéndose a los lujosos asientos de cuero en la parte posterior.

Ahogué un gemido.

—Lo siento, Gale está obsesionado con los superhéroes.

—Es por eso que elegí este —dijo Peeta, mirando a Gale a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Gale, encantado.

—Por supuesto, ¿hay alguien más genial que Bruce Wayne? — preguntó Peeta, hablando el tipo de idioma de Gale.

—Exactamente —dijo Gale antes de lanzarse a una cuenta completa de los atributos de Batman y por qué lo distinguía de todos los demás superhéroes.

Peeta no tuvo ningún problema en seguir el ritmo de la obsesión de Gale e hizo un punto al añadir sus propios dos centavos.

Me hundí en mi asiento y escuché a Gale parlotear con el chico que lentamente estaba empezando a escardar su camino a mi corazón. Sabía que nada de esto podría terminar bien. Estábamos en tiempo prestado y yo no podía evitar ser arrastrada.

Gale se apiló fuera del vehículo tan pronto como Peeta se detuvo en nuestra casa rodante.

—Gracias por ser tan genial con él hoy —dije, deteniéndome atrás.

—Es fácil de hacerlo, es un chico estupendo.

—Gracias, también lo creo.

—Parecen muy cercanos.

—Lo somos. Es todo lo que tengo —dije con sinceridad.

Si Peeta pensó que mi comentario era extraño, ya que obviamente tenía a mi madre, lo dejó pasar.

—¿Estás segura de que no puedes salir este fin de semana? — preguntó antes de que pudiera salir del todoterreno.

—¿Qué tenías en mente? —pregunté, ya no queriendo luchar contra sus avances.

Me sonrió.

—Es el turno de Cato para una película mañana a la noche. Todos íbamos a dirigirnos hacia allí. ¿Te apuntas?

—Seguro, supongo. ¿Qué hora?

—¿Qué tal a las seis? No comas antes, te recogeré, comeremos ahí.

—¿Necesito llevar algo? —pregunté nerviosamente, tirando de mi labio inferior.

Sus ojos se dejaron caer a mi labio, distrayéndolo. Era vergonzoso, pero tirar del labio era un tic nervioso que tenía y que no podía evitar sin importar cuanto lo intentaba.

—Sólo a ti misma —respondió finalmente.

—Eso suena bien —dije, saliendo del vehículo—. Supongo que te veré mañana —añadí cuando la puerta del remolque detrás de mí se abrió de golpe.

Cerré su puerta a toda prisa y me volví hacia Enobaria.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Enobaria, dando una larga calada a su cigarro.

—Sólo un chico de la escuela —dije, caminando alrededor de ella para subir las escaleras. Suspiré con alivio cuando oí alejarse el vehículo de Peeta.

—Un coche bastante elegante —dijo Enobaria, siguiéndome dentro del remolque—. ¿Está visitando los barrios pobres? —preguntó con malicia.

Esto no era nada nuevo. Enobaria estaba completamente a favor de que yo tuviera citas ya que esperaba que le diera la razón al ser tan promiscua como lo era ella. Su broma era decirme constantemente que estaba destinada a acabar descalza y embarazada. Sus palabras me asustaban hasta la médula y había hecho de mi misión demostrar que estaba equivocada. Escogía cautelosamente con quién saldría, y ponía todas las reglas, incluyendo mi propio toque de queda. Si el hombre resultaba ser un completo sapo, mi toque de queda era siempre inusualmente temprano. Lo mismo se aplicaba si resultaba ser un pulpo y no podía controlar sus manos.

Enobaria decía que yo era una broma porque tenía muchas primeras citas, pero no una porción entera de segundas citas. Lo que ella no sabía era que la mayoría de los chicos me aburrían, o eran demasiado inmaduros, demasiado centrados en sí mismos o eran demasiado manos.

—Supongo —respondí, dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación con ella en mis talones, lo que me llenaba de recelo. Algo estaba mal. Parecía casi nerviosa—. ¿Dónde está Seneca? —pregunté.

—Fuera, buscando un trabajo —gruñó, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

—Eso es bueno —dije con alivio. Sin duda necesitábamos una entrada de dinero.

—Está bien para ti decirlo, no estás encerrada en esta estúpida casa rodante todo el día.

Mi corazón cayó por sus palabras. No era bueno que ella estuviera harta de nuestro nuevo hogar tan pronto.

—Podrías mirar si el supermercado contrata —le dije, agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo, olvidando que el padre de Peeta era el propietario.

Soltó un bufido poco atractivo.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Tenemos este lugar gratis por los próximos dos meses, y después el alquiler es sólo de tres veinticinco al mes —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Únicamente he pensado que querrías salir.

—Bueno, has pensado mal —dijo con enfado, contradiciendo completamente su anterior queja.

Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada a sus cambios de humor, y había aprendido a ajustarme a ellos.

—Deberías intentar escribir. Siempre estás diciendo que si tuvieras tiempo te encantaría escribir —dije, tratando de apaciguarla antes de que la situación se saliera de control—. He visto todo tipo de ordenadores usados en el Ejército de Salvación, tal vez puedas ir a buscar uno cuando Seneca consiga su primer cheque de pago.

Toda molestia dejó su cara mientras consideraba mis palabras.

—Esa no es una mala idea. Puedo empezar a tomar notas ahora — dijo, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación—. Tráeme una taza de café — añadió en el último momento antes de que pudiera irme a mi habitación.

Aliviada de que la bomba había sido desactivada, puse mi mochila en mi cama y mi dirigí hacia la cocina para preparar su café.

_**Amé a Peeta con Katniss, Peeta con los maestros y Peeta con Gale! Katniss cede poco a poco, pero es que ¿cómo resistirse a Peeta? Y además ya se ganó a Gale, así que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que estos dos estén juntos en serio. **_

_**Alguien más amó cuando Peeta dijo: "Nuestros hijos se morirán de hambre" ? No sé como Katniss puede fingir que no le interesa.**_

_**En fin, ya alargue mucho esto y sólo vengo de rápido. Disculpen por no contestar reviews hoy, pero quiero agradecer a Pekis Fletcher, brownielocks57, juliper22 y Ady Mellark87 por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme uno!**_

_**Gracias también por sus follows, favoritos y en especial, por leer!**_


	7. Primera cita

Capítulo 6

El día siguiente fue una ráfaga llena de actividad. Entre limpiar el remolque e ir de compras por más comestibles, tuve poco tiempo para obsesionarme en mi cita esa noche. Estaba agradecida por la actividad dado que sabía que habría sido un caso perdido para el momento que Peeta llegara. A las cuatro en punto, los quehaceres estaban hechos y la ansiedad empezó a colarse. Empecé a dudar mí decisión de tener nuestra primera cita con sus amigos. Había visto y leído suficientes libros y películas para saber cuán crueles pueden ser las personas. ¿Qué si todo era una broma y ellos tenían un motivo oculto? Sólo podía imaginar una cubeta de sangre de cerdo siendo dejada caer sobre mí cabeza o algo más retorcido.

Mi gran imaginación me tenía cerca del pánico para el momento que salí de la ducha. Usando el lado de mi muñeca para limpiar el vapor del espejo del baño, me estudié críticamente.

—Deberías cancelar —murmure a mí pálido reflejo.

A pesar de que mi renuencia estaba tratando de ganar, sacudí mi ansiedad y terminé de alistarme. Coloqué mi cabello hacia atrás en su habitual trenza de lado. Llevarlo suelto estaba fuera de discusión desde que fui forzada a dejar mi plancha y secador atrás cuando nos mudamos. No tuve mucho tiempo de extrañarlos cuando estábamos viviendo en el auto o el refugio el mes pasado, pero ahora que de alguna manera estábamos establecidos, sentía su ausencia inmensamente.

Me puse uno de mis nuevas sudaderas con capucha que no había llevado a la escuela y completé el atuendo con los mejores jeans que tenía.

—Luces bien —dijo Gale, entrando en mi habitación.

—Gracias, mocoso. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta noche? —dije, sintiendo una punzada de culpa por dejarlo.

—Voy a dibujar.

—¿Tienes papel? —pregunté, buscando mi bolsa de libros.

—Sí, la señora Davis me dio algo de papel de dibujo cuando se enteró que me gustaba dibujar —dijo él felizmente.

—Bueno, eso fue lindo de su parte.

—Ella me dio marcadores y lápices de colores también —agregó, sonriéndome sobre sus cosas caídas del cielo.

—Vaya, eso es genial, Gale —dije, sacudiendo su cabello y haciendo una nota mental para agradecerle a su maestra la próxima vez que la viera. Conseguir cosas nuevas era una proeza para Gale y para mí y cualquier nuevo regalo era altamente apreciado—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste anoche?

—Estabas ocupada con mamá —dijo, sin necesidad de decir más.

Incluso a los nueve, él sabía mantener un perfil bajo cuando las cosas parecían salirse de control.

—Bueno, espero el mejor dibujo para el momento que llegue a casa —dije, dándole un abrazo con un solo brazo mientras dejábamos mi habitación—. Qué tal si te hago algo para cenar —dije, mirando hacia el reloj y luego a la puerta que estaba cerrada al final del pasillo.

—Bien —dijo él, dejándose caer en el sofá con sus artículos de arte y su programa favorito en la televisión.

—¿Quieres macarrones con queso? —pregunté, mirando en los armarios por algo rápido para preparar.

—¡Mmm! Eso suena bien.

Preparé su cena mientras mantenía un ojo en la ventana. Quería ver a Peeta antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta. Mantenerlo lejos de Enobaria y Seneca tanto tiempo como pudiera, fue el mejor plan de acción que pude pensar.

Gale estaba masticando su cena en la mesa de café cuando el todoterreno de Peeta retumbó en el sucio espacio al lado de nuestro cacharro.

—Volveré pronto —le dije a Gale, agarrando mi bolsa y dirigiéndome afuera.

—Oye, hubiera ido a la puerta —dijo Peeta, viniendo alrededor del vehículo.

—Está bien, pero me estaba preguntando si podía tomar tu número de teléfono para dejarlo aquí en caso de algo pasara.

—Seguro —dijo, abriendo la puerta de pasajero de su vehículo para así poder inclinarse sobre el asiento y tomar un lapicero junto a un trozo de papel del medio de la consola.

No pude evitar admirar su trasero mientras se inclinaba.

—Aquí está —dijo él, girándose abruptamente justo a tiempo para atrapar mi mirada de admiración.

Sonrió brillantemente, haciéndome sonrojar por haber sido completamente atrapada.

—Está bien, ya regreso —tartamudeé, girándome en mis talones de regreso a las escaleras, preguntándome qué hay acerca de él que me hace perder el control.

—Aquí hay un número en el que puedes localizarme —le dije a Gale apurada mientras le entregaba el papel—. Llámame si pasa _cualquier _cosa —agregué, haciendo mi punto claro.

Asintió solemnemente, sabiendo sin preguntar qué situación justificaría una llamada telefónica. Cuatro días en paz era algo increíble y una explosión podía llegar en cualquier momento.

Miré atrás, hacia él, otra vez mientras me alejaba por las escaleras. Estaba inmensamente aliviada que el dueño tuviera equipado el remolque con una línea telefónica, no había nada en nuestra familia como teléfonos celulares.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Peeta, todavía de pie por la puerta de pasajero donde lo dejé.

—Sí —dije, mirando atrás, a la puerta cerrada—. Todo está bien — dije, tratando de convencerme más a mí que a él. Éste no era un nuevo territorio para mí, pero siempre me sentía como una traidora dejando a Gale atrás. Enobaria nunca descargaba su ira con él, pero aún así odiaba que haya tenido que escuchar las batallas. Para el momento en que tenía dos, Gale había sido expuesto a cualquier mala palabra y más violencia que nadie jamás haya tenido que ver.

Peeta lucía preocupado, pero sonreí hacia él.

—¿Estás segura que está bien irnos? —preguntó.

—Sí, está bien, vamos y tengamos algo de diversión —respondí, permitiéndole ayudarme a subir al todoterreno.

—Luces bien —dijo, sentándose en el asiento del conductor cerca de mí.

—Gracias, tú también —repliqué, hablando sinceramente. Los jeans que llevaba le ajustaban bien y tenían esa apariencia desgastada con la que venían al comprarlos, lo opuesto a los míos que estaban desgastados porque eran muy usados. Y por último llevaba una camisa térmica negra manga larga bajo una sudadera con capucha gris. El look causal le quedaba bien, incluso con su apariencia de modelo.

—Así que otra vez, ¿a la casa de quién vamos?

—A la de Cato. Él y yo tomamos turnos para hacer noches de cine, ambos tenemos grandes televisores con sonido surround y esas cosas. Además, como te dije, el cine más cercano está a casi una hora.

—Eso es genial —dije, no muy segura de que una televisión grande estaba en la misma liga que un cine.

Peeta me sonrío bajo la tenue luz.

—Confía en mí, una vez que la película empiece, nunca querrás ir de nuevo al cine.

—Vaya, esa es una fuerte declaración.

—¿Qué tal si apostamos? —dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Si yo gano, vienes a mi casa la próxima semana para mi turno de noche de cine.

—¿Y si yo gano? —pregunté, arqueando mi ceja hacia él. —Entonces hacemos un viaje a la ciudad y vemos una película en el cine de ahí.

Regresé su sonrisa, dándome cuenta que pierda o gane, otra cita estaba en el horizonte.

—¿Y si decides que no quieres ver una película conmigo la próxima semana? —bromeé.

—No es siquiera una posibilidad —respondió, luciendo escandalizado.

—Nunca se sabe —me reí—. ¿Y si soy una de esas personas que se ríe en todas las partes inapropiadas?

—Entonces me reiré contigo, así no te sentirás mal —declaró fácilmente.

—¿Y si me gusta lanzar palomitas en todas las partes aburridas? — dije, luchando con controlar mi risa.

—Entonces pretenderé que no te conozco —dijo él sin soltar una sonrisa.

—Lo que sea —me reí, golpeándolo en el brazo.

—Bien —rompió a reír—. Quizás sólo tomaré tu mano para sacarla del cometido.

El pensamiento de él sosteniendo mi mano fue suficiente para enviar mariposas revoloteando a través de mi estómago.

—Está bien, una más, ¿y si soy una de esas personas que le gusta hablar durante toda la película? —pregunté, menos alegre.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que distraerte, así te olvidarás de hablar —dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara fuera de control.

No estaba segura de cómo sentirme sobre la dirección que nuestra conversación había tomado. Usualmente yo, mantenía estricto control con cada chico con el que salía, pero Peeta parecía tener una manera de tomarme con la guardia baja. Estaba feliz cuando parecía que habíamos llegado, interrumpiendo la conversación. Peeta salió del camino principal, dirigiéndose a una casa cerca de un cuarto de milla. Maniobró su enorme todoterreno alrededor de un estacionamiento redondo antes de estacionarse al lado de un BMW y un Jeep Wrangler que había visto en la escuela.

El estacionamiento estaba pavimentado con los mismos ladrillos que cubrían el exterior de una extravagante casa que era por mucho la más grande que había visto. Instantáneamente me sentí fuera de lugar mientras observaba las terrazas envolventes en ambos pisos y la puerta de caoba intrincada, y ventanas con vitrales que podían competir con esas que ves en las iglesias.

—Santo cielo, esa es una enorme casa —dije antes de poder detenerme.

Peeta se rió mientras salía del vehículo y caminaba alrededor de mi lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —murmuré para mí misma antes de que Peeta pudiera abrir la puerta.

—Vamos, estarás bien —dijo él, viendo la mirada ansiosa en mi cara antes de que pudiera cubrirla.

Me senté inmóvil, mordiendo nerviosamente mi labio y sintiéndome pobre enfrente de esta elaborada mansión.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté finalmente, dándole toda mi confianza.

—Lo prometo —dijo solemnemente, tomando gentilmente mi mano.

Su toque de alguna manera ayudó a calmar mis nervios, y le permití sacarme del vehículo.

Sostuvo mi mano firmemente mientras nos dirigíamos a los tres escalones de la elegante terraza.

Miré alrededor mientras Peeta tocaba la puerta. La terraza era el sueño de todo lector, tenía grandes sillas acolchadas que pedían que te instalaras cómodamente todo el día leyendo un buen libro.

—Hombre, ¿qué te llevo tanto tiempo? —se quejó Cato mientras abría la puerta.

—Estamos justo a tiempo, cabeza hueca —dijo Peeta, sacando su puño para que así Cato pudiera chocarlo.

—Hola Katniss, estoy feliz de que pudieras venir —dijo Cato, moviéndose para darme un abrazo con un solo brazo.

—Gracias por invitarme —dije rígidamente, no acostumbrada a tan ligero cariño.

—Todos están en la cocina cargando sus platos. María nos enganchó con unos increíbles tacos —dijo sobre su hombro, mientras lo seguíamos a él y el ruido a través de la casa. No podía evitar sentirme como Alicia cuando cayó en el agujero del conejo mientras pasábamos de una habitación a otra. Cada habitación estaba decorada con buen gusto y lucía como si estuviera esperando para que le tomaran fotos para _Mejores Casas y Jardines _o algún otro tipo de revista.

El nivel de ruido aumentó mientras nos acercábamos a la cocina que se abría completamente a la parte trasera de la casa. Nunca había visto nada igual en persona: electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable, encimeras de mármol y una chimenea de gran tamaño. Tenía que ser la cocina de sueño de cualquier cocinero.

—Hola, Katniss —dijeron Delly, Clove y Glimmer al unísono, corriendo a nuestro lado.

Sonreí hacia ellas, aliviada por su cálida bienvenida.

Mirando alrededor, vi a otros estudiantes de las clases, incluyendo a Madge y a su novio, Thom, que era un estudiante de penúltimo año.

Otros tres chicos que no reconocí, por lo que asumí también eran de penúltimo año como Thom. Haciendo un rápido recuento, vi que en total había dieciséis de nosotros. La cocina era tan grande que nuestro grupo no parecía de cerca tan grande como bajo circunstancias normales lo haría.

—Todo el mundo tome sus cosas y dirijámonos abajo para la primera película —dijo Cato en voz alta, tratando de organizar el grupo.

Me moví en línea detrás de Peeta mientras todos hacían su camino a través de la disposición estilo bufet. Usualmente odiaba llenar un plato de comida frente a otras personas, pero todo olía como el cielo y no pude resistir colocar un poco de todo en mi plato. Peeta tomó dos latas de soda y las metió en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras yo agarraba las servilletas y cubiertos en mi mano libre.

Peeta me condujo a través de una puerta cerca de la cocina que guiaba a una escalera que dirigía a un nivel inferior. Seguí tras de él, maravillada por la alfombra de felpa que amortiguaba cada paso que daba. Finalmente alcanzando el último escalón, casi me reí en voz alta cuando me di cuenta que Peeta me había engañado en nuestra apuesta.

Una televisión casi tan alta como nuestro remolque se alineaba a lo largo de la pared de fondo en la habitación poco iluminada. La magia del cine continuaba con dos filas de ocho sillas reclinables de cuero. Una máquina de palomitas antigua se encontraba a través de la pared con una máquina de soda y una vitrina conteniendo cada dulce imaginable.

—Creo que he sido engañada —le murmuré a Peeta mientras nos sentábamos en la primera fila de asientos.

—Simplemente junté las probabilidades a mi favor —dijo Peeta con la esquina de su boca antes de darme un guiño.

Sintiéndome aturdida por su atención, miré abajo a mi plato mientras todos se juntaban en la habitación. Cato usó un control remoto para encender la televisión y otro para controlar las luces. El sonido vino a nosotros de todos los lados gracias a varios altavoces que se alineaban en la pared.

—Vaya, esto es justo como un cine —dije mientras los créditos de apertura se mostraban a través de la pantalla.

—Te lo dije —dijo Peeta, sonriéndome a sabiendas.

—Bien, tú ganas —admití.

El resto de la noche fue de maravilla mientras mirábamos dos películas taquilleras que había estado muriendo por ver. Antes de la segunda película, Cato hizo palomitas para todos y pasó dulces. No había tenido tanta diversión en un largo tiempo y para el momento que Peeta se estacionó frente a mi casa rodante al final de la noche, me sentía increíblemente feliz.

Temblé por el frío mientras él me ayudaba a salir del vehículo.

—Cielos, hace frío aquí —me quejé mientras saltaba, tratando de entrar en calor.

—Te acostumbras. —Peeta se rió, pasando sus manos vigorosamente por mis brazos para ayudarme a calentarme.

—La pasé genial esta noche —dije enfrente de él.

—Yo también —dijo, inclinándose justo cuando la puerta del remolque se abría fuertemente detrás de mí.

Peeta saltó hacia atrás como si le hubieran quemado.

—Hola, señora Everdeen —dijo él educadamente a mi mamá mientras ella tomaba una gran calada de su cigarrillo.

Me alejé de Peeta y me dirigí hacia los escalones antes de que Enobaria pudiera decir algo.

—Gracias otra vez —le dije a Peeta, usando mi cuerpo para bloquear a Enobaria tanto como pudiera.

—Um, de acuerdo, te veo en la escuela el lunes —dijo Peeta, mirándome extrañamente.

_**¿Qué tal la primera cita? Y ya hay una segunda asegurada. Enobaria no ha causado problemas, veamos cuanto tiempo dura así.**_

_** Probablemente regrese más tarde con un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, follows, favoritos y sobre todo por leer!**_

_**Ady Mellark87:** Qué tal la cita eh? Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!_

**_Juliper22:_**_ Aquí el nuevo capítulo, con Peeta siendo taaan Peeta como siempre y la pared de Katniss cayendo poco a poco. Un abrazo, alma gemela de lectura! :)_

**_Pekis Fletcher:_**_ Yo también le daba un mordisco a Peeta! Y más siendo mi tutor... le daba dos o tres jeje. _


	8. Segunda cita

Capítulo 7

Estaba feliz de haber mantenido la despedida corta ya que descubrí que Enobaria estaba buscando pelea tan pronto cerré la puerta del remolque. Era de esperarse un humor enojado, dado el hecho de que había sido dejada para preocuparse de sus propias necesidades por una noche. Ella me dio un completo ataque verbal, llamándome cada nombre imaginable hasta que finalmente fui capaz de escapar y retirarme a mi habitación. Al menos el ataque no fue físico.

Había escuchado una vez a alguien decir que el abuso verbal era peor que el abuso físico, lo que es un montón de mierda. Tomaría el descargo verbal de Enobaria cualquier día por sobre una paliza.

Después de años de ser llamada por los peores nombres posibles, había aprendido a ignorarlo y todavía lucir apropiadamente herida al mismo tiempo. El ataque físico por otro lado, venía tan rápido y tan inesperadamente que no tenía tiempo para prepararme mentalmente para ellos. Sabía que cualquiera viendo mi vida se preguntaría por qué no me endurecía y desafiaba a Enobaria. Lo que no podían entender es que nunca podías ganar con ella. Si me levantaba contra Enobaria, ella podría decidir comenzar a ir detrás de Gale, o decidiría pararse e irse algún día, llevándose a Gale y dejándolo para que lidie con las repercusiones solo.

Soporto toda la mierda de Enobaria por una razón y ésa era Gale.

Acostada en la cama, intenté encontrar una solución viable de ser capaz de ver a Peeta mientras lo mantenía lejos del drama sin fin que era mi vida. Finalmente llegué a la conclusión, luego de moverme y girarme por horas, que sólo lo mantendría casual. De esa manera, si Peeta decidía que salir conmigo no valía la pena la carga con la que venía, podía alejarse.

Simple, sin daño no hay falta. Satisfecha con mi resolución, finalmente me dormí.

La mañana siguiente me desperté tarde para encontrar el remolque inusualmente silencioso. Saliendo de la cama, descubrí que el ataque de tarde en la noche había cansado a Enobaria y ella y Seneca estaban durmiendo adentro. Gale y yo decidimos aprovechar la ventaja de la paz y tranquilidad pasando el día juntos. El único momento en que escuchamos de ellos fue cuando hicieron demandas de comida o algo para beber.

Todo el día, en la parte trasera de mi mente, me preocupé sobre cómo Peeta estaba manejando el áspero adiós de la noche anterior. Estoy segura de que probablemente estaba confundido de por qué no lo presenté a mi familia como cualquier persona normal lo habría hecho, pero no había nada normal en mi familia. Mi única meta anoche había sido mantener a Enobaria tan lejos de él como pudiera.

Disfrutando nuestra libertad, Gale y yo estuvimos en la sala de estar, menos el televisor, sin embargo, ya que había sido movido a la habitación al final del pasillo. Gale estaba decepcionado cuando descubrió su ausencia, pero mantuvo sus quejas al mínimo. En su lugar, trabajó en otra pintura que no me dejó ver mientras yo me enterré en un libro. Era del mismo autor que el señor Heavensbee nos estaba leyendo en clases, y absolutamente amaba el estilo de su escritura. El autor tenía una asombrosa forma de ser capaz de atraparte, haciéndote sentir como si fueras parte de la historia. Ya que el libro era enormemente intrigante, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo ansiosa por cómo éste iba a terminar.

Recién estaba empezando el anochecer cuando leí la última página de mi libro.

—¿Qué tal algo de cenar? —pregunté mientras Gale continuaba trabajando en su obra maestra.

—Bien —dijo él, sin levantar la mirada.

Me dirigí a la cocina, encantada con su diligencia, detestaba absolutamente cocinar, pero hice un esfuerzo por el bien de Gale.

—¿Qué tal espagueti? —pregunté, sacando el frasco de salsa Prego del armario.

—¿Con carne? —replicó él.

Levanté el paquete de carne molida que había comprado el día anterior, haciéndolo sonreír contento.

Estaba dejando la salsa a fuego lento en la cocina mientras los fideos terminaban cuando el único teléfono en el remolque sonó por primera vez desde que nos habíamos mudado.

Contesté, esperando que fuera un número equivocado.

—Hola.

—¿Podría hablar con Katniss? —preguntó la voz de Peeta, viniendo a través de la línea.

—Ella habla —repliqué mientras una sonrisa se estiraba por mi rostro. —Hola, es Peeta.

—Como que me lo figuré —dije bromeando—. ¿Cómo conseguiste este teléfono? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—De mi iPhone cuando lo usaste anoche para llamar a casa —dijo él, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Ingenioso.

—Oh sí, soy prácticamente Sherlock Holmes.

—En efecto —dije, usando la línea favorita de Gale.

Su risa llenó la línea telefónica.

—De todas formas, ¿estaba llamando para ver si podía darles un aventón a la escuela mañana? —preguntó él, sonando esperanzado.

—Ummm —dije, ganando tiempo. Por un lado, quería verlo y no andar en el autobús era definitivamente un beneficio, pero por el otro lado, estaba haciendo difícil para mí mantener nuestra relación casual—. ¿No está fuera de tu camino? —pregunté, intentando ponerle obstáculos.

—No, de hecho paso por tu lugar en mi camino a la escuela todos los días.

Reflexioné sus palabras mientras botaba el agua de los fideos espagueti por el desagüe.

—Bien —dije, finalmente cediendo.

Peeta vitoreó con deleite por mis palabras.

—Genial, los recogeré a las ocho quince —dijo antes de colgar.

El tono de llamada llenó mi oído y lentamente devolví el teléfono a su base. Hice una mueca por mi falta de fuerza de voluntad. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al dejarlo acercarse tanto, pero no podía evitar la atracción que sentía hacia él. Era diferente a cualquier chico que hubiera conocido alguna vez.

Fiel a su palabra, Peeta estacionó en la entrada exactamente a las ocho quince la mañana siguiente. Seneca ya había salido a su nuevo trabajo como jornalero en alguna compañía constructora, así que Peeta se puso en el espacio más cerca a la puerta.

Gale y yo saltamos por las escaleras antes de que él siquiera pudiera estacionar el vehículo.

—Habría ido a la puerta —dijo Peeta mientras subíamos al auto.

—Está bien, estábamos listos —dije, mirando a Gale para asegurarme de que estuviera abrochado.

El camino a la escuela fue rápido mientras Gale y Peeta charlaban como dos amigos que no se veían hace mucho. Bloqueé la mayor parte de su conversación una vez que se dirigió hacia los superhéroes, lo que se volvió un tema muy popular para ellos el resto de la semana.

El desconectarse diariamente me mantuvo en una burbuja feliz, descubriendo nuevas cosas sobre Peeta cada minuto que estábamos juntos.

También teníamos nuestra tutoría de matemáticas dos veces a la semana. Mantenerme concentrada en álgebra probó ser un desafío, al pasar ese tipo de tiempo íntimo solos sin nuestros amigos alrededor. Noté pequeños hábitos leves que él tenía que lo hacían aún más adorable.

Como la manera en que pasaría sus dedos por su cabello cuando estaba intentando llegar a un punto, o cómo tenía una docena de sonrisas diferentes que todas mantenían mi corazón latiendo de forma irregular, especialmente cuando eran dirigidas sólo a mí.

—¿A qué hora debo recogerte mañana? —preguntó Peeta mientras nos dirigíamos a su auto la tarde del viernes con Gale como retaguardia.

—Um, a las cinco estaría bien —contesté, subiéndome al vehículo mientras él mantenía la puerta abierta para mí—. Se supone que Enobaria me llevará de compras mañana, y no debería tomar mucho encontrar un vestido.

—No estaría tan seguro de eso. Antes de que mi hermana se fuera a la universidad, ella podía hacer de la compra de un vestido un asunto de un día completo.

—Bueno, soy bastante decidida.

—Peeta, ¿puedo jugar en tu iPhone? —preguntó Gale como siempre en el paseo.

—De hecho, amiguito, mira en el asiento a tu lado, en esa consola —dijo Peeta, apuntando a la caja de cuero negro en el asiento—. Es mi iPad. Creí que te gustaría más la enorme pantalla.

—Suuuuuuuave —dijo Gale, arrastrando la palabra mientras encendía el aparato electrónico. Para alguien sin mucha experiencia tecnológica, Gale se había vuelto un profesional en la corta semana que Peeta nos había estado llevando alrededor.

—Katniss, mira cuán genial es esto —dijo, sosteniéndolo para que pudiera ver la pantalla grande.

—Formidable, amigo, pero asegúrate de ser cuidadoso con eso. Esa cosa cuesta un montón.

—Lo haré —prometió mientras apretaba su nuevo juego favorito.

—No te preocupes —dijo Peeta, viéndome mantener un ojo en él—. Ha estado en mi escritorio sin ser tocado por los últimos seis meses. Era genial al principio, pero entre mi iPhone y laptop, realmente no tengo mucho tiempo para él.

—Aún así, se cuidadoso —le dije a Gale.

Peeta me sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—A veces suenas justo como una adulta.

—¿Es algo malo? —pregunté, sintiéndome un poco paranoica.

—No, es algo bueno. De hecho, es una de mis cosas favoritas sobre ti. Me gusta que nunca parezcan importarte las cosas por las que chicas de nuestra edad normalmente hablan.

—¿Como qué? —pregunté, sonriendo a la manera en que él veía a la mayoría de las chicas de nuestra edad.

—Oh tú sabes, dietas, ropas, a quién le gusta quién, bla bla bla.

Reí por sus palabras.

—Tal vez no soy una chica —bromeé.

—Oh confía en mí, definitivamente eres una chica —dijo él, enviándome una mirada apreciativa.

Sentí mis mejillas tintarse de color por sus palabras y miré hacia atrás a Gale para ver si estaba prestando atención, pero para mí alivio, todavía estaba lidiando con los Angry Birds en el iPad.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —pregunté desafiante.

Lo miré tragar con mis palabras.

—Mañana en la noche te mostraré cuán seguro estoy —respondió finalmente, mirando mis labios.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Todavía no compartíamos nuestro primer beso, y nos estaba lentamente enloqueciendo a ambos. Pasar cada día lado a lado en clase no había ayudado en nada a la situación.

—Gracias por dejarme usar tu iPad —dijo Gale mientras estacionaba junto al remolque.

—¿Por qué no lo guardas por mí este fin de semana? —dijo Peeta, estirándose para tomarlo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Gale antes de que pudiera intervenir.

—No estoy muy segura de eso —dije.

—Confía en mí, está bien —dijo Peeta, guiñándole a Gale.

—Sí, confía en él —intervino Gale, abrazando el tesoro a su estrecho pecho.

—De esa manera él puede enviarnos un mensaje mañana en la noche si necesita contactarte —dijo Peeta, jugando una carta que sabía que no podría ser capaz de resistir.

—Bien, pero debes ser extra cuidadoso con él —le dije, cerrando la puerta del vehículo.

Ambos nos despedimos de Peeta mientras él se alejaba de la entrada.

—Asegúrate de esconder eso de mamá —le dije antes de que entráramos. La última cosa que necesitábamos era que Enobaria lo viera y decidiera empeñarlo por una caja de cigarrillos o algo.

—Lo haré —dijo él, metiéndolo en su mochila.

Revisé a Enobaria antes de irme a mi habitación para quitar mi tarea del camino para que no estuviera rondándome la cabeza. La encontré ensimismada en su dormitorio, ocupada escribiendo en un cuaderno.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunté, metiendo mi cabeza en la habitación.

—Sólo un computador —murmuró ella, cambiando la página en su cuaderno.

—Estoy segura de que encontrarás uno mañana —dije, recordándole su promesa de llevarme de compras por un vestido.

—Sí, sí —dijo ella, echándome como una molesta mosca.

Sólo dejé caer el tema en lugar de empujarlo más. Cuando a Enobaria se le metía en la cabeza intentar algo nuevo, se metía por completo, olvidando todo lo demás. A través de los años, había asistido a cada instituto profesional imaginable, siempre llegando al borde del término antes de decidir que la aventura no era para ella. Siempre era la misma historia con cada nuevo lugar que vivíamos o cada hombre con el que se enrollaba. Debe haber encontrado su alma gemela al menos una docena de veces a estas alturas. Sin embargo, eventualmente la novedad pasaría, el _Príncipe Encantador _sería historia, y estaríamos en la carretera para otro estado nuevo que sería la respuesta a nuestros sueños… los sueños de Enobaria mejor dicho. Todo lo que podía esperar era que la obsesión por la escritura durara y tal vez nos quedáramos aquí por un tiempo.

Ir de compras por un vestido al día siguiente fue sorprendentemente bien cuando encontré el vestido perfecto en seguida en la tienda de segunda mano. Con la ayuda de Gale, estaba completamente abotonada en un vestido de terciopelo azul profundo que parecía acentuar mi piel en vez de borrarme todavía más. Era más largo que cualquier vestido que hubiera usado, barriendo las puntas de mis dedos, haciéndome sentir como si estuviera en la época Victoriana. Largas y delicadas mangas recortadas en encaje a la antigua bajaban por mis brazos a un fin en un punto justo más allá de mis muñecas. Gale aplaudió mientras yo giraba alrededor para lucirlo. Sonrojada de felicidad, me dejé el vestido puesto y me dirigí hacia la sección de zapatos.

Detestaba absolutamente comprar zapatos usados, pero sabía que mis zapatos deportivos no quedarían bien con el vestido.

—Katniss, luces increíble —dijo Seneca, ofreciendo un raro elogio cuando me vio en el departamento de zapatería.

—Gracias —dije.

Escaneé críticamente las tallas sietes sin una idea real de qué color de zapatos elegir. Viendo que múltiples pares podría funcionar, los saqué de la repisa y los alineé en el suelo. Separé cualquiera que luciera demasiado destrozado o usado, disminuyendo mi montón a un cuarto de lo que había empezado.

Luego de veinte minutos de indecisión, estaba cerca de la desesperación, estresada por cuál para elegir.

—Elige el par delicado de zapatilla negra de bailarina de ballet — dijo Enobaria, viniendo detrás de mí.

—¿Éstas? —pregunté, inclinándome a recogerlas y deslizándolas en mis pies.

—Sí, esas son perfectas —dijo ella, luciendo satisfecha.

—Gracias —dije, sonriéndole.

Ella devolvió mi sonrisa y me miró con afecto por primera vez en meses.

—¿Encontraste un computador? —pregunté, sintiendo de dónde venía el buen humor.

—Sip, un ordenador HP. Luce casi nuevo —se jactó.

—Vaya, eso es genial. ¿A cuánto? —pregunté casualmente mientras devolvía los zapatos rechazados al estante.

El precio que ella dijo definitivamente iba a reducir nuestro presupuesto.

—Necesito diez para cubrir la diferencia del vale. ¿Eso está bien? — pregunté, manteniendo mis dedos cruzados.

—Claro —dijo ella, todavía sonriendo contenta.

Era parcialmente mi culpa por alentar a Enobaria a escribir, así que sentí que realmente no debería quejarme por usar la mayor parte de nuestro dinero en comprar un computador, pero eso no ayudaba al enfermizo nudo en la boca de mi estómago.

En el camino a casa nos detuvimos en un Wal-Mart para comprar unas cajas de cigarrillos para ambos, Enobaria y Seneca. Insistí que Gale necesitaba guantes y un gorro, así que los empujé al departamento de niños para ver si tenían algo. No inesperadamente, él eligió los únicos con emblemas de Batman en ellos. En nuestro camino a encontrar a Seneca y Enobaria, vimos un espacio de liquidación de mochilas marcadas a tres dólares cada una. Encontrando una con Batman que hacía juego con su gorro y guantes, la saqué.

—Podemos al menos preguntar, ¿cierto? —dije mientras el estudiaba la mochila con anhelo.

Enobaria sólo accedió a dejar que Gale se llevara su mochila una vez que estuvo segura de que tenían suficiente para sus cigarrillos. ¿Qué más era nuevo? En el pasado Gale y yo habíamos sido testigos de Enobaria gastando nuestros últimos tres dólares en sus barritas de cáncer en lugar de obtenernos algo para comer, así que ambos éramos conscientes de dónde estábamos en la lista de prioridades.

Se redujo hasta nuestro último centavo, pero Gale dejó la tienda con la mochila sostenida firmemente en sus brazos. Él sonrió abiertamente todo el camino a casa y no pude evitar alcanzarlo y desordenar su cabello. Verlo feliz me hacía feliz.

Llegamos a casa momentos antes de que Peeta doblara en la entrada. Tomé mi cartera y miré a Gale quien estaba jugando felizmente en el iPad de Peeta.

—Recuerda mantenerlo fuera de la vista —le recordé, dándole un beso en la cabeza—. ¿Recuerdas cómo usar la aplicación para enviar mensajes también, ¿cierto?

—Sip —dijo él, sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla.

—Bien, te veo más tarde, mocoso.

—Adiós, hermana —dijo, finalmente levantando la mirada.

Peeta estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando la abrí, haciéndolo dar un rápido paso hacia atrás.

—Ups, lo siento —dije, riendo por sus reflejos rápidos.

—No hay problema, es sólo mi nariz —pretendió quejarse.

—En serio, lo siento —reí, subiéndome a su Navigator, ansiosa para salir de las temperaturas glaciales que habían llegado de la nada. El presentador de noticas en la televisión había dicho que estaría demasiado frío para nevar lo que me confundió completamente. Sólo sonaba como un oxímoron. Tanto como me concernía, si estaba nevando, hacía frío, así que el hecho de que hiciera demasiado frío para siquiera nevar parecía loco.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó Peeta, prendiendo la calefacción mientras salía de mi entrada.

—Bien. Encontré el vestido perfecto en seguida —dije emocionadamente.

—Guau, eso es increíble. Debes tener sentidos de radar o algo para encontrar uno tan fácil. Mi hermana, nos arrastraría de una tienda a la otra, por horas, y luego se quedaría con uno que había visto en la primera tienda. Personalmente creo que lo hacía para torturarme.

—Estoy segura —acordé, sin molestarme en decirle que yo tenía sólo la opción de una tienda.

Peeta disminuyó la velocidad del todoterreno, girando a un camino de tierra a tres kilómetros de mi casa. Justo a tiempo, comencé a mordisquear nerviosamente mi labio inferior por el pensamiento de conocer a sus padres.

—Sabes, es muy distractor cuando haces eso —dijo Peeta, estacionando el vehículo entre otro todoterreno como el suyo y una camioneta azul oscuro.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté confundida, girándome para verlo.

—Morder tu labio de esa forma —dijo él, estirándose para acariciar mi labio inferior con la yema de su pulgar.

Su mano se deslizó hacia al lado de mi rostro y suspiré incontrolablemente, corriendo mi lengua por mi labio donde su pulgar había estado previamente. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras observaba. Deslizó una mano detrás de mi cuello, posicionándome.

Temblé con anticipación mientras él se inclinaba hacia mí con intenciones claras.

De pronto, luces brillaron detrás de nosotros, rompiendo el hechizo.

—Bueno, mierda —dijo Peeta, dejando caer su mano a regañadientes—. Los otros están aquí —continuó, claramente decepcionado.

Suspiré, teniendo dificultades conteniendo mi propia decepción.

Peeta sonrió.

—Más tarde seguramente —dijo, bajándose del vehículo.

Abrió mi puerta y se estiró para ayudarme a bajar, atrayéndome para un rápido abrazo.

—¿Ya es más tarde? —preguntó con voz ronca, vocalizando mi propio deseo.

—Me gustaría —dije, alejándome mientras nuestros amigos se nos unían.

Juntos, nos dirigimos hacia su casa. Mantuve mi asombro al mínimo esta vez, aunque estaba bastante sobrecogida por la estructura completa. Donde la casa de Cato tenía un formal sentido Victoriano en ella, la de Peeta se veía como un centro turístico de esquí que había visto en fotos en el pasado. Varias mecedoras de madera talladas a mano se alineaban en la entrada que tenían vista a un pequeño estanque congelado al lado derecho de la casa.

El interior era cálido y acogedor con grandes habitaciones llenas con muebles color miel y acolchados sillones de cuero y sillas. Chimeneas ardían a través de la casa manteniendo el viento que aullaba afuera a raya.

Entramos a la cocina como un grupo y vi una atractiva pareja cocinando la cena juntos con obvio cariño.

—Mamá, papá, ésta es Katniss —dijo Peeta, presentándome—. Katniss, esta es mi mamá, Effie, y mi papá, Haymitch. —dijo.

—Katniss, es un placer conocerte —dijo Effie, alcanzándome para darme un abrazo rápido. El delicado aroma del perfume que usaba me envolvió. Me quedé tensa con su toque, desacostumbrada a otra mujer abrazándome. Para el momento en que pensé en devolver el abrazo, me encontré en un aplastante abrazo de Haymitch.

—Algo huele bien —dijo Peeta, moviéndose alrededor de la gran isla central para mirar dentro de la olla encima de la cocina—. Genial, chili y pan de maíz —dijo él, mirando dentro del horno.

—Oye, fuera de allí —dijo Effie, dándole un golpe con un guante para horno cuadriculado.

—Aww, vamos mamá —dijo él, danzando fuera de la línea de fuego antes de darle un beso cariñoso en su mejilla.

—Damas primero —lo reprendió, dándome una cálida mirada.

—Sí, damas primero —se metió Clove, moviéndose para tomar un pocillo de cerámica del mostrador.

El resto de nosotros seguimos y pasamos al papá de Peeta mientras servía cucharadas muy grandes en cada uno de nuestros pocillos mientras Effie sacaba el pan de maíz del horno.

El seductor aroma de especias flotaba en el aire mientras rociaba queso rallado encima de mi chili.

Peeta y yo fuimos los últimos dos de nuestro gran grupo en dejar la cocina. Me llevó por el pasillo hacia una gran habitación desbordada de conversaciones y buenas vibras. Suspiré con placer, viendo que era mi tipo de habitación. Varios sofás y reclinadores estaban dispersos alrededor, junto con los sillones puff más grandes que haya visto, en los que fácilmente se sentarían dos personas.

—Estos son geniales —dije, hundiéndome en uno de ellos mientras Peeta sostenía nuestros pocillos.

—Lo sé, ¿cierto? —dijo él, pasándome los dos pocillos para que pudiera unírseme—. Mi mamá los encontró en línea el año pasado y ordenó como ocho de ellos.

—Lindo —dije con admiración.

Effie vino y entregó trozos de pan de maíz hecho en casa una vez que todos estábamos establecidos mientras el papá de Peeta entregaba bebidas. Se tomaron el tiempo de hablar con todos y podía decir que a todos mis amigos les gustaban genuinamente ellos.

—Tus padres son geniales —le susurré a Peeta luego de que la película había estado puesta un rato.

—Supongo que lo son —dijo él, intentando sonar indiferente—. Bien, son bastante geniales —admitió finalmente—. Sólo no digas alrededor que me gusta estar con mis padres —agregó, dándome un guiño.

—No lo sé, ¿cuánto vale eso para ti? —lo molesté.

—Hmm, tendré que pensar sobre eso —dijo, arqueándome una ceja de manera provocativa.

Tragué duro y no pude evitar que mis ojos fueran a sus labios.

—Necesitas dejar de mirarme de ese modo —susurró en mi oreja.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, no quiero que la primera vez que nos besemos sea en frente de mis estúpidos amigos.

—Ah, ya veo —dije, sonriéndole mientras lamía mi labio suavemente.

—Grrr —gruñó, levantándose antes de que pudiera aceptar mi desafío.

—¿Quién terminó con sus pocillos? —preguntó, deteniendo la película.

Riendo con su tono frustrado, me puse de pie para ayudarlo a reunir los platos. Lo seguí por el pasillo, todavía riéndome levemente. Effie estaba en la cocina limpiando cuando entramos. Me uní a ella en el lavaplatos y comencé a enjuagar los pocillos.

—Katniss, tengo esto. Tú anda a ver tu película y diviértete con tus amigos.

—¿Está segura? —pregunté vacilante, mirando el montón de platos.

No podía recordar la última vez que Enobaria había lavado un plato, mucho menos que insistiera en que me divirtiera. Sentí un nudo formándose en mi garganta mientras obtenía un vistazo de cómo funcionaba una familia real con un monto equivalente de dar y recibir.

—Por supuesto cariño, anda y diviértete —dijo ella, dándole a mi mano un suave apretón.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos mientras Peeta y yo volvíamos donde nuestros amigos, así que me tomó un rato comprender cuándo hizo un giro dentro de una habitación vacía. Asimilando lo que me rodeaba, lo miré confundida.

Sin decir nada, me atrajo a sus brazos. Finalmente entendiendo el paseo, sonreí, mirando sus ojos mientras el corría sus manos por mis brazos, haciéndome temblar.

—He querido hacer esto desde la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti hace dos semanas —dijo, acercándome a él.

—¿En serio? —pregunté sin aliento, atrayendo mi labio inferior entre mis dientes.

Peeta gruñó, corriendo su mano por el lado de mi rostro para que pudiera pasar su pulgar por mi labio una vez más.

—No puedo decirte lo que eso me hace cuando lo haces —dijo él, inhalando una respiración desigual.

—Muéstrame —susurré, más atrevida de lo que había sido alguna vez.

Sin necesitar más ánimo, aplastó sus labios en los míos. Mis rodillas se volvieron masilla mientras me ponía más firmemente junto a él. Sus labios eran tan suaves como se veían y no pude resistir tocarlos con la punta de mi lengua, haciéndolo gemir. Malentendiendo su gemido, alejé mi lengua, sellando mis labios.

—Uh-uh, ábrelos por favor —susurró contra mis labios cerrados.

Los separé levemente, dándole el acceso que ambos queríamos. El tiempo perdió todo significado mientras nuestras bocas se volvían una.

Finalmente, luego de lo que pudo haber sido momentos de eternidad por todo lo que sabía, él finalmente se alejó, a regañadientes.

—Necesitamos volver —dijo, todavía respirando pesadamente mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía.

Asentí, intentando no mirar fijamente sus labios que todavía estaban al alcance. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con necesidad mientras veía mi mirada.

—Me estás volviendo loco —dijo, presionando sus labios a los míos por un rápido y abrasador beso que hizo mi cabeza girar.

—¿Eso es algo malo? —pregunté mientras él alcanzaba mi mano.

—De ninguna manera, es algo bueno —dijo, atrayéndome cómodamente contra el lado de su cuerpo mientras nos uníamos a los demás.

—Oye, ¿qué tomó tanto tiempo? —se quejó Cato—. Amigo, eres un perro —agregó, viendo mi mirada sonrojada y labios hinchados por besar.

—Cállate —dijo Peeta, lanzándole un cojín.

Cato tomó el cojín del aire antes de que pudiera golpearlo y se lo lanzó de vuelta a Peeta con precisión.

Clove y Glimmer rieron mientras mis mejillas se alumbraban enrojecidas.

—Volvamos a la película —dijo Peeta luego de lanzarle el cojín de vuelta a Cato.

Clove bajó las luces mientras Peeta y yo nos sentábamos de vuelta en nuestro sillón puff.

Mis ojos encontraron los de Delly antes que las luces bajaran, y me sentí horrible por la mirada dolorida que intentaba esconder.

Suspiré infeliz mientras la película volvía a encenderse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Peeta, envolviendo un brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Delly —susurré simplemente en respuesta.

—Lo sé, pero confía en mí, nunca fue así con ella —dijo en voz baja en mi oído.

Asentí. Con tan pocos chicos en una escuela, alguien estaba destinado a ser lastimado mientras las parejas cambiaban alrededor. Al menos en una escuela secundaria más grande, podías superarlo y no necesariamente tener que ver a tu enamorado con alguien nuevo tan frecuentemente.

—No te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro de que está feliz por nosotros —dijo, intentando hacerme sentir mejor.

Bufé con sus palabras.

—Dudo eso —dije, sonriendo a cuán ignorantes pueden ser los chicos a veces.

—Bueno, valía la pena el intento —dijo, dándome una media sonrisa.

—Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por la noche —bromeé en voz baja.

Toda la conversación siguiente fue puesta en espera mientras veíamos la película. Peeta dejó su brazo alrededor de mí todo el tiempo. Ocasionalmente deslizaría su mano por mi brazo y jugaría ligeramente con mi cabello, girándolo alrededor de su dedo. Su toque era distractor, y la mitad de la película pasó en un borrón mientras contaba los segundos en los que estaríamos solos de nuevo.

—Gracias Dios —dijo Peeta cuando la película terminó luego de una secuencia llena de acción.

Estaba aliviada de no ser la única que había estado sufriendo.

Effie y Haymitch estaban leyendo en la sala de estar en frente de la chimenea mientras todos pasábamos en fila. Se pusieron de pie para despedirse, dándole a todos abrazos mientras nos íbamos.

—Vas a venir a vernos de nuevo pronto, ¿verdad, Katniss? —dijo Haymitch, dándome otro abrazo de oso.

—Bueno, no puede si la aplastas de esa forma —bromeó Effie mientras me daba un abrazo mucho más delicado—. Pero debes volver pronto —dijo, sonriéndome con calidez.

—Lo haré —dije, tocada por su fácil aceptación de mí.

Nos despedimos de nuestro grupo mientras todos nos metíamos en vehículos separados.

—Bueno, eso fue una tortura —dijo Peeta, prendiendo la calefacción.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté con falsa inocencia.

—Sentarme así de cerca de ti por dos horas luego del beso. Hice todo lo que pude para no arrastrarte por una repetición —gruñó, sin comprar mi inocencia.

—Bueno, estoy feliz de que no fui sólo yo —dije con más honestidad de la que normalmente mostraba.

Manejamos silenciosamente por un momento corto hasta que Peeta repentinamente giró en un camino de tierra antes de estacionar el auto.

Lo miré de manera inquisitiva.

—Cuando te bese por buenas noches, no quiero ser interrumpido — dijo, soltando su cinturón de seguridad.

Se inclinó, poniendo sus labios en los míos de nuevo. El calor me atravesó mientras él suavemente acunaba mi rostro.

Luego de un momento, lentamente se alejó.

—¿Está bien esto? —preguntó, mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

Mi corazón se apretó mientras consideraba sus palabras. ¿Cómo algo que se suponía que fuera casual se volvió serio tan rápidamente? Me alejé y me senté pesadamente hacia atrás en el asiento. Las despedidas siempre habían sido dolorosas, pero además yo nunca me había acercado tanto a alguien antes. Nunca nos habíamos quedado en un lugar por más de seis o siete meses antes que Enobaria decidiera que estaba lista para seguir. Sin importar cuán esperanzada estaba que cambiaría, nunca sería ingenua en pensar que esta vez sería algo diferente.

—Oye, ¿qué dije? —preguntó, la preocupación tiñendo sus palabras.

Sacudí mi cabeza, sin confiar en mí para hablar.

Peeta tiró de mi brazo.

—Katniss, dime por qué estás tan afligida —rogó.

Me tomé un momento en buscar las palabras correctas antes de responderle.

—No se suponía que se volviera así de serio —susurré finalmente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabía que si salía contigo necesitaba mantenerlo casual. No puedo estar en una relación seria.

—¿Por qué no? —demandó.

—Porque, estamos de tiempo prestado, Peeta. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me he mudado los últimos diez años? —pregunté.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—Tampoco yo, perdí la cuenta luego de veinte.

Sus ojos se ensancharon con incredulidad.

—Es mi mamá. Siempre está buscando algo que nunca parece estar allí —dije, intentando ofrecer una explicación.

—Tal vez lo encuentre esta vez —dijo él con esperanza.

Sacudí mi cabeza miserablemente.

—Ni siquiera creo que lo que esté buscando exista.

—Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos allí, pero Katniss, no había manera en que alguna vez fuéramos a ser casual —dijo, dando un beso en mis labios antes de suavemente correr sus labios por mi mejilla—. Confía en mí, ¿bien?

Asentí, no viendo otra manera. Nuestros corazones se romperían, pero nos puse en este camino y no había vuelta atrás.

_**No voy a decir nada porque quiero saber que piensan de este capítulo, aunque seguramente sus reviews expresaran lo que siento!**_

_**Amo a Peeta! Lo siento, no me pude contener…**_

_**En fin, díganme que les pareció va?**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, por marcar la historia como favorita y por seguirla!**_


	9. Golpes

Capítulo 8

Peeta me dejó en frente de nuestro remolque luego de prometer llamarme al día siguiente. Subí las escaleras flotando, todavía sintiendo los besos que había dejado en mis labios. Me asomé a comprobar a Gale y me tomé un momento para levantar una manta a su alrededor. La metí apretada, estremeciéndome por el frío que se había asentado en el remolque. Cerré su puerta silenciosamente antes de dirigirme a mi propia habitación. Pude ver una luz a través de las rendijas en la puerta de Enobaria y Seneca, pero estaba demasiado agotada para mirarlos.

Me quedé dormida casi al instante en que toqué la almohada con imágenes de Peeta llenando mi cabeza. Imágenes que se volvieron sueños vívidos de estar encerrada en sus brazos mientras suavemente me acariciaba el cabello.

Mi mundo de ensueño se volvió una realidad en una sacudida debido a un golpe en el costado de la cabeza y alguien gritándome.

—Katniss, ¿eres sorda o estúpida? ¡He estado llamándote por veinte minutos! —gritó Enobaria, dándome otro bofetón, me golpeó en la esquina del ojo derecho, haciendo que lagrimee inmediatamente. Intentando sacudirme la confusión, me deslicé hacia atrás en la cama, intentando estar fuera de alcance.

—Lo siento. Supongo que estaba durmiendo profundo —dije, intentando disculparme—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¡Necesitaba mi maldito cenicero vaciado! —gritó ella—. Pero dado que eres una perra egoísta, ¡decidiste colarte aquí sin cuidar de tus responsabilidades!

—Lo haré ahora —dije, intentando levantarme, sólo para ser de nuevo empujada.

—No me hagas ningún favor, ¡no querría interrumpir tu sueño de belleza! —dijo sarcásticamente, saliendo a tropezones hacia el pasillo.

Intenté recuperar mis sentidos mientras acunaba mi cabeza palpitando entre mis manos. No era nada nuevo que Enobaria me despertara para volcar el cenicero o buscar una taza de café. Normalmente, tenía un sueño ligero y podía escucharla gritando, pero ésta fue la primera vez que me había dormido profundamente, lo cual explicaba el enojo de Enobaria. Ella aborrecía completamente ser ignorada.

Pude escucharla golpeando los gabinetes de la cocina y me estremecí, sabiendo que iba a ser una larga noche.

—¿Qué pasa? —Seneca salió tropezándose, preguntándole adormecido.

—¡Nada! —gritó—. Sólo estoy intentando meter mis ideas en la computadora y mientras tanto, todos en este maldito remolque duermen como muertos. Tú con tu espantoso ronquido que hace imposible concentrarme, y Katniss en su habitación, ignorándome descaradamente. Es una maravilla que algo se haga por aquí —dijo ella, cerrando con fuerza otro gabinete.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, preguntándome cuál sería el movimiento correcto para hacer. Cuando Enobaria había llegado así tan lejos era difícil interpretar lo que quería. Seneca debió haber alcanzado la misma conclusión ya que pude escucharlo retirándose por el pasillo como una miedosa gallina de mierda.

—¡Eso es, regresa a la cama! —gritó Enobaria desde la cocina.

Me puse de pie sobre unas piernas temblorosas, todavía sintiendo los efectos del último golpe. Una vez que me sentí firme, abandoné mi habitación y caminé silenciosamente por el pasillo.

Ella estaba parada cerca de la encimera fumando un cigarrillo mientras lavaba con fuerza los pocos platos en el fregadero con una mano.

—Mamá, dame eso —dije, permaneciendo a una distancia segura— . También te haré una taza de café —dije, intentando pacificarla.

Ella se dio la vuelta, fulminándome con la mirada y me preparé para lo que pudiera pasar luego.

—Bien —dijo ella finalmente, harta de los pocos platos que ya había lavado.

Pasó junto a mí y exhalé un suspiro de alivio, contenta de haber hecho la elección correcta al levantarme.

Boté el cenicero que comenzó todo el alboroto y puse una taza de agua a hervir en el microondas. Pude escuchar las voces apagadas de Enobaria y Seneca a medida que me aproximaba a la puerta del dormitorio para devolver el cenicero. Seneca estaba tomando ventaja de la apertura que yo había creado y la estaba alimentando con las palabras que ella necesitaba escuchar. Me quedé parada allí por un momento, escuchando mientras yo era pintada como la villana. _Seneca era tan bobalicón, y se preguntaba por qué a Gale y a mí no nos caía bien, _pensé para mí misma mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Ambos estaban sentados con las espaldas contra la pared fumando cuando entré. La nueva computadora de Enobaria estaba dispuesta sobre una pieza de madera contrachapada sobre el colchón frente a ella. Entregué el cenicero en silencio y me dirigí de regreso a la cocina a la vez que el horno microondas repicaba. Revolví el café instantáneo, crema y azúcar, de la manera en que a ella le gustaba. Una vez que el café de Enobaria estuvo en sus manos, terminé con la cocina antes de dirigirme a mi habitación con una bolsa de hielo en la mano.

Mi cama no estaba vacía cuando entré, y no estaba sorprendida. Gale estaba acurrucado en una bola pequeña, presionado contra la pared. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par cuando entré con la bolsa de hielo.

—Está bien, amiguito —dije, subiendo a la cama junto a él. Puse la bolsa de hielo en mi ojo caliente y casi gruñí de agonía por el frío contra mi piel suave. Momentáneamente miré a la distancia, sabiendo que solo preocuparía a Gale aún más.

—La escuché llamarte. Debería haber venido a despertarte —dijo, el dolor afligiéndolo.

—Oye, esto nunca ha sido tu culpa. ¿Entiendes? —pregunté, estirando la mano para limpiar una lágrima de su mejilla.

—Seg-ui-i-í pensando-o-o que en cualquier minut-o-o-o te levantarías —dijo ahogado, sollozando silenciosamente.

Puse la bolsa de hielo en la parte superior del aparador junto a mí y tiré de él en mis brazos.

—No es tu culpa —dije ferozmente, odiando a Enobaria por hacernos esto. La sensibilidad de Gale sólo se veía complicada por sus arranques de ira.

Gale siguió sollozando por varios minutos mientras le frotaba la espalda para consolarlo. Finalmente, sus sollozos se volvieron medio hipidos mientras sorbía las lágrimas y se secaba los ojos contra mi camisa.

—No te preocupes, es casi como un pañuelo —bromeé suavemente, ganando una sonrisa acuosa.

—Katniss, nunca me dejarás atrás con ella, ¿verdad?

—No, amiguito. Nunca te dejaré solo. ¿Cómo podría? Estamos esperando nuestro algún día pronto, ¿verdad? —pregunté suavemente.

—Sip, algún día pronto seremos sólo los dos —concordó.

Asentí. No había descifrado la logística, pero algún día, cuando fuera legal, Gale y yo dejaríamos a Enobaria.

—¿Dónde viviremos? —preguntó Gale bostezando, jugando uno de sus juegos favoritos.

—Algún lugar frío —dije por primera vez. Mi respuesta estándar siempre había sido un lugar cálido, pero un cierto galán con hoyuelos me había hecho pensar que el frío tenía cierto atractivo.

Gale pareció sorprendido por mi respuesta, pero siguió con la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y nunca volveremos a tener hambre?

—Nop, nuestros gabinetes y refrigerador siempre estarán llenos hasta rebosar.

—¿Y nunca nos volveremos a mudar? —dijo adormecido mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

—Nop, nunca nos volveremos a mudar jamás —le susurré.

Lo miré yacer dormido. Sin importar cómo me sintiera con respecto a Peeta, Gale siempre estaría primero.

A la mañana siguiente, mi rostro seguía en llamas por el ataque de locura de medianoche de Enobaria. Parpadeé tratando de abrir mi ojo derecho, pero sin éxito. Me enderecé rápidamente con miedo y me apresuré al baño para inspeccionar el daño. Gruñí cuando vi mi ojo a medio abrir ya que la piel que lo rodeaba estaba hinchada y conformada de colores que iban desde el azul oscuro al negro. Extendí la mano para tocar tentativamente la piel e hice una mueca cuando el dolor se disparó a lo largo de mi cara. Este no era mi primer ojo negro, pero había pasado tiempo desde que Enobaria había dejado una marca donde alguien pudiera verla. La última vez que había sucedido, un vecino lo había reportado, y nos mudamos al día siguiente. ¿Cómo podría explicar esto en la escuela el lunes? Recorrí varias excusas factibles, pero no encontré nada. Parecía como si me hubiera metido en una pelea de puños y perdí.

Pasé el día con hielo en el ojo, esperando que el hematoma desapareciera milagrosamente. Enobaria tuvo remordimiento por sus acciones e intentó varias veces entablar conversación conmigo. Bajo circunstancias ordinarias, habría respondido y hecho que se sintiera mejor por sus acciones, pero el estrés de ir a la escuela al día siguiente hizo difícil perdonarla esta vez. Gale pasó la mayor parte del día pegado a mi lado, mirándome cautelosamente. Él me había visto sufrir la ira de Enobaria múltiples veces durante el transcurso de los años, pero generalmente las marcas estaban escondidas debajo de mi ropa.

Luego de que sus intentos conmigo fallaron, Enobaria volvió su atención a Gale. Intentó sobornarlo de mi lado ofreciéndole observar su programa de televisión favorito con ella en la habitación. Gale balbuceó alguna excusa y permaneció estoicamente a mi lado. Enobaria finalmente se fue pisando con fuerza por el pasillo, maldiciendo algo sobre nuestro comportamiento egoísta.

Gale me miró preocupado cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, haciendo que todo el remolque temblara.

—Está bien, colega, ella está bien —dije, extendiendo mi mano para agarrar la suya para tranquilizarlo—. Por qué no vamos a mi habitación, podemos acurrucarnos, y leeré algo más del libro de Harry Potter que trajiste de la escuela.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el sofá.

Reí.

—Sí, en serio —dije, cautivada por su entusiasmo por el libro que su maestra le había prestado.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde y la noche perdidos en el mundo que la autora había creado.

—Este fue el mejor libro que jamás he visto —dijo Gale cuando di la vuelta a la última página.

—Fue realmente bueno —acordé—. Si tu maestra tiene el segundo, tráelo a casa y leeremos ése también —dije, sacudiéndole el cabello cuando bajó de mi cama—. Buenas noches, mocoso.

—Buenas noches, Katniss, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —dije, lanzándole una sonrisa.

Mi sonrisa se volvió una mueca una vez que él estuvo fuera de vista.

El dolor de mi ojo me había dado un feroz dolor de cabeza desde hacía unas horas. No tuve corazón para mandarlo lejos, así que intenté ignorar el dolor pulsátil lo mejor que pude. Me puse mi pijama y fui al baño una última vez antes de acostarme y estuve disgustada al ver que mi ojo parecía tan inflamado como lo estaba cuando lo revisé por primera vez esta mañana.

La mañana siguiente, me desperté en una habitación fría. Me puse mi ropa debajo de mis mantas, temiendo el momento en que tendría que dejar dentro de poco la calidez que mi cama ofrecía. Finalmente ya no pude prolongarlo, salté de mi cama para poder despertar a Gale y tenerlo listo antes de que Peeta llegara para llevarnos a la escuela.

Peeta se detuvo justo cuando Gale y yo estábamos poniéndonos nuestras pesadas chaquetas. Caminamos con cautela por el suelo congelado, resbalando y deslizando por todo el camino. Mantuve mi cabeza gacha, intentando prolongar que Peeta viera mi ojo.

Gale le tendió a Peeta su iPad mientras yo abrochaba mi cinturón de seguridad, manteniendo mi rostro apartado.

—¿Jugaste algunos juegos, amiguito?

—Sí, soy el rey de Angry Birds ahora —se jactó Gale.

—Lo apuesto —dijo Peeta—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con voz ronca, volviendo su atención hacia mí.

—Bien —dije, mirándolo finalmente.

Él contuvo el aliento cuando notó mi ojo.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —preguntó, acercándose para tocar suavemente la piel hinchada.

—Tropecé y me golpeé con el aparador —dije, esperando que la excusa sonara factible.

Peeta abrió la boca para decir algo, pero vio atrás a Gale, quien nos estaba mirando ansiosamente.

Cerró la boca con fuerza y condujo el resto del camino a la escuela en silencio. Pude sentir el enojo irradiar de él mientras manejaba. Me di la vuelta y miré por la ventana, intentando contener las lágrimas. Estaba confundida por su enojo y me pregunté si estaba enojado conmigo por mi lesión. Para cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, anhelé decirle a Peeta que me llevara a casa, ya no interesada en la idea de hacerle frente a los otros estudiantes si esta era la reacción que conseguiría. Extendí mi mano para abrir la puerta, pero Peeta me detuvo sujetando suavemente mi mano.

—Gale, ¿por qué no te adelantas a clase? Tengo que hacerle a tu hermana una pregunta sobre una tarea —mintió Peeta creíblemente.

—Bueno, adiós, Katniss.

—Adiós, amiguito —dije en una voz gruesa debido a las lágrimas no derramadas.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Peeta una vez que Gale cerró la puerta.

Empecé a repetir mi mentira, pero pude ver que él sabía la verdad.

—Mi mamá —dije simplemente, observando la retirada trasera de Gale.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, intentando entender cuál había sido mi crimen.

—Dormí mientras me llamaba.

—¿Qué demonios podría posiblemente necesitar que justifique esto?

—Vaciar su cenicero —susurré, avergonzada de que ahora supiera todos mis secretos.

—¿Ella te molió a palos porque no vaciaste su cenicero? —preguntó con incredulidad, agarrando el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—Sólo me golpeó dos veces —dije, intentando defenderla sin entusiasmo.

—Porque no vaciarías su cenicero —repitió disgustado.

No podía culpar su disgusto. Éramos basura blanca. Las marcas en mi cara eran un recordatorio de cuán diferente era el mundo en el que vivíamos del que él vivía.

—Sí —dije bajando la vista, deseando estar en cualquier otra parte—. Um, estoy segura de que esto cambia las cosas entre nosotros, así que no tenemos que ir al baile juntos —dije, alcanzando la manija.

—Katniss, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó, agarrando mi brazo para detener una vez más mi partida.

El enojo brotó de mí.

—Mírame. ¿Realmente quieres salir con alguien como yo? ¡Te estoy dando una salida! —dije apresurada mientras que el enojo que me había llenado se disipaba, dejando desesperación en su lugar.

—Katniss, no quiero una salida —dijo tranquilamente, ahuecando mi cara de modo que me vi forzada a mirarlo.

—¿No? —pregunté en una voz temblorosa por la emoción.

—No —dijo, inclinándose para rozar un beso en mis labios—. Pero ella no puede hacerte esto —dijo después que nuestros labios se separaron.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer —dije miserablemente.

—Sí, lo hay. Voy a hacer que mis padres la denuncien —dijo con convicción.

Mi sangre se congeló ante sus palabras.

—No puedes —dije con seriedad, agarrando su mano.

—Katniss, no tienes que tenerle miedo. Para cuando ella se entere, tendrás un nuevo lugar para vivir.

—¡Sí, pero sin Gale! No puedes denunciarla porque separarán a Gale de mí —dije con fuerza, intentando que comprendiera.

—No lo sabes —dijo, sonando inseguro.

—Lo sé —dije con voz plana—. No sabes cómo funciona, nunca lo has visto. Yo sí. Conocí a un montón de chicos en el transcurso de los años que fueron colocados en hogares de adopción, y casi todos los casos eran separados de sus familias. Además, soy muy grande. Terminaré en alguna instalación del estado.

—No lo sabes —repitió en tono derrotado.

—Confía en mí, lo harían —dije suavemente—. Mira, estoy esperando hasta que sea legalmente adulta. Tengo menos de un año por delante y luego puedo llevarme a Gale conmigo.

—¿Así que esperas que haga la vista gorda y la deje hacerte esto? —dijo Peeta en voz alta, claramente frustrado por la desesperanza de la situación.

—Si quieres estar conmigo, entonces sí, necesito que hagas la vista gorda.

Peeta bajó la cabeza sobre sus manos.

—Lo siento —dije, sintiéndome enferma de que mi vida estuviera causando tantos estragos.

—¿Cuán a menudo? —preguntó.

Supe lo que estaba preguntando.

—No a menudo.

—¿Cuán a menudo? —repitió, mirándome.

—Un par de veces al mes, a veces más.

—Quiero matarla —dijo, estirando sus brazos para arrastrarme a sus brazos.

Suspiré, mientras me besaba suavemente. Se retiró un poco, pero me siguió manteniendo firmemente sujetada en sus brazos.

—No sé si seré capaz de manejarlo si lo hace otra vez —dijo, presionando ligeramente su boca en la sensible piel de mi ojo.

—Tienes que hacerlo —dije, retirándome para que él pudiera ver que hablaba en serio.

—Katniss, me rompe el corazón pensar en alguien lastimándote, mucho más si es tu propia madre.

Mi corazón se hinchó ante sus palabras. El hecho de que nos habíamos conocido hace tan solo unas semanas parecía insignificante. Él conocía cada secreto mío y su aceptación a mi vida había creado un lazo que nunca había compartido con otra persona. Lo empujé más cerca y apoyé mis labios en los suyos.

—Mejor vamos a clase —dije finalmente, echándome hacia atrás.

—Podríamos saltar la clase —dijo, tentándome con su atractiva voz.

—Hmm, eso podría ser peligroso —dije, confundida por las emociones que él era capaz de evocar en mí.

—Sólo si lo hacemos bien —dijo con voz ronca, pellizcando suavemente mi labio inferior.

Mi pulso se aceleró, enviando fuego líquido a través de mí mientras sus dientes tiraban suavemente de mi labio.

—Um, clases —dije, finalmente encontrando la voluntad de salir de sus brazos.

Rió y me liberó.

—Bueno, clases será.

Caminamos a través del silencioso pasillo hacia nuestras clases. Antes de poder girar la perilla, Peeta volvió a encararme y miró mi lesión críticamente.

—Si lo hace de nuevo, no será sin un castigo. ¿Me entendiste? —dijo.

Abrí la boca para discutir.

Negó con la cabeza para poner fin a mis palabras.

—Mira, Katniss, mientras estemos juntos es mi trabajo asegurarme que nadie te lastime, incluyendo tu madre. Voy a dejar que esta vez pase, pero me mata.

Medité sus palabras a la vez que abría la puerta, pero cualquier réplica fue detenida cuando todos los ojos en el salón se giraron cuando entramos.

—Peeta, esto se está poniendo un poco ridículo… —empezó a decir el señor Heavensbee hasta que notó mi ojo hinchado.

—Katniss, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, poniéndose entre Peeta y yo.

—Sí, me tropecé en casa —dije, avergonzada por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

—¿Tropezó? —preguntó, mirando a Peeta quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Um, sí, me tropecé en mi habitación —dije.

—¿Le pusiste hielo? —preguntó el señor Heavensbee.

Asentí.

—Casi todo el día —dije.

—Hmmm, quizás tu madre necesite llevarte al médico para asegurarse que nada se ha roto.

—Estoy segura de que está bien —dije, intentando imaginar decirle a Enobaria que necesitaba llevarme al médico. Casi me reí en voz alta por el pensamiento.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, todavía pareciendo poco convencido.

—Afirmativo —dije, mirando a Peeta por dejarme colgada.

Me sonrió y pude ver que él había estado esperando este tipo de reacción. Me tragué un gemido. Iba a tener que ser muy cuidadosa para no hacer estallar a Enobaria. Se estaba volviendo claro que no sería tan fácil de ocultar las cosas de la administración de esta escuela como lo había estado haciendo por años en las otras escuelas.

_**No estoy segura que es más fuerte; si mi odio por Enobaria o mi amor por Peeta… Ustedes que opinan?**_

_**Sólo quería sorprenderlas con este capítulo, así que pasé rápido, disculpen por no contestar reviews, pero agradezco a Ady Mellark, Lila, MildredxDD y Pekis Fletcher por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme uno! Nos leemos espero que antes del viernes!**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, por marcar la historia como favorita y por seguirla!**_


	10. El baile de Halloween

Capítulo 9

El resto de la semana pasó relativamente sin dramas, con la excepción de Peeta, estudiándome críticamente cada vez que subía a su todoterreno. Para el miércoles, el malestar se había asentado y podía decir que Peeta iba enserio con su amenaza. No dudaría en entregar a Enobaria. Lo discutimos hasta el infinito durante toda la semana e intenté que viera mi punto de vista, pero estaba convencido de que si nos llevaban lejos, un juez nos mantendría a Gale y a mí juntos, yo sabía que era muy poco probable, pero Peeta se mostraba optimista.

Asustada de darle a Peeta el incentivo que necesitaba, complací todos los caprichos de Enobaria a lo largo de la semana. Drenó mi atención, creando una calma relativa en la casa rodante. Para el momento en que Peeta me recogió para ir al baile de Halloween, estaba confiando en mi habilidad para mantener la paz.

Peeta llamó a la puerta a las seis en punto el sábado por la tarde. Sus ojos brillaron cuando me vio.

—Estás preciosa —me dijo mientras me ayudaba a entrar en el vehículo.

—Gracias, ¿incluso con esto? —pregunté, apuntando el ojo un poco negro que todavía estaba luciendo.

—Bueno, preferiría que no fueras el saco de boxeo de alguien, pero no quita lo hermosa que te ves —dijo mirándome apreciativamente—. Me gusta esto también —añadió, girando un pequeño mechón de cabello que se había escapado de mi trenza francesa.

—Gracias —dije con timidez—. Enobaria estaba de buen humor así que lo arregló para mí —añadí, intentando salir con algo que decir.

Su rostro adquirió una expresión seria con mis palabras y dejó caer sus manos.

Hice una mueca por mi error. Peeta odiaba cuando mencionaba a Enobaria desde que descubrió que quitaba su frustración conmigo.

—Te ves muy elegante, también —dije, intentando cambiar de tema.

Me tomó de las caderas y me sonrió.

—¿Con esta vieja cosa? —preguntó, indicando el traje con chaqueta que le quedaba a la perfección.

—¿Vieja, eh? Seguro —dije, levantando mis cejas.

Se rió.

—Después de los innumerables arreglos que mi mamá mi hizo sufrir, créeme, me siento como si conociera más a este traje que a mi propia piel.

—Bueno, felicita a tu mamá porque se ve delicioso en ti —dije descaradamente.

—¿Delicioso? ¿Crees que me veo delicioso? —preguntó sugestivamente, dejando reposar su mano caliente sobre mi rodilla.

—Bueno, fue la primera palabra que me vino a la mente. —Reí, sonrojándome ligeramente, mientras miraba hacia abajo, hacia los dedos que acariciaban mi pierna.

Mi mirada dejó su mano cuando sentí que el vehículo giró abruptamente para salir de la carretera.

—¿Estamos aquí? —pregunté confusa mientras ponía el vehículo en una estrecha abertura que parecía ser una parte puesta del bosque como idea de último momento.

Peeta se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró hacia mí.

—¿Delicioso? —preguntó otra vez, haciéndome reír cuando me di cuenta de por qué se había detenido.

—Um. Podrías decir eso —dije, justo antes que sus labios reclamaran los míos. Temblé con anticipación cuando profundizó el beso y exploró mi boca con abandono.

—Dame tu lengua —me rogó contra mis labios ligeramente separados.

Sucumbí a su demanda, dándole a mí misma cuando gimió contra mis labios. Liberó mi cinturón de seguridad y me arrastró hacia su regazo con un movimiento fluido sin ni siquiera romper el contacto de nuestros labios. Recorrí mi mano por debajo de la chaqueta de su traje, sintiendo la suave piel de su cuello debajo de mis dedos mientras lo anclaba más firmemente contra mí.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró empujándome hacia atrás ligeramente para mirarme con hambre.

—No eres muy parcial, porque tus opciones aquí están limitadas. En un colegio de dos mil estudiantes pasaría por alto entre la multitud —dije, no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos.

—Podrían haber diez mil estudiantes y aún seguiría pensando que eres la más hermosa —dijo, antes de juntar sus labios con los míos, una vez más.

Fui la que gimió esta vez cuando su lengua se encontró con la mía. Sentí su mano en mis costillas, lentamente me acariciaba a través del material aterciopelado de mi vestido. Me deslicé más cerca, anhelando sus caricias como ninguna otra. Entendió mi plegaria no dicha y me ajustó, de modo que estuviera a horcajadas sobre su regazo, uniéndonos íntimamente a pesar de que teníamos capas de material entre nosotros.

Sus manos continuaron subiendo lentamente por mi costado hasta detenerse justo debajo de donde quería que fueran.

—Peeta deberíamos irnos —dije finalmente, arrastrando mis labios de los suyos. Asintió, pero nos deslizó ligeramente para que estuviésemos incluso más cerca.

Retuve un gemido, intentando controlar mi exagerada respiración.

—Me estás matando —dijo, plantándome un último beso, antes de moverme de su regazo definitivamente.

Mis sentidos volvieron lentamente, y estaba mortificada por cómo había permitido que la situación se saliera de control. Actué como Enobaria lo habría hecho. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron cuando pensé cuán cerca había estado de dejarle hacerme lo que hubiese querido. ¿Tenía razón Enobaria sobre todos estos años que había estado diciéndome que era como ella? ¿Realmente no era mejor de lo que ella era? Darle mi virginidad a un chico que sólo conocía de unas pocas semanas en el asiento delantero de un vehículo me habría pintado de ese modo definitivamente.

—¿Katniss, estás bien? —me preguntó Peeta mientras estudiaba mis manos, mortificada.

Permanecí en silencio mientras luchaba con la confusión interna hirviendo dentro de mí.

—¿Katniss? —dijo otra vez, más intensamente.

—Nunca había actuado así —murmuré finalmente, agradecida porque el interior del vehículo estaba tan oscuro que no podía verme el rostro.

—Katniss, yo tampoco —dijo tomando mi mano entre la suya—. Sé que las cosas se pusieron un poco intensas aquí, pero podemos ir despacio.

—Siempre dije que esperaría —dije tan bajito que fue incapaz de oírme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, acariciando el interior de mi muñeca con su pulgar.

—Dije que siempre planeé esperar. No quiero convertirme en mi madre.

—Katniss, no eres para nada como tu madre —dijo fuertemente.

Permanecí en silencio sabiendo que no tenía razón. Nuestra respiración fuera de control y los cristales empañados eran las pruebas que necesitaba.

—Así que, seremos cuidados de no dejar que las cosas vayan tan lejos la próxima vez —dijo Peeta finalmente, intentando aliviar mi mente.

Di una risa temblorosa.

—¿Como nunca estando juntos? —dije.

Peeta soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, eso quizás ayude por un tiempo —dijo, levantando mi mano, así podía besar la piel sensible del interior de mi muñeca.

—Um, sólo para que lo sepas, eso no ayuda a la situación —dije riendo sin aliento.

—Lento entonces, podemos hacer eso —murmuró para sí mismo mientras lentamente ponía el auto de nuevo en la carretera.

—Lento —repetí, mirándolo con duda.

—Oye, sólo espera, me voy a convertir en el rey de la lentitud —dijo sin dudar—. Sin embargo, a lo mejor quieres arreglar tu cabello —añadió, volviendo al camino de grava.

—Oh, no, ¿qué hiciste? —me quejé, mirando el lío despeinado que se había vuelto mi cabello. Había estado tan perdida en el momento, no me había dado cuenta que había hundido sus manos en mi cabello en algún momento durante el asalto de sus besos.

—Supongo que simplemente lo tendrás que llevar suelto —dijo sonriendo, indicando que lo había hecho a propósito.

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito? —pregunté.

—Preferiría ver tu cabello sin "su" ayuda.

Suspiré, sin necesidad de preguntarle de quién hablaba. Sentía emociones conflictivas sobre el obvio disgusto que Peeta sentía por Enobaria. Su protección hacia mí no era como nada que hubiese experimentado de alguien, pero este disgusto por Enobaria era un poco inquietante. A pesar de todos sus defectos, seguía siendo mi madre, y ella y Gale era toda la familia que tenía.

Peeta vino alrededor a abrirme la puerta mientras recorría los dedos por mi cabello ahora ondulado.

—Uff, es un desastre —me quejé, estudiando mi reflejo en el espejo.

—¿Un desastre? —me preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? Estás genial.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté, todavía insegura mientras alisaba mi vestido.

—Absolutamente —contestó, metiéndome debajo del hueco de su brazo para así estar firmemente anclada a él.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo para cuando nos aproximamos al antiguo granero donde se celebraba.

—Esto es asombroso —dije, viendo cientos de luces naranja parpadeantes que habían sido cubiertas por balas de heno formando una pasarela.

—Sí, a los padres de Clove les encanta Halloween —dijo riendo, apuntando hacia un cementerio antiguo que había al lado del granero.

—Supongo —dije, admirando las interminables filas de linternas talladas de forma única que bordeaban el exterior del edificio rústico.

Peeta empujó para abrir la gran puerta, y ambos entramos al interior sorprendentemente cálido. El interior estaba decorado igual de elaborado como estaba el exterior con apliques de luz en cada pilar, sujetando unas bombillas que parecían candelabros. Falsas telas de araña y arañas cubrían las vigas y falsas máquinas de humo creaban la ilusión de que estábamos en alguna casa espeluznante de alguna parte.

—Esto es increíble —dije, intentando captar toda la decoración a la vez.

Se rió.

—Bueno, debería serlo. Sé que mi mamá y la mamá le Clove han estado trabajando en esto durante meses —dijo, hablando alto para que lo pudiese escuchar por encima de la ruidosa música que empezaba a sonar por los altavoces esparcidos por todo el espacio. La música se detuvo a través de la estancia, haciendo que todo el mundo de repente se fijara en nuestra llegada.

Mirando hacia abajo me alisé la falda de mi vestido, preguntándome si habría olvidado alguna mancha o gota. Sin ver nada, miré hacia Peeta quien se encogió de hombros, igual de perplejo. Palpé mi cabello incómodamente, preguntándome si sospecharían que nos habíamos estado besando ya que ahora llevaba el pelo suelto, aunque no había manera de que pudiesen saber que lo había llevado recogido originalmente.

Peeta tomó mi mano mientras no aproximamos a nuestros amigos que lentamente habían comenzado a hablar otra vez, recuperándose de cualquier cosa que hubiese provocado su silencio.

—Te ves linda —dijo Delly, acercándose para darme un breve abrazo.

—Gracias —dije todavía sintiéndome incomoda.

El saludo de Delly pareció romper el hielo mientras una nueva canción empezaba y la charla otra vez resonaba alto a través del espacio.

Peeta mantuvo mi mano firmemente envuelta entre la suya, obviamente aún seguía perplejo por la recepción que tuvimos. Empujé mi incomodidad a un lado, decidiendo disfrutar del lujo de estar con Peeta. Mirando alrededor del espacio, vi a la mamá de Peeta y a otra señora que no reconocí rellenado los refrigerios que había sobre una larga mesa improvisada apoyada en dos grandes barriles de madera. Mis ojos se movieron, captando la pequeña pista de baile que estaba vacía mientras todo el mundo estaba parado alrededor hablando. Había estado en algunos bailes a lo largo de los años y estaba acostumbrada a ver la pista de baile saturada mientras que los cuerpos de los estudiantes se golpeaban y se rozaban unos con otros. Ya que no tenía ritmo, normalmente evitaba la pista de baile como a una plaga, pero permití a Peeta que me empujara hacia la pista vacía cuando una canción lenta comenzó. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, entrelazando sus dedos de modo que estaba ligeramente contra su pecho.

—Hmmm, esto es agradable —murmuré cuando descansé mi cabeza contra su corazón.

—Sí, definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto —dijo, empujándome más cerca de él.

Suspiré con placer. Tomarse las cosas con calma podría ser un reto considerando lo bien que me sentía entre sus brazos.

—Creo que debo utilizar el baño de chicas —dije finalmente, apartándome con reticencia cuando la canción lenta terminó y empezó una rápida.

—Bien, está dentro de la casa. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — preguntó cuando Cato lo llamó a través de la habitación.

—No, lo tengo. Únete a tus amigos.

Empujé la pesada puerta, entrando al aire frío de la noche. Inmediatamente empecé a temblar, extrañando el calor del espacio que acababa de dejar. Apresurándome por el patio, entré en la casa sin molestarme en llamar. El interior de la casa tenía un toque clásico y al instante me sentí fuera de lugar, pasé antigüedades caras mientras buscaba el baño. Me vino el vacío después de comprobar varias puertas, suspiré por frustración. Oí voces viniendo desde la parte de atrás de la casa y fui a buscar ayuda antes de que mi vejiga diera lo mejor de mí. Me paré fuera de las enormes puertas batientes cuando escuché mencionar mi nombre, reconociendo la voz de la mamá de Peeta.

—Ella parece un amor —la escuché decir. Sonreí ante las palabras, complacida de que parecía gustarle.

—Y es bastante bonita —dijo una voz que no reconocí—. Pero casi me muero cuando la vi usando el mismo vestido que usó Clove el año pasado. Se lo hicimos especialmente, así que sé que es el mismo. La pobre lo debe de haber conseguido de esa tienda de segunda mando donde lo donamos cuando hicimos la gran limpieza en primavera del año pasado. Gracias a Dios nuestros niños han tenido el tacto de no mencionarlo.

Mortificada por las palabras, miré hacia abajo al vestido que estaba usando y empecé a sentirme enferma por lo que habían dicho. No es de extrañar que todo el mundo me mirara como a una leprosa cuando entré. Todos sabían que llevaba un vestido usado. No pude evitar preguntarme si eso era lo que Cato quería decirle a Peeta. Lentamente empecé a alejarme de la puerta cuando sus palabras detuvieron mis pasos otra vez.

—Bueno, sólo queda esperar. Tan dulce como es Katniss, su madre es una pieza de obra —continuó la mamá de Peeta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó la otra voz, disfrutando del obvio cotilleo.

—Bueno, intentó comprar cigarrillos con las tarjetas de vale de comida un par de días atrás. Cuando Patty le informó que eso no estaba permitido, se enfureció. Patty intentó explicarle que iba todo computarizado y que la transacción no se aprobaría de todos modos. Causó tal alboroto que Haymitch, que estaba allí, tuvo que intervenir. La sacó a un lado para explicarle la situación, y si puedes creértelo, intentó ligar con él.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿no lo dices en serio? —dijo la otra voz con incredulidad.

—No estoy bromeando. Supongo que pensó que podría deslumbrarlo para sacarle los cigarrillos.

—¿Y su hija está saliendo con tu hijo? —preguntó la voz que poco a poco había empezado a odiar, dejando su punto claro.

—Bueno, nosotros teníamos nuestras reservas al principio, especialmente después de este incidente, pero cuando intentamos hablar con Peeta, no quiso escuchar nada de esto. Parece tener un odio antinatural por su madre y nos contó en términos muy claros que Katniss no es como ella. Vamos a confiar en su juicio, pero ésta es una situación de la que espero que la manzana haya caído lejos del árbol, porque si es como su madre podría tener motivos ocultos.

—¿Crees que quiere atrapar a Peeta? —preguntó la voz.

Temblando de rabia, me alejé lentamente de la puerta, sin querer nada más que salir de allí. Como siempre, Enobaria había arruinado todo para mí y me había llevado con ella. Huí de la casa, sin molestarme en confrontar a Peeta. No podía creer que su mamá pensara que quería atraparlo. Tenía mucho más de lo que preocuparme que de intentar engañar a un chico quedándome embarazada. Sus palabras corrían por mi mente mientras caminaba a lo largo de la carretera. Nunca había considerado engañar a Peeta, pero la posibilidad de quedarme embarazada no era tan descabellada como parecía después de nuestra dura sesión de besos en el auto. ¿Quién sabe lo lejos que hubiese llegado si él no hubiese querido parar?

Caminé a lo largo de los tres kilómetros hacia mi casa, sintiéndome como si hubiese recibido una paliza. No tenía ni idea de cómo había dejado que las cosas se salieran de control. Esto es exactamente por lo que mantenía mi vida personal en secreto.

Para el momento en que estaba cerca de la entrada del parque de casas rodantes, estaba temblando descontroladamente. El dolor en mi corazón hacia que el frío fuera insignificante. Lo abracé de buen grado, sabiendo que era un pequeño precio a pagar por mis acciones. Estaba tan perdida en mi auto-castigo, que no me di cuenta del auto hasta que estuvo encima de mí.

Chirriando hasta parar, Peeta saltó del vehículo viéndose frenético.

—Katniss, ¿qué demonios está pasando? Fuiste al baño y nunca volviste. ¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó, agarrándome de los hombros para que parara—. ¿Qué pasó? —demandó, tomándome del rostro ceniciento.

—No puedo verte nunca más —dije, mientras mis dientes castañeaban.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien te dijo algo? Y qué si estás usando un vestido ligeramente usado —dijo luchando por arreglar la situación.

Mi corazón se hundió ante sus palabras. Así que se lo habían dicho.

—S-supongo que no p-pudieron esperar-r-r para decírtelo-o —dije, mientras mi castañeo me hacía temblar incontrolablemente.

—Fue Cato. Sólo estaba siendo un idiota. A los otros no les importa y a mí tampoco —dijo, intentando meterme entre sus brazos, pero me eché hacia atrás—. Katniss, vamos a hablar de esto en el coche, te estás congelando.

—Casi-i estoy en c-casa —espeté.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre esto —dijo, intentando llevarme hacia el auto.

No me resistí más, al final le permití que me llevara hacia el Navigator, sabiendo lo que necesitaba hacer. La situación se había salido de control y sólo una ruptura limpia podría arreglarlo. El calor del vehículo fue casi doloroso mientras trabajaba lentamente a través de mis piernas congeladas. Después de un momento de silencio, finalmente empecé a hablar.

—No nos podemos volver a ver —dije al final, encontrándome con sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, pareciendo que lo hubiese golpeado en el estómago.

—Porque no somos buenos el uno para el otro —dije más alto de lo que quería—. Estás demasiado lejos del mundo en el que vivo —dije con calma, intentando que lo comprendiese.

—Katniss, ¿crees que me importa que seas pobre? Ser pobre no cambia quién eres.

—Eso no es verdad. Ser pobre lo cambia todo. No tienes ni idea de lo que he visto o en los lugares en los que he vivido.

—Katniss, ¿así que piensas que soy un estúpido superficial? —insistió, pegándole al volante con frustración.

—¿Entonces, por qué les disgusta tanto Rue y su hermano, si ser pobre no es importante?

—Me disgusta Thresh porque fue un completo idiota con mi hermana hace un par de años. No quiso aceptar el no como respuesta cuando intentó salir con ella. Terminó hiriéndola, pero no dejó que mis padres presentaran cargos. Rue terminó involucrándose, llamando a mi hermana toda clase de nombres, diciendo que le había dado lugar a Thresh. Fue un gran desastre y algunos de esos sentimientos amargos aún están ahí. Thresh hizo del último año de mi hermana en Munford un infierno —me explicó—. Pero nada de eso tiene que ver con nosotros.

Permanecí en silencio, luchando contra la urgencia de rendirme. Su tono suplicante hacia tan fácil creer en que podríamos continuar a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Entonces, recordé las vergonzosas palabras que había escuchado mientras estaba escondida detrás de las puertas de la casa de Clove. En pocos días todo el mundo estaba segura que sabrían de Enobaria. ¿Se sentiría Peeta diferente cuando escuchara todos esos detalles sórdidos?

—Simplemente no va a funcionar —dije al final, tragándome el nudo de dolor que se había formado en mi garganta.

—Katniss, por favor —me rogó.

Salté del vehículo, intentando mantener mi resolución y centrándome en dirigirme hacia mi remolque antes de que cayera por su tono suplicante.

—Katniss, la vida no se supone que sea así de dura —dijo, haciéndome parar a medio paso cuando tomaba la manilla de la puerta.

—Lo es para mí —dije, quitándome una lágrima caliente que se había deslizado de mis ojos inundados.

Entré en el remolque, pasé a Enobaria, quien estaba estudiando mi rostro ceniciento críticamente. Me deslicé dentro de mi habitación con la puerta cerrada firmemente detrás de mí, anhelando llorar, pero todas mis lágrimas habían corrido hacia años. Me deslicé rápidamente el vestido que había empezado todo esto por mi cabeza, casi sin notar que algunos mechones de mi cabello se quedaron enredados entre los botones. Saqué mis pantalones y mi sudadera con capucha favorita antes de trepar a ciegas en mi cama. Me hice una bola, apretando mi almohada contra mi pecho, deseando que el dolor me dejara en paz.

Me había pasado la vida despidiéndome de la gente de la que me había preocupado, pero ninguna de esas separaciones se sintió tan dolorosa como ésta.

Yo había estado en lo cierto. Alguien iba a salir herido.

_**Tengo un nudo en la garganta, no sé si me siento peor por Katniss o por Peeta. ¿Qué creen que suceda el próximo capítulo?**_

_**Ayer intenté actualizar, pero nunca pude entrar... No sé si pueda actualizar mañana (espero que si) pero si no, nos leemos el domingo ok?**_

**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**

**Samantha136:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, aquí el nuevo capítulo!

**Juliper22:** Las cosas se complican, Kat prefiere alejarse para no sufrir más, pero como dicen en mi pueblo, "a ver si no le sale más caro el caldo que las albóndigas" jeje, ya veremos si puede olvidarse de sus prejuicios.

**Pekis Fletcher: **Quiero una membresia permanente para tu club! Aún faltan varios capítulos, así que veremos que pasa con la situación familiar de Katniss y Gale...

**Biancapl9:** No puedo actualizar a esa velocidad :( pero aquí el nuevo capítulo!


	11. Consecuencias

Capítulo 10

El domingo pasó como una neblina para mí. Mis ojos estaban hinchados por la noche sin dormir, haciendo obvio para todos que algo pasó en el baile. Enobaria pasó la mayor parte de la mañana tratando de sacarlo de mí, pero todo lo que podía decirle era que Peeta y yo habíamos terminado. No es extraño que se acongoje, Enobaria era demasiado feliz lamentando las fallas del sexo opuesto. Seneca intentó dar la cara por todos los chicos de todas partes, pero una mirada de muerte de Enobaria y se retiró a su habitación por el resto del día.

Ordinariamente, estaría irritada por el comportamiento preocupado de Enobaria, pero le di la bienvenida a su parloteo sin sentido dado que eso mantenía mi mente fuera de la imagen de Peeta y su expresión herida. Gale no entendía mi actitud reservada y pasó el día tratando de conseguirme una sonrisa. Parte de mí sabía que necesitaba salir de mi temor por su bien, pero una parte más fuerte de mí me seguía manteniendo abajo por tentáculos de desesperación. Oscilé entre la anticipación de que al menos sería capaz de ver a Peeta al día siguiente y el terror de saber que tendría que enfrentar aquellos quienes me juzgaron duramente por el tema de la ropa.

Enobaria me ofreció saltarme la escuela al día siguiente, y fui a la cama sabiendo que tenía esa opción. El destino se hizo cargo a la mañana siguiente cuando me levanté con fiebre. Mi camino a casa en las frías temperaturas tardías de octubre no se fue sin consecuencias. Mi cabeza se sentía como si estuviera atornillada, mi garganta se sentía como si hubiera tragado hojas de afeitar, y mi pecho se sentía como si pudiera explotar con cada tos. En otras palabras, me sentía como la mierda.

—¿No hay escuela para ti? —preguntó Gale hoscamente desde mi puerta.

—No, lo siento, amiguito. Me siento como la mierda.

—¿No hay Peeta, tampoco? —preguntó quejumbrosamente.

La decepción en sus ojos hizo a mis otros dolores y sufrimientos sentirse insignificantes. Por romper con Peeta, había despojado a Gale de un modelo a seguir que pudiera admirar.

—Lo siento, Gale —dije en una voz tranquila.

—Está bien, hermana —dijo, mirando mi angustia—. Sólo odio montarme solo en el autobús.

—Lo sé, mañana estaré mejor. Lo prometo —dije, sosteniendo arriba un meñique para que pudiéramos jurar por el meñique.

—Está bien, que te mejores —dijo, resistiéndose mientras lo arrastraba para un abrazo rápido.

—Uff, estás llena de gérmenes —sonrió mientras retrocedía.

—Te llenaré de gérmenes —me burlé, actuando como que estaba yendo a agarrarlo otra vez.

—Puaj —chilló, corriendo al pasillo, riendo como un loco todo el tiempo.

Puse mi bombardeante cabeza en la almohada, sonriendo por primera vez en dos días. En algún lugar de mi propia miseria, había olvidado la verdadera razón de por qué rompí con Peeta. Era mi trabajo proteger a Gale a toda costa, lo cual quería decir que nuestra vida hogareña tenía que ser resguardada de los otros, sin importar cuán buenas fueran sus intenciones.

Mi enfermedad me mantuvo en cama el día entero mientras trataba sin éxito dormir y alejar mis dolores y sufrimientos. Sin embargo, no pude deshacerme de la fiebre, haciéndome imposible conseguir suficiente comodidad para algún descanso decente. Enobaria carecía de verdaderos instintos maternales, así que permanecer hidratada y medicada significaba que tenía que valerme por mí misma. Cuando Gale vino a casa más tarde en el día, escuché débilmente a Enobaria disuadiéndolo de visitarme. Resentí su interferencia, pero sabía que era lo mejor mantenerlo lejos de mí mientras estaba tan enferma.

Para gran disgusto de Gale, aún no me estaba sintiendo mejor al día siguiente o al siguiente después de ése. Rue se presentó el miércoles con un montón de trabajo escolar que me había perdido.

—Guau, te ves como la mierda —dijo, de pie en mi habitación incómodamente.

—¡Caramba! Gracias —contesté sarcásticamente.

—Todos pensamos que estabas fingiendo —dijo en su propia forma sin tacto.

—¿Pensamos? —pregunté, consternada de que mis peores miedos estaban siendo confirmados.

—Sí, escuché que hiciste bastante revuelo en la fiesta de Halloween de la elite de Clove —agregó con despecho.

Mi estómago cayó.

—Bueno, gracias por traer mi tarea —dije, esperando que tomara la indirecta y me dejara en mi miseria.

—No hay problema —dijo, hundiéndose en mi cama.

—Bueno, me siento como la mierda —dije, sin tener que fingir la tos que retumbó a través de mí.

—Uff, luces como la mierda también —dijo, recogiendo una hebra floja en mi manta, evitando mis ojos.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —pregunté tratando de conseguir el origen de su visita.

—Sólo estaba pensando, desde que fuiste tachada de los Pops tal vez podríamos pasar el rato alguna vez.

—¿_Pops_? —pregunté.

—Sí, ya sabes, los píos populares, los niños ricos, la multitud de "somos mejores que tú".

—Oh, ya entendí, seguro, supongo —dije, sintiendo tanto pena por ella como repulsión al mismo tiempo mientras se sacaba la suciedad de debajo de sus uñas, cayendo en mi cama.

—Um, ¿podrías no hacer eso en mi cama? —dije, mirando sus manos.

—Seguro —dijo, sacudiendo sus restos repulsivos—. ¿Vas a volver a la escuela mañana?

—Eso creo. No puedo permitirme perder más —dije, sintiendo pánico de caer incluso más rezagada en matemáticas.

—Está bien, te encontraré en la parada del autobús —dijo, pisoteando fuerte fuera de mi habitación en sus pesadas botas.

—Así que, ¿estarás conmigo en el autobús mañana? —peguntó Gale desde mi puerta.

—¿Afilando las habilidades de espionaje? —pregunté, levantando una ceja hacia él.

—No es necesario. Habla realmente alto —dijo, fingiendo actuar como si estuviera limpiando su oído.

Me reí.

—En efecto.

—Huele algo mal también —dijo, arrugando su nariz mientras entraba en mi habitación.

—Estoy segura de que hemos olido mal también —lo reprendí ligeramente.

—Oye, de ninguna manera. Incluso cuando vivimos en el auto, siempre estabas limpia, y por lo tanto yo también —dijo, defendiéndose a sí mismo.

No podía discutir con él. Había siempre trabajado duro para asegurarme que Gale y yo siempre luciéramos tan presentable como fuera posible. Enobaria nos había utilizado incontables veces para conseguir donaciones de iglesias desfilándonos en frente de los corazones simpáticos. La clave era lucir pobres, pero seguir limpios al mismo tiempo.

Es extraño cómo la gente te juzga. No puedes cruzar la línea de sólo estando debajo de tu suerte, donde podrían ayudarte, a la de ser una sucia escoria, donde no quisieran tener nada que ver contigo. Lucir pobre no era nunca difícil de hacer en nuestras gastadas, descoloridas ropas, pero mantenerte limpio siempre ha sido un reto cuando vives en un auto.

—Hmm, bueno, no es nuestro deber juzgar. Además, nos hemos visto peor. ¿Recuerdas a Apestoso Steve en el último refugio?

Gale pretendió tener náuseas, haciéndome sonreír de sus payasadas.

—Oh sí, Apestoso Steve era más asqueroso que cualquier cosa, con esos overoles repugnantes y mal olientes que lucían como si él…

—Se orinara en ellos —dijimos ambos riendo al mismo tiempo—. Su cabello era lo peor. Apuesto que habían sido quince años desde que una botella de champú tocó esa cabeza —agregué.

—Podría huir lejos gritando si lograba llegar a esa distancia —dijo

Gale sonriendo mientras fingía huir.

—Está bien, está bien —reí, sosteniendo mi costado—. Déjame descansar, así puedo ir mañana a la escuela contigo.

Descansé mi espalda contra la almohada, sintiéndome ligeramente sin aliento por mi festival de risas con Gale.

—Katniss, ¿puedes cuidar a tu hermano esta noche? Estoy exhausta de atenderte los últimos días —dijo Enobaria, deslizando mi puerta abierta.

—Seguro, mamá —dije sentándome, no molestándome en señalar que la única cosa que hizo en los pasados dos días era cuidarse a sí misma.

Estaba en realidad sorprendida de que lo hiciera por este tiempo. Normalmente, Enobaria siempre "por coincidencia" conseguía enfermarse siempre que alguien más en la familia lo hacía. Y esperaba, o más bien, demandaba ser cuidada.

Pasé el resto de la tarde preparando la cena de Gale y ordenando el remolque que había quedado destrozado durante mis dos días de convalecencia. De hecho, no me molestó demasiado. Vaciar y limpiar ceniceros, y lavar tazas de café usadas sacó mi mente de lo que estaría enfrentando al día siguiente. Estaba confiada en que Peeta trataría de hablar conmigo, y no tenía realmente idea de lo que quería decirle.

Diferentes escenarios corrieron a través de mi cabeza mientras limpiaba las últimas cenizas fuera de la mesa de café donde alguien se había negado a usar un cenicero. Había una idea que estaba considerando, la cual no era la mejor, pero la oportunidad se había presentado por sí misma.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté exhausta de mi régimen de limpieza de la noche anterior y permanecer levantada demasiado tarde para completar la mayoría de mis tareas perdidas de la escuela. La única cosa que me preocupaba era matemática, pero usé los ejemplos del libro de texto y lentamente sentí como finalmente lo entendía.

Rue y su hermano, Thresh, nos encontraron en la parada del autobús y puse mi plan en marcha al cuestionarlos sobre las cosas que les gustaba hacer. Thresh nunca respondió realmente, eligiendo al contrario sólo mirarme cautelosamente por la esquina del ojo. Rue, por otro lado, respondió como una flor en el sol.

Me sentí mal acerca de mis juicios iniciales de ella después de cosechar una gran cantidad de información en el camino del autobús a la escuela. Vivía con su único hermano y padre desde que su madre los abandonó varios años atrás cuando el padre de Rue no pudo dejar su amor a la bebida. Puedo decir por la manera en que Thresh se tensó a mi lado mientras ella hablaba, que esto era el origen de sus problemas. Sentí su dolor. Dios sabe que he tratado lo suficiente con las adicciones de Enobaria a través de los años. Por supuesto, su problema era por mucho más profundo que sólo un amor a los cigarrillos y un hombre estúpido.

Caminé en la escuela con mis tentativos nuevos amigos y sentí las miradas de Clove y Delly mientras las pasábamos cerca de la oficina central. Mis ojos se mantuvieron firmemente plantados en las soleadas paredes amarillas mientras continuamos hacia el salón de clases. Rue, ajena a la agitación interna que estaba sintiendo, continuó charlando a medida que trataba de resumir la información de toda una vida en una conversación. Una cosa que no me gustó fue el filo en su tono de voz cuando mencionada a la escuela o nuestros compañeros. Ser prejuicioso obviamente es de ambas formas. En todas las conversaciones que había tenido con los _Pops, _como Rue los llamaba, nunca una sola vez los escuché hablar de ella o Thresh con la misma hostilidad que ella de ellos.

Ahogué un suspiro. Espero que este curso de acción no se convierta en un enorme error.

Peeta estaba ya en su escritorio cuando entramos al salón. Su cuerpo estaba angulado hacia mi escritorio y sentí una emboscada. No pude evitar calar la vista de él mientras me acercaba al señor Heavensbee.

—¿Katniss, te estás sintiendo mejor? —preguntó el señor Heavensbee preocupado.

—Estoy en ello —dije, cercano a un susurro ya que mi voz seguía entrando y saliendo irritantemente.

—Suenas horrible —dijo, todavía luciendo preocupado.

—Creo que es la cola final —dije, tratando de sonar esperanzada—. Como sea, me estaba preguntando si puedo mover mi escritorio cerca de Rue, si no lo importa.

Su rostro se iluminó ante mis palabras.

—Eso sería excelente. Creo que podría necesitar a una amiga.

Asentí, agradeciéndole.

—Cato y Shawn, háganme un favor y muevan el escritorio de Katniss hasta aquí —dijo, señalando al espacio vacío al otro lado de Rue.

Me di cuenta que no le pidió a Peeta ayudar a mover mi escritorio, juzgando por la expresión ceñuda en su cara, podía ver por qué. Aparté mis ojos y traté de no prestarle atención a los murmullos que podía oír en todo el salón. Había trazado la línea, y pude sentir el cambio en el salón.

Miré a Delly para ver si estaba regodeándose sobre Peeta estando libre otra vez, pero estuve sorprendida de ver que estaba estudiándome con lo que lucía como perplejidad y simpatía.

Rue continuó la charla una vez me establecí y actuó posesiva de mí cuando alguien pasaba nuestros escritorios. Asentí a las partes apropiadas de la conversación y culpé a mi dolor de garganta de mis respuestas poco comunicativas.

Comí el almuerzo con Rue y Thresh ese día, y el resto de noviembre. Eventualmente, los murmullos de mí se detuvieron, y varios de los otros estudiantes que no tuve una oportunidad de llegar a conocer antes se volvieron más amigables. Rue se mantuvo posesiva de mí y a menudo interrumpía conversaciones si pensaba que ellos me conducirían a otras amistades. No me molestó su actitud, ya que sin saberlo me ayudó a salir adelante.

Mientras el invierno se acercaba, los días se volvieron más cortos y fríos. Sé que nuestros días en Four Corners estaban contados a juzgar por las clamorosas quejas de Enobaria. Parte de mí estaba en realidad ansiosa por la mudanza, así no tendría que ver a Peeta cada día. Aunque, el otro lado de mí estaba lleno con profunda desesperación al pensar en nunca verlo de nuevo.

Estando en una escuela pequeña se convertía tanto en bendición como en maldición tal y como sabia que sería. Era una tortura estar alrededor de Peeta en cada clase porque quería con muchas ganas correr a sus brazos y sentir el suave latir de su corazón contra mí. Al principio me miraba a través de la habitación por horas hasta el final. Aprendí disciplina al concentrarme en cualquier parte menos donde se sentaba, y eventualmente dejó de mirar. Lamenté la pérdida de sus miradas más de lo que podía imaginar, arrojándome de lleno a mi trabajo escolar. Le pregunté al señor Hanson si Madge podía darme asesorías en matemáticas una vez que rompí con Peeta. Ella no era tan fuerte como Peeta en los problemas, pero tampoco me distraía como él lo hacía.

Gradualmente nos hicimos amigas a través de las sesiones de tutoría mientras Rue no estuviera alrededor. Era más una amistad superficial de mi parte desde que una vez más mis paredes estaban erigidas para proteger mi vida personal. Aprecié su relajada naturaleza, y deseé que pudiera conocerla mejor.

A medida que diciembre se acercaba, Gale se volvió extasiado cuando Seneca y Enobaria comenzaron a meterse en las fiestas como nunca antes. Incluso un día llegamos a casa de la escuela a mitad de diciembre para ver nuestro primer árbol de navidad de pie en la esquina del remolque, rodeado de regalos.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, completamente anonadada.

—Seneca ha estado consiguiendo un montón de bonos extras en el trabajo, así que nos imaginamos que podíamos divertirnos este año. ¿Por qué, tienes un problema con esto? —preguntó, sonando molesta.

—No, es sólo que nunca antes los tuvimos —dije, no molestándome en señalar todas las navidades y cumpleaños que habíamos tenido sin nada.

—Bueno, obviamente si puedo, lo tengo —dijo Enobaria, claramente molesta conmigo.

—Lo sé, mamá, creo que es genial —contesté, tratando de calmarla.

—Simplemente no te entiendo a veces, Katniss. Puedes ser una perra.

—Lo sé, mamá, lo siento —dije sinceramente. Sabía que Enobaria odiaba tener sus fallas al señalarme.

Me dirigí a mi habitación antes de que los problemas escalaran, pateándome a mí misma todo el tiempo por decir algo en primer lugar. Podía seguir escuchándola quejarse de mi egoísmo mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación.

Al día siguiente llegamos a casa para ver que los regalos se habían multiplicado desde el día anterior. Por supuesto, la mayoría eran para Enobaria, pero tuve el placer de ver que Gale tenía su parte justa también. Mi pila era la más pequeña, pero eso era de esperarse desde que había elegido pelear el día anterior. Gale estaba sobre la luna cuando vio sus regalos y pasaría horas cada tarde sólo mirando la pila.

La pila de regalos de Navidad continuó creciendo con cada día que pasaba como si Enobaria estuviera tratando de probar algo. Tan emocionada como estaba al pensar en tener nuestra primera Navidad normal alguna vez vista, comencé a preocuparme acerca de dónde estaba viniendo todo el dinero extra. Enobaria no trabajaba, y sabía que Seneca no estaba haciendo mucho más dinero como un jornalero. Por supuesto, preguntarle a Enobaria significaría abrir una lata de gusanos y simplemente no quería tratar con eso.

La semana antes de que se suponía comenzara el descanso de Navidad, Gale y yo llegamos a casa para encontrar a una perturbada Enobaria.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros mientras Enobaria sollozaba en el sillón.

—Seneca-a-a está en-n-n la cárcel-l-l —dijo hipando entre sus sollozos.

—Gale, ve a tu habitación —dije.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté a Enobaria una vez escuché la puerta de Gale cerrarse.

—Porque-e-e él-l-l estaba robando-o-o cableado de cobre de su trabajo.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —pregunté incrédula.

—No lo juzgues —dijo Enobaria mientras sus sollozos se cortaban abruptamente.

—¿Qué no lo juzgue? —pregunté, sintiendo la rabia crecer dentro de mí—. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo vamos a pagar las cuentas si está en la cárcel? —agregué, señalando lo obvio.

—Él quería darle a tu egoísta trasero una Navidad agradable —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¡Tonterías, estaba sólo siendo codicioso! —dije, completamente disgustada con la situación.

—¿Qué dijiste, tú, pequeña mierda? —gruñó, furiosa con todo el dolor fuera de su cara. Me golpeó en el pecho antes de que pudiera defenderme. Caí en mis rodillas quedándome sin aire. Su siguiente golpe fue con una taza de café que había estado vacía sobre la mesa. La ondeó hacia atrás y me golpeó transversalmente el costado de mi cabeza, haciendo que la habitación girara fuera de control mientras un dolor cegador se apoderaba de mi cráneo. Me acurruqué en una bola, tratando de protegerme de su rabia que quemaba fuera de control, cubriéndome con un golpe después de otro. Cuando sus manos comenzaron a caer débilmente, recurrió a patearme mientras su furia alcanzaba un clímax.

El tiempo perdió todo significado mientras dejaba a mi mente flotar lejos, volviéndome insensible a los golpes que estaba recibiendo. Me impulsé a encontrar mi lugar feliz, el cual cambió a través de los años con mi edad. Por un largo tiempo se centró en Gale y yo siendo libres de esta locura, pero recientemente había cambiado para incluir a Peeta. Su imagen nunca era difícil de recordar para mí y me permití hundirme en sus brazos mientras el remolque y Enobaria se desvanecían lejos.

Me desperté algún tiempo más tarde, inconsciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Un mortalmente pálido Gale estaba sosteniendo mi mano, llorando silenciosamente cuando finalmente abrí mis ojos.

—¿Dónde está Enobaria? —pregunté aturdida.

—Se fue hace un rato. Estaba tan asustado, no podía despertarte — dijo.

—¿No podías? —pregunté, sentándome. Mi estómago cayó por mis movimientos. Me tambaleé en mis pies y me apresuré al baño mientras mi estómago liberaba su contenido. Descansé mi cabeza débilmente contra el lado del lavabo. Gemí mientras un agudo y punzante dolor atravesaba desde la cima de mi cabeza y viajaba hacia abajo por mi cuerpo. Alcancé a tocar el sensitivo lugar con las puntas de los dedos y me consterné cuando se volvieron pegajosos con sangre.

—¿Gale, puedes pasarme un paño húmedo? —pregunté, tratando de mantener mi tono uniforme para así no poder alarmarlo.

Asintió y agarró la toalla de la ducha. Mantuvo sus ojos fijamente sobre mí mientras mojaba ansiosamente el paño. Me lo tendió todavía goteando mojado, pero no me quejé.

—Gale, creo que tengo una contusión —dije después de lavar la sangre tanto como podía.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó asustado.

—Significa que mi cabeza está enferma.

—¿Necesitas ir al hospital?

—No lo creo, pero tengo un trabajo muy importante para ti.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, parándose más alto.

—Necesito que te asegures de que no me duerma otra vez. ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso?

—¿Por qué?

—No estoy exactamente segura, pero lo sé de ver los programas de televisión, siempre hablan de cómo no debes quedarte dormido.

—¿Es malo que ya caíste dormida? —preguntó Gale preocupado.

—No lo creo, colega. Por qué no vamos a mi habitación y podemos leer algo más de "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego".

—¿Tu cabeza no duele demasiado para leer?

—Iba a dejar que me leyeras a mí. Tus habilidades de lectura ponen a las mías en vergüenza de todos modos —agregué, haciéndolo ruborizar por mis elogios.

—Sí, claro.

—Es en serio. Si fuera la mitad de lector que tú eres cuando tenía nueve, sería una genio.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó mientras nos colocábamos en mi cama.

—Por supuesto que lo hago, campeón, eres un chico inteligente.

—No siento toda esa inteligencia a veces en clases.

—Eso no es tu culpa, amiguito. Es porque nos mudamos mucho y perdimos mucha escuela. Si nunca nos mudáramos estarías corriendo en círculos alrededor de los otros niños de tu grado.

—Katniss, deseo que ese algún día pronto llegue ahora.

—Yo también —dije, entristecida de cuán derrotado sonaba.

—Ese algún día llegará pronto, seremos sólo nosotros —dijo, abriendo su libro donde lo habíamos dejado previamente—. Bueno, Peeta también, si quieres —agregó, mencionando a Peeta por primera vez en semanas.

Podría decir por la mirada que me lanzó que había estado dando a esto una buena dosis de reflexión. Estaba asombrada de que incluso a los nueve tuvieras una idea clara de lo que estaba pasando.

—Creo que ese barco ha zarpado —dije, tratando de hacer una broma.

—No, vi la forma en que te miraba. Te ama.

—Muy divertido, apenas nos conocemos. ¿Cómo sabes eso de todos modos?

—¿Lo amas?

Me debatí evitando su pregunta, antes de finalmente responder con sinceridad.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto para el amor, pero me gustó más que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido.

—¿Incluso yo? —preguntó Gale serio.

—No, amiguito, nunca podría gustarme nadie más que tú —respondí, tranquilizándolo.

—¿Más que mamá? —insistió.

—Sí, más que mamá. Vamos, déjate de rodeos y lee —dije antes de que la conversación fuera más profunda. Una cosa era que yo no sintiera nada por Enobaria, pero no quería influir en Gale de esa manera. Dependía de él, cómo quería sentirse.

Tomando mi consejo, Gale empezó a leer. Me quedé sorprendida por lo mucho que su fluidez ha aumentado desde nuestra mudanza y sólo tuve que ayudarlo de vez en cuando con las palabras más duras.

—Mamá es como la tía y el tío de Harry —dijo Gale mientras tomábamos un descanso para comer unos bocadillos que había hecho para nuestra cena.

—Nah, al menos no nos hace dormir en un armario de escobas.

—Sí, pero nos trata mal —dijo después de tragar un bocado de su sándwich.

—Eso es verdad. Hmm, tal vez nuestras cartas a Hogwarts llegarán en cualquier momento —bromeé.

—Eso sería muy genial —dijo Gale antes de entrar en una diatriba sobre todo lo bueno que sería vivir en el castillo y poder comer buena comida todo el tiempo.

Leímos a través de la noche y Gale fue mi héroe mientras se aseguró de sacudirme para despertarme cada vez que mis ojos se cerraban. Enobaria entró tempestuosa en algún momento después de la medianoche, pero ni Gale ni yo hicimos un movimiento para salir de mi habitación. A las seis finalmente sentí que era seguro dormir, así que Gale y yo caímos en un sueño agotador y dormimos durante todo el día. Ambos nos despertamos a la hora de cenar, y nos hice algo fácil ya que mi cabeza seguía latiendo como un tambor. Una vez que nuestros estómagos estuvieron llenos, los dos nos dirigimos de nuevo a la cama y dormimos durante el resto de la noche.

El domingo por la mañana Enobaria estaba despierta cuando me encontré fuera de la sala de estar para conseguirme algo de beber. La vi examinando mi apariencia, haciendo una pausa en mi cabeza donde había sangre seca apelmazada a través de los mechones de cabello donde la herida había sangrado mientras dormía. No me reconoció aparte de su mirada, y seguí su ejemplo. Estaba acostumbrada a la ley del hielo. Si Enobaria arremetía contra mí porque estaba enojada con alguien más, estaba arrepentida por lo general al día siguiente. Si arremetía contra mí, porque la había desafiado, pasarían varios días después de darme el tratamiento del silencio hasta que pidiera disculpas.

Me dirigí al baño para limpiarme con mi bebida en mano. Mi reflejo en el espejo contó toda la historia. Con sangre seca a lo largo de mi cabello y mi cuello, parecía como si hubiera salido de una película de horror. Estirándome para abrir la ducha, jadeé cuando vi el agua de color óxido en el interior de la bañera.

—¡MAMÁ! —grité, olvidando que me estaba dando el tratamiento del silencio—. ¡MAMÁ!

—¿Qué? —dijo, evidentemente enojada porque hubiera interrumpido su voto de silencio.

—Hay algo malo en la ducha —dije, señalando al agua rebosante y maloliente que estaba en la bañera.

Sin decir nada, giró la perilla en el fregadero, pero no salió nada.

—¿No pagamos la factura del agua? —le pregunté confundida.

—No, las tuberías están congeladas.

—Vamos, ¿en serio? —le pregunté.

—Sí, ocurrió cuando vivíamos en Colorado cuando eras un bebé.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Es necesario llamar al dueño?

—Um, no —dijo, saliendo del cuarto de baño.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté, sintiendo que estaba ocultando algo—. Estoy segura de que enviará a alguien para arreglarlo —le dije, señalando lo obvio.

—Porque, Señorita Sábelo-Todo, todavía debemos el alquiler de este mes —dijo, saliendo furiosa al pasillo.

—¿Vamos a pagar? —pregunté, pensando que estaba jugando con fuego.

—No, a menos que tengas algún lugar con dinero escondido que no sepa —dijo con voz sarcástica cuando se sentó en el sofá y encendió otro cigarrillo.

—¿Pensé que no teníamos que pagar el alquiler aquí en un rato? — le pregunté, agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo.

—Fue hace dos meses —dijo, tomando una larga calada a su cigarrillo—. Dios, Katniss, deja de estar tan preocupada, hemos estado en situaciones peores que ésta. Van a liberar a Seneca el lunes, y va a buscar otro trabajo.

Me senté pesadamente sobre la mesita, tratando de digerir sus palabras.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con las tuberías? —pregunté finalmente mientras apagaba el cigarrillo.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer. Tienes que ir y buscar un desatascador de la tienda, para así poder hacernos cargo del lío en la bañera. Haría una parada en la gasolinera en primer lugar para limpiarme si fuera tú —dijo, sin asumir la responsabilidad de la sangre que había en mi cabello apelmazado.

—Lo que sea —murmuré, poniéndome de pie.

Desperté a Gale una vez que regresé a mi habitación para que pudiera ir conmigo a la estación de gasolina para ir al baño.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer pis allí —preguntó Gale mientras nos poníamos nuestros abrigos pesados.

—Debido a que las tuberías están congeladas aquí —le dije—. Tuberías congeladas significan nada de agua, lo que significa que no hay agua para limpiar un inodoro —añadí, empujando su sombrero hasta las orejas.

—¿No puedo hacer pis afuera? —preguntó lógicamente.

—Podrías, pero pensé que así podrías también cepillarnos los dientes y lavarnos de modo que no necesitemos hacerlo más tarde —dije, levantando la bolsa de artículos de tocador que había empacado.

—Grrr, pensé que no tendríamos que utilizar los baños de las gasolineras mientras vivamos aquí —gruñó, poniéndose los guantes.

—Lo sé, colega, yo también. Sin embargo, así es nuestra vida.

Gale se arrastró detrás de mí, todavía malhumorado por dejar el calor del remolque. Abrí la puerta y jadeé mientras una brisa fría sopló a través de ella.

—Santo crapinoli, hace frío aquí afuera —se quejó Gale mientras caminábamos contra la brisa.

—Vamos a darnos prisa —dije, dándole la razón. Tomé su mano, arrastrándolo a lo largo a medida que luchábamos contra el viento, que parecía empeñado en empujarnos hacia atrás.

—Katniss, hace demasiado frío —se quejó Gale, mientras le castañeteaban los dientes cuando nos acercamos a la pequeña intersección.

—Ya casi estamos allí —dije en voz alta por encima del aullido del viento y los remolinos de nieve que estaban volando con imprudencia alrededor de nuestras caras.

Gale se resbaló justo después de que entramos en el camino. El momento de su caída me arrastró y me hizo aterrizar elegantemente en mi trasero. Luché por recuperar el aliento mientras Gale empezó a reír a mi lado.

—No es divertido, mocoso —dije, tratando de levantarme sin caer de nuevo—. Estamos en medio de la carretera —le regañé, tratando de ser la madura.

—Jejeje, no es como si importe —dijo, todavía riendo—. Somos los únicos estúpidos aquí —dijo, indicando las carreteras desiertas.

Tenía razón. El viento había soplado la nieve en montones enormes en algunas áreas mientras que en otras quedaron completamente estériles y ni una sola alma estaba alrededor. Si no fuera por la luz brillante detrás de la ventana cubierta de hielo de la gasolinera con el Viejo Chaff detrás del mostrador, me hubiera creído que éramos las únicas personas que quedan en la Tierra.

—Bueno, eso no significa que debamos pasar el rato en el medio de la carretera como bufones —dije, arrastrándolo el resto del camino al otro lado de la calle.

El Viejo Chaff, como todo el mundo le gusta llamarlo, nos saludó con asombro a medida que entramos por la puerta, ansiosos por escapar de las peligrosas condiciones externas.

—¿Qué diablos están haciendo ahí afuera? —preguntó, rodeando el mostrador para vernos.

—Nuestras tuberías se congelaron —dijo Gale, corriendo libremente para usar el baño.

—¿Tuberías congeladas? Eso es rudo. ¿Olvidaron dejar un grifo corriendo, tontos? —preguntó, vertiendo una taza de chocolate caliente y entregándomela.

—Oh no, no puedo —dije, tratando de rechazar la bebida.

—Cortesía de la casa, jovencita. Ustedes no deberían estar fuera en este tiempo. Incluso le dije a Meryl que no viniera hoy.

—Por lo tanto, ¿si uno deja correr el agua, las tuberías no se congelarán? —pregunté, volviendo a su pregunta anterior.

—La mayoría de las veces funciona —dijo, recostándose contra un refrigerador de refrescos del alto de su cintura que estaba en medio de la habitación—. Oye, ese es un corte muy feo que tienes en tu cabeza — añadió, estudiándome con atención.

—Um, sí, tropecé y me golpeé en la mesa de café —mentí, mentalmente pateándome por descuidarme de tirar de mi capucha sobre la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro. Me hice un montón de esas lesiones cuando estaba creciendo —dijo, mirándome a sabiendas.

—Ella piensa que tiene una conmasión —dijo Gale, cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de él.

—Contusión —le corregí, deseando haber mantenido esa información para mí misma.

—¿Perdiste el conocimiento? —preguntó el Viejo Chaff.

Asentí.

—Durante unos minutos.

—¿Molestias del estómago? —preguntó, acercándose a inspeccionar la herida.

Asentí otra vez.

—Sí, suena como que te pegaste uno bien bueno —dijo, explorando suavemente mi cabeza—. Jovencito —dijo, mirando a Gale—. Mantengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios detrás del mostrador. ¿Puedes agarrarlo por mí?

—Claro —dijo Gale, encantado de ayudar.

—En realidad, estoy bien —empecé a protestar.

—Estoy seguro de que lo estás, señorita, pero una herida como esta necesita ser atendida, a menos que prefieras que te lleve hasta el hospital —dijo, dejando claro su punto.

—No, esto está bien —respondí, dando un paso más cerca para que pudiera ver mejor mi herida.

—Gale, agarra también una botella de agua de ese montón de allá —dijo, señalando una exhibición de agua colocada a un lado del mostrador.

Miré mientras abría el botiquín y sacaba un trozo de gasa grande. Usando sus dientes, arrancó la esquina del paquete y extrajo la almohadilla estéril. Utilizó el agua para humedecer la almohadilla antes de aplicarla suavemente en mi cabeza.

Se me aguaron los ojos cuando la almohadilla tocó la herida.

—Sé que pica, pero tenemos que ver con qué estamos tratando — dijo, limpiando el área con la mayor suavidad posible—. Parece que te vendrían bien algunos puntos —dijo, estudiando mi cabeza críticamente—. ¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve hasta el hospital del condado?

—Estoy segura —dije con seriedad, mirando a Gale posesivamente.

Él siguió mi mirada.

—Ya veo —dijo—. Bueno, veamos lo que puedo hacer.

Suspiré de alivio cuando dejó ir el tema y dejé que me llevara hasta su taburete para que pudiera posarme allí mientras trabajaba en mi cabeza.

—Voy a tener que afeitar un poco de tu cabello lejos del corte para que podamos conseguir que se detenga el sangrado —dijo, a la espera de obtener mi permiso.

Asentí, encogiéndome ligeramente ante la idea de tener una calva.

—No vayas a preocuparte por tu bonita cabeza. Todo tu cabello restante lo cubrirá bastante bien.

Trabajó sin hablar después de eso, recortando hábilmente el cabello que rodeaba mi corte y luego se puso a trabajar en cerrarlo. Casi pierdo el coraje cuando lo vi sacar un frasco de pegamento instantáneo.

—Créeme querida, si estuvieras en el hospital ellos usarían la misma cosa —dijo, palmeándome el hombro.

—Oh genial Katniss, está pegando tu cabeza —dijo Gale, riéndose como si fuese la cosa más histérica que había oído nunca.

—¿Puede usarlo en su boca? —le pregunté dulcemente al Viejo Chaff.

—Claro que puedo —guiñó un ojo, avanzando sobre Gale quien golpeó las manos sobre su boca mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por la risa reprimida.

El señor Chaff se rió entre dientes, volteándose hacia mí.

—Está bien, se ve mejor. Supongo que es una bendición que no tengas agua ya que necesitas mantener la herida relativamente seca. ¿Por qué no vas a echarle un vistazo a esto?

—Está bien —dije, dirigiéndome al baño.

Al entrar en el baño pequeño y sorprendentemente limpio de la gasolinera, encendí el interruptor de la luz, haciendo que las bombillas fluorescentes zumbaran por encima de mi cabeza. Alivié mi vejiga antes de girar hacia el espejo para examinar la obra del Viejo Chaff. Dividiendo mi cabello, estudié la herida críticamente y pude ver por qué había sugerido puntos de sutura. El corte fácilmente tenía más de tres centímetros de largo. El pegamento le daba un aspecto grotesco, pero estaba agradecida de que fuese capaz de cerrarlo sin hacer ningún escándalo sobre el hecho de que necesitaba puntos de sutura.

Una vez que estuve satisfecha de que mi herida no podía ser vista, mojé mis dedos en el agua caliente del grifo y los pasé a través de mi cabello tratando de eliminar los últimos rastros de sangre seca. Era un trabajo tedioso, pero finalmente después de varios minutos, estaba convencida de que la mayoría se había ido. Me quité la chaqueta y mi sudadera con capucha y me quedé temblando en el baño mientras usaba la toallita que había traído para lavarme la cara, los brazos y el cuello. Sintiéndome un poco más limpia, me puse de nuevo mi chaqueta para evitar los escalofríos y me lavé los dientes con fuerza antes de regresar todos mis artículos de nuevo a la bolsa de aseo.

—Oye, Gale, ven a cepillarte los dientes —dije, abriendo la puerta del baño sólo para descubrir a Gale comiendo ruidosamente un perro caliente.

—Mira lo que me dio el señor Chaff —dijo entre bocado y bocado.

—Eso es genial, amiguito, ahora date prisa y cómetelo para que puedas cepillarte los dientes.

—Hecho —dijo, terminando el último bocado de un mordisco. Me arrebató la bolsa de la mano antes de trotar alegremente al baño, dejándonos solos al señor Chaff y a mí.

—Eh, gracias por darle un perro caliente. Le pagaré tan pronto como tengamos el dinero —dije, enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

Levantó la mano para detener mi diatriba.

—Es mi obsequio —dijo mientras trataba de protestar—. Ahora escúchame, desde que mi querida Mags decidió que ya era hora de encontrarse con nuestro creador, no he tenido un solo momento tan entretenido como el que pasé contigo y con el jovencito esta mañana. Mi Mags y yo nunca fuimos bendecidos con hijos, pero me gustaría creer que si lo hubiésemos tenido, ellos habrían sido como ustedes dos.

—¿Qué lo hace decir eso? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Digamos que puedo distinguir a la gente, y mi puerta está siempre abierta si tú y tu hermano necesitan algo. ¿Me entiendes? Dios sabe que siempre me puede venir bien la compañía si alguna vez quieres charlar.

—Gracias —murmuré.

Me palmeó el hombro.

—Confía en mí cuando digo que esto es sólo una pequeña parte de tu vida, así que mantén la cabeza en alto —dijo, ofreciendo palabras de sabiduría.

—Lo sé —dije, tragando el nudo en mi garganta—. Será mejor que nos dirijamos hacia afuera —añadí cuando Gale se unió a mí.

—¿Listo para desafiar a los elementos de nuevo, colega? —dije mientras subía la cremallera de la chaqueta de Gale.

—En realidad no —contestó Gale, haciendo una mueca mientras el viento seguía arremolinándose afuera.

La caminata a la tienda fue más dura que la de la estación de servicio ya que tuvimos que cruzar las carreteras cubiertas de hielo dos veces para llegar a la esquina más lejana. Los dos suspiramos de placer cuando nos tropezamos en el interior de la tienda, permitiendo que el calor descongelara nuestros cuerpos entumecidos. Mis suspiros de alivio fueron interrumpidos cuando vi a Peeta charlando con su padre cerca de las cajas registradoras.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron mientras él asimilaba mi apariencia con avidez. Deslicé mi sudadera con capucha por encima de mi cabeza cohibidamente, temiendo que mi cabello no cubriera adecuadamente mi herida. Después de un momento, finalmente alejé mis ojos, arrastrando a Gale a lo largo de nuestra búsqueda de un destapa caños. Después de encontrar lo que necesitábamos, tomé una respiración profunda, preparándome para lo que sería una larga y torpe caminata hasta la casi desierta zona frontal de la tienda. Como si mi mala suerte lo quisiera, Gale y yo éramos los únicos clientes aquí. Obviamente, nadie más en el pueblo era tan tonto como para aventurarse afuera con condiciones tan deprimentes.

El papá de Peeta escaneó el destapa caños mientras que Peeta lo embolsó para nosotros.

—¿Problemas de tuberías? —preguntó su papá a modo conversacional.

—Las tuberías están congeladas —intervino Gale.

—Eso apesta —dijo Peeta, mientras yo le entregaba un billete de cinco a su padre.

—Sí, así es. Nosotros… —Empezó a decir Gale cuando apreté una mano sobre su hombro antes de que pudiera avergonzarme más.

—Papá, ¿crees Harold podría ir a echar un vistazo? —preguntó Peeta mientras me entregaba mi bolsa.

—No hasta que el clima se caliente un poco.

—Está bien, estoy segura de que el propietario tiene a alguien a quien puede enviar —dije, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

—Ustedes dos no caminaron hasta acá, ¿verdad? —preguntó su papá, sus cejas uniéndose en preocupación.

—Sí, lo hicimos, y está congelaaaaaado ahí afuera —dijo Gale, exagerando la palabra antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

—Peeta, ve a encender la camioneta. De ninguna manera voy a permitir que ustedes dos regresen a casa a pie —dijo él con severidad cuando empecé a protestar—. Sin argumentos, por favor. La única razón por la que salimos hoy es para que pudiéramos enviar el personal a casa y cerrar el edificio. Estamos bajo una advertencia de tormenta severa. Parece que las escuelas estarán cerradas en los últimos días antes de la fecha en que se supone que deberían comenzar las vacaciones de invierno.

—Yuuujuuu, ¿en serio? —preguntó Gale, agitando el puño en el aire con entusiasmo.

El papá de Peeta se rió entre dientes.

—Habla como un verdadero niño —dijo, lanzándome una sonrisa—.

Parece que Peeta está listo —agregó, señalando el vehículo al ralentí fuera de las puertas delanteras—. Qué tengan unas buenas vacaciones —dijo amablemente.

—Usted también —dije, antes de arrear a Gale por la puerta.

Peeta tenía la calefacción a todo volumen cuando Gale y yo nos subimos al vehículo.

—Sí, está tan agradable y calentito aquí —dijo Gale, dejándose caer en el asiento—. Nunca voy a salir —añadió, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Y si nos quedamos sin gasolina? —dijo Peeta, riendo con facilidad.

—Simplemente te haría estacionar donde el Viejo Chaff —respondió Gale.

—Sí, pero estarás triste cuando tengas hambre, ¿no es así?

—Nah, el Viejo Chaff tiene los mejores perros calientes de todos.

Peeta rugió de risa por la lógica de Gale.

—Supongo que tienes un punto, amiguito —dijo, obviamente disfrutando de la camaradería fácil que compartían.

Escucharlos bromear de ida y vuelta no ayudaba a mi corazón roto. Era felicidad pura y agonía al mismo tiempo el estar tan cerca de él después de que cuidadosamente me había mantenido distante durante los últimos meses.

Peeta se detuvo delante de nuestra casa rodante y Gale saltó afuera, obviamente olvidando su determinación de permanecer en el vehículo por siempre.

Agarré la manija de mi puerta.

—Gracias por el aventón —dije cuando empecé a salir del vehículo.

Peeta se acercó y me agarró del brazo—. No —dije en voz baja, mirando a su mano que parecía quemar a través de las múltiples capas de mi ropa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te disgusta mi toque? —preguntó en esa voz ronca que enviaba a mi corazón a toda marcha.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —preguntó con seriedad mientras sacaba el brazo de su agarre.

—Porque me hace olvidar todo lo demás —dije en voz baja, bajando del vehículo. Miré hacia atrás por un instante, viéndolo estudiarme intensamente antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa rodante.

_**Capítulo muuuuy largo, creo que el más largo de todos, para compensarlas por no actualizar ayer… Muchas cosas pasaron, que fue lo que más les gusto? Y lo que menos?**_

_**Obvio lo que menos me gustó fue Enobaria… maldita perra! Y lo que más me gustó fue Chaff! Parece que los hermanitos tienen un nuevo amigo!**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	12. Chaff

Capítulo 11

La escuela estuvo cerrada el día siguiente mientras la tormenta afuera continuaba bramando. Las ráfagas de viento causaban que el remolque se meciera y sacudiera como un paseo en el parque de diversiones. Gale y yo nos quedamos abrigados juntos en mi habitación leyendo, sólo atreviéndonos a salir una vez para usar el baño de la casa del señor Chaff. Él nos recibió con entusiasmo, haciéndonos a cada uno una taza de chocolate caliente antes de que camináramos de vuelta a casa. Enobaria pasó la mayor parte del día en el teléfono maldiciendo mientras trataba en vano de liberar a Seneca. Parecía que el jefe de Seneca no se tomó bien haber sido robado y había decido presentar cargos. Enobaria estaba angustiada cuando se enteró que él estaba siendo movido a la cárcel del condado donde él muy probablemente pasaría entre seis meses a un año por su crimen. Mantuve a Gale lejos de ella mientras protestaba furiosamente por la casa, rompiendo cosas en su frustración hasta que finalmente se disolvió en un mar de lágrimas.

Gale me observaba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras nos hacía sándwiches para cenar. Me esforcé por mantener su mente fuera de sus ruidosos llantos declarando que tendríamos un picnic adentro en mi cama. Él picó su comida solemnemente antes de finalmente empujar su sándwich apenas comido.

―¿No tienes hambre, amiguito? —pregunté, comiendo mi propio sándwich.

—No, mi estómago me duele —dijo, recostándose en mis almohadas.

—Oh, lo siento, amiguito. Todo va a estar bien —dije, tratando de reconfortarlo.

Él asintió, pero podía decir que el peso del estallido de Enobaria durante el día lo había cansado.

Él cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido con una mano descansando en su plano estómago. Pasé mi mano por su frente para asegurarme que no tuviera fiebre y me tranquilicé porque se sentía fría al tacto.

Llevé nuestras sobras a la cocina y tiré los platos a la basura. Una vez que volví a mi cuarto, apagué la luz y subí cuidadosamente a la cama a lado de Gale, así no lo molestaría. Sentí como si acabase de cerrar mis ojos cuando Gale me despertó sacudiéndome.

—Katniss, tengo que ir al baño.

—Está bien, te dejaré orinar afuera —dije como zombi frotándome los ojos.

—No, tengo que ir al baño —dijo quejándose mientras encendía la luz.

—Oh no —dije, notando su preocupado rostro pálido—. Está bien, déjame conseguir tu chaqueta —dije, apresurándome a su habitación.

Metí a Gale rápidamente en su chaqueta, observando cómo su rostro se ponía aún más pálido. Después de ponerle su gorro tejido, me puse mi chaqueta y lo ayudé a caminar por el corredor. Jadeé cuando abrí la puerta delantera y el viento se movió brutalmente alrededor de nosotros. Gale parecía ajeno a esto, caminando encorvado sobre lo que deben haber sido terribles retorcijones. Estábamos a medio camino de la calle cuando empezó a vomitar. Froté su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo mientras expulsaba todo el contenido de su estómago.

—¿Aún necesitas usar el baño? —pregunté ansiosamente, vigilando por cualquier vehículo que se acercase.

Asintió miserablemente.

—Está bien, casi llegamos —dije, guiándolo a través del resto de la calle.

Solo después de que estuvimos parados frente a la gasolinera entendimos finalmente la falta de luz dentro del edificio. Gemí consternada. Ni siquiera me había molestado en revisar la hora antes de salir.

—Katniss —se quejó Gale, mirando el oscuro edificio.

Me sentía inútil mientras estábamos parados frente al edificio vacío, temblando incontrolablemente en nuestros pijamas. Después de un momento de indecisión, agarré la mano enguantada de Gale y lo arrastré por un lado del edificio a la parte trasera donde la pequeña casa del Viejo Chaff estaba localizada. Sin saber que más hacer, toqué fuerte la puerta delantera. Me sentía increíblemente culpable por despertarlo, pero la mirada de pánico en el rostro de Gale provocaba que tocase la puerta aún más fuerte.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente antes de que pudiera tocar una tercera vez y un señor Chaff con la vista nublosa se nos quedó mirando desconcertado.

—Siento muuuuuucho molestarlo señor, pero mi hermano está enfermo y su gasolinera está cerrada. ¿Puedo usar por favor su baño? —Las palabras salieron disparadas de mis labios con prisa—. Lo siento —repetí mientras se nos quedaba mirando por un momento sin comprender hasta que Gale se quejó de nuevo.

—Sí, sí, pasen —dijo, moviéndose a un costado de modo que pudiéramos pasar a su acogedora casa.

Él acompañó a Gale al baño, dejándome parada con nerviosismo en la entrada. Después de un momento, se me unió.

—Pasa y toma asiento —dijo, sentándose en un reclinable sillón de cuero color moca.

—Muchas gracias, señor Chaff —dije, sentándome en el borde del sofá que combinaba con el sillón reclinable—. No sabía que más hacer —agregué.

—Está bien, querida. Cuando sea que lo necesites, déjame saber. Mi Mags me habría matado por no ofrecerlo antes. También aplica a la ducha.

Bajé la mirada al suelo incómodamente, repentinamente desconfiada de buscar la ayuda de un hombre, sin importar cuán agradable parecía.

—Katniss, me refiero a cuando estoy trabajando en la tienda — agregó, sintiendo mi incomodidad.

—Lo siento —dije mientras el alivio fluía por mí. Odiaba que siempre fuera inicialmente desconfiada de otras personas y a menudo me preguntaba si habría sido diferente de haber tenido una infancia diferente—. Es muy amable de su parte —agregué.

—En cualquier momento, querida. Como dije, mi Mags me habría matado por no ofrecerlo antes. Dejaré la puerta sin llave para ustedes dos. Ni siquiera tienes que detenerte en la gasolinera si te hace sentir incómoda.

—Gracias —dije de nuevo, abrumada por su generosidad.

—Tu mamá, sin embargo, no es bienvenida en lo que a mí respecta, rompiendo tu cabeza y todo eso —dijo seriamente.

Asentí, sin molestarme en negarlo. Había sabido cuando me cuidó que había visto más allá de mi mentira.

—Podrías denunciarla. En la actualidad la ley no es amable con los abusadores de niños.

—Nos separarían a Gale y a mí —contesté, yendo al grano.

—Pienso que tienes razón. Parece que tienen las mejores intenciones, pero no saben cómo sacar sus cabezas de sus traseros lo suficiente para hacerlo bien.

Sus palabras me hicieron reír.

—Es verdad —dije, contenta de que entendiese.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?

—Sólo tengo que cumplir dieciocho, y después pelearé por él —dije, confiando en él.

—Eso podría ser duro sin dinero y demás.

—Trabajo duro, y sé cómo sobrevivir —dije a la defensiva.

—Oh, estoy seguro que lo haces, querida. Sólo estoy diciendo que va a ser duro, confía en mí —dijo seriamente.

—¿Usted lo hizo? —pregunté.

—Sip, eduqué a mis dos hermanos menores. El cinturón de mi papá parecía estar permanentemente fijo a su mano. Sufrí varias golpizas siendo el mayor. Me arriesgué cuando empezó a usar el cinturón libremente en mi hermano menor.

—¿Y lo lograron? —pregunté, intrigada por la historia.

—Fue duro al principio, pero luego conocí a mi Mags y me ayudó a criarlos hasta que fueron a la universidad.

—Vaya, ¿dónde están ahora?

―Uno es doctor en Bozeman, y el otro es un especialista en vida salvaje en Yellowstone —dijo orgullosamente.

—Vaya —repetí, impresionada de que sus hermanos hubieran terminado tan bien. Mi peor miedo era que Gale cayera entre las grietas y nunca encontrase su verdadero potencial.

—Te diré esto, cuando tu momento llegue, búscame. Mi Mags y yo ahorramos dinero para una situación así.

—Oh no, nunca podría tomar su dinero —protesté.

—No es mi dinero, cariño, es tuyo. Eso es lo que Mags hubiese querido. Rompió su corazón el saber que no podía tener hijos, así que se centró en mostrar todo su amor a aquellos menos afortunados. Pregúntale a mis hermanos Hank y Tommy y ellos dirán que era una santa —dijo con ojos brillantes mientras miraba la foto en la mesa a lado de su sillón.

—¿Puedo ver? —pregunté.

—Seguro, esta es mi Mags es nuestra boda —dijo, pasándome la foto de una pareja parada en el altar con dos adolescentes a lado de ellos. La mujer en la foto tenía un cabello cobrizo que parecía flotar a su alrededor. El vestido que usaba era simple, pero su porte lo hacía muy elegante.

—Ella era hermosa —dije sinceramente.

—Sí que lo era. Lo que ella vio en un pilluelo como yo, nunca lo sabré.

—Estoy segura que vio algo —dije, estudiando la foto de él que era fácilmente de treinta años atrás. Por raro que parezca, él tenía esa misma mirada en su cara que a menudo tenía en la mía, y me di cuenta que era la mirada de alguien que cargaba el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Él y yo éramos como dos gotas de agua.

—¿Katniss, podemos ir a casa? —preguntó Gale, uniéndosenos.

—Seguro amiguito. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco, vomité de nuevo.

—Lo siento, amiguito —dije, poniéndome de pie.

El Viejo Chaff levantó su mano.

—Ahora, ustedes dos, siéntense por un momento. Voy a calentar mi camioneta y los llevaré a casa.

—No tiene que hacer eso. —Traté de protestar.

—No lo haría de otra forma. A su mamá se le deben echar plumas y alquitrán por dejarlos salir en una noche así.

Gale se me unió en el sofá y recostó su cabeza en mi regazo mientras el señor Chaff se dirigía a la puerta delantera para calentar su camioneta.

Cepillé el cabello de Gale fuera de su frente, haciendo una mueca al ver cuán pálido y sudado estaba.

—¿Qué significa echar plumas y alquitrán? —preguntó débilmente, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

—Sólo es una frase de hace mucho tiempo —dije, evitando su verdadero origen.

El señor Chaff se nos unió, sacudiendo nieve de su cabeza.

—¿Está nevando? —pregunté.

—Nah, el viento sólo está volando los montones de nieve con fiereza —dijo, extendiendo una mano para ayudar a Gale a pararse.

El Viejo Chaff nos dejó en los escalones de la casa rodante después de hacerme prometer que lo llamaría la próxima vez que necesitáramos el baño en el medio de la noche para así poder recogernos. Acepté, aunque sabía que nunca aceptaría su oferta. Él ya se había esforzado mucho por nosotros.

_**Aquí nos enteramos de la historia de Chaff, saber que él pudo salir adelante tranquiliza un poco a Katniss.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Pekis Fletcher, juliper22, redergirl713 y MildredxDD.**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus follows y favoritos!**_


	13. Pidiendo ayuda

Capítulo 12

Enobaria cayó en completo temor días antes de la Navidad. Se encerró en su cuarto, solo saliendo de vez en cuando en un momento oportuno para cruzar la calle arrastrando los pies al ir al baño. Dejaba la comida fuera de su puerta, y varias horas después los utensilios usados aparecían fuera de la puerta otra vez. Esto era algo nuevo para nosotros ya que estábamos acostumbrados a que ella botara a alguien cuando estaba lista para seguir adelante. Estábamos atrapados en el limbo ya que Enobaria obviamente no estaba lista para cambiar a Seneca por un modelo más nuevo, pero tampoco era capaz de funcionar por sus propios medios. Salió de casa una vez para visitar a Seneca y no regresó hasta tarde por la noche, y conforme se acercaba la Navidad, su estado de ánimo sólo empeoró mientras nos aislaba completamente a Gale y a mí. Gale y yo nos aprovechamos de su reclusión, pasando horas leyendo, jugando videojuegos y mirando la televisión que yo había movido de nuevo a la sala de estar. Gale se recuperó rápidamente del dolor de estómago y pronto comenzó a comer como yo cuando finalmente fue capaz de disfrutar sus comidas sin las tensiones normales. Nuestro suministro de comida se había reducido a nada para el momento en que la tormenta empezó a disiparse afuera.

El día antes de la Víspera de Navidad, sabía que era el momento de llegar a Enobaria por su tarjeta de vales para alimentos, de manera que pudiera llenar nuestra despensa y conseguir algo especial para hacer por el día de Navidad.

Llamé a su puerta tentativamente, sin saber qué esperar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a través de la puerta.

—Tengo que pedirte algo —dije, deslizando la puerta abierta.

—¿Qué? —dijo, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada de su computador donde estaba escribiendo furiosamente.

—Necesito tu tarjeta de vales para alimentos —dije, agravada con su tono.

—No hay dinero en ella —dijo, todavía sin mirarme.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté con incredulidad—. Ponen más dinero en ella el día diez —dije, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que aún debería haber más de trescientos dólares en ella.

—Cambié el saldo por efectivo para que pudiera comprar cigarrillos para Seneca y para mí —dijo, tomando una larga calada de su cigarrillo para enfatizar el punto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que lo cambiaste por efectivo?

—Quiero decir que encontré un sujeto que Seneca recomendó en Bozeman, que me daría dinero por el crédito de la tarjeta, Señorita Necesito-Saber-Todo.

—¿Y no queda nada? —pregunté, dejando pasar su comentario despectivo. Hice los cálculos rápidos en mi cabeza y mi boca se secó cuando me di cuenta que no nos sería repuesto de nuevo durante diecisiete días—. ¿Qué hay del dinero? ¿Te dio todos los trescientos? — pregunté mientras la esperanza se encendía dentro de mí.

Se rió de mi pregunta como si yo fuera una niña tonta.

—Él paga veinticinco centavos por dólar.

—¿Cambiaste trescientos dólares que teníamos para la comida por setenta y cinco dólares para que pudieras comprar cigarrillos? —le pregunté, sintiendo el impulso de vomitar.

Ella asintió y volvió a escribir en la computadora como si yo no estuviera allí.

Salí de la habitación antes de que dijera algo que se convertiría en una batalla y molestaría a Gale.

_La odio. La odio. ¡La odio! _Las palabras pasaron por mi cabeza mientras me hundía en la cama, buscando una solución. No podía tomar el auto y manejar a un banco de alimentos ya que Enobaria nunca se había molestado en llevarme a obtener mi licencia. Podía pedirle al Viejo Chaff que me llevara, pero odiaba poner sobre él más de lo que ya había puesto. Salí de mi habitación, así podría estudiar las alacenas más a fondo para ver si había dejado pasar algo.

Mi decepción y pánico aumentaron cuando vi que el contenido de las alacenas era tan grave como pensaba originalmente. Sólo quedaba una caja de macarrones y queso que había planeado que comiéramos en el almuerzo. Había utilizado lo último de pan y mantequilla de maní para nuestro desayuno de esta mañana y me pateé mentalmente por prepararle cualquier cosa a Enobaria.

—Katniss, ¿vamos a la tienda? —preguntó Gale, envuelto en su atuendo para salir.

—Uhm, no ahora mismo, amiguito —dije, hundiéndome en la silla de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada —dije, intentando sonreír.

—Ella se gastó el dinero —dijo él, sabio más allá de sus años—. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Voy a ver si Enobaria me va a llevar al banco de alimentos —dije, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Mamá dijo que el auto no tiene gasolina.

—Es cierto. Maldita sea. ¡Mierda, me olvidé de eso! —dije mientras mi frustración por Enobaria se intensificaba.

—Está bien, Katniss, ¿cuántas veces antes no tuvimos nada que comer? Muchas —dijo Gale, acariciando mi brazo.

Su consuelo fue mi perdición, y puse mi cabeza hacia atrás, deseando poder llorar. Gale seguía acariciando mi espalda como lo haría un adulto. Me sentí miserable al permitirle verme así, pero estaba demasiado enferma de que jamás funcionara nada.

—Anda, vamos —dijo, haciéndome levantar de la silla.

—¿A dónde? —pregunté, completamente confundida.

—Vamos con el Viejo Chaff. Él dijo que si alguna vez necesitábamos algo fuéramos a verlo —dijo Gale lógicamente.

—Está bien —dije, sin atreverme a cuestionar su lógica. Pude decir que estaba intentando ser él el más fuerte.

El señor Chaff no estaba en la gasolinera, así que Gale y yo pasamos a través de los montones de nieve para llegar a su puerta principal.

—¿Baño? —dijo el señor Chaff a modo de saludo cuando abrió la puerta.

—No, necesitamos su ayuda —dijo Gale, hinchando el pecho y con la frente en alto.

El señor Chaff sonrió y me miró. Su sonrisa desapreció cuando vio mi expresión sombría.

—¿Estás lastimada? —preguntó, haciéndonos entrar a su casa.

—No, pero queremos saber si puede darnos un aventón al banco de alimentos —dijo Gale, todavía hablando por mí—. Ayudaremos trabajando en la tienda para pagar por la gasolina. ¿Cierto, Katniss? — dijo, mirándome.

—Absolutamente —acordé, sonriendo ligeramente ante su bravuconería.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que puedo pensar en algunos trabajos singulares que ustedes puedan hacer por aquí —dijo el Viejo Chaff con un brillo en los ojos—. Pero considero que un viaje de ida y vuelta a Bozeman en mi vieja y destartalada camioneta nos tomaría cerca de cincuenta dólares en gasolina. Creo que sería mucho más fácil si te doy el dinero y tu hermana y tú pueden conseguir un par de cosas que necesitan de la tienda de aquí —dijo a Gale, sin dejarme espacio para protestar.

—Considero que eso tiene sentido —dijo Gale, tomando la frase de Chaff.

No pude evitar reírme cuando el Viejo Chaff soltó una carcajada.

—Suena como trato hecho para mí —dijo finalmente cuando paró de reír.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo de atrás y sacó su billetera. Contó cinco billetes de veinte y se los entregó a Gale, sin mirarme. Quería protestar, pero sabía que se iba a hacer de oídos sordos. Además, ¿realmente podía negarle el alimento al cuerpo de bajo peso de Gale, que tanto necesitaba?

—Le devolveré el dinero —prometí.

—Sé que lo harás, querida —dijo, palmeando mi hombro.

—Vamos, les daré un aventón a la tienda. Tengo que reunirme con Haymitch de todos modos.

—Yuju —dijo Gale, saltando de arriba a abajo con entusiasmo, como si el paseo por la calle fuera demasiado lejos para él.

El Viejo Chaff nos dejó a Gale y a mí en la puerta principal para que pudiéramos comenzar nuestras compras mientras él se dirigía hacia las oficinas de gestión en la esquina delantera de la tienda.

Gale y yo hicimos un trabajo rápido con nuestras compras, comprando sólo lo esencial para pasar las próximas semanas.

Conseguimos nuestros usuales artículos de primera necesidad, como mantequilla de maní, sopa Top Ramen, macarrones y queso, y varias pizzas congeladas de a dólar. Me molestó tener que añadir productos femeninos al carrito, pero no había discusión con la maloliente Madre Naturaleza. El único artículo impulsivo que nos permití conseguir fue un pollo asado para el Día de Navidad. Planeaba servirlo con guisantes, pan y puré de papas, pero me irritaba la idea de gastar diez dólares por una comida, especialmente ya que Gale y yo estaríamos fuera de la escuela por dos semanas y tomaríamos el desayuno y almuerzo en casa. Gale fue un buen chico durante el paseo de compras y encontró un juego en buscar los artículos más baratos que podía.

—¿Qué tal esto para la cena de una noche? —preguntó, sosteniendo una lata de salchichas de Vienna.

—Puaj, no gracias —dije, haciendo una voz atragantada para enfatizar mi punto.

Él se rió de mi respuesta.

—Bien, ¿qué hay de éstas? —preguntó, sosteniendo en alto una lata de sardinas.

—¿Estás loco? —le dije mientras ambos nos echábamos a reír al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, dijiste que necesitábamos comer barato. Obtienes como seis pescados pequeños en esta única lata —agregó, sonriéndome con picardía.

—Preferiría comer tierra —le dije, agitando su cabello mientras nos dirigíamos al siguiente pasillo.

—Mmmm, ¿podemos tener espagueti? —imploró, sosteniendo en alto un bote enorme de su salsa favorita.

—Claro, pero sin ningún tipo de carne —dije, sintiéndome mal cuando su rostro se desanimó momentáneamente con decepción.

—Está bien —dijo, recuperándose rápidamente.

Saqué varias cajas de diferentes fideos de la plataforma, ya que si comprabas uno, te llevabas otro gratis, y añadí el bote de salsa más grande que tenían, pensando que nos durarían para varias comidas.

—Bueno, eso debería bastarnos —dije, empujando el carrito lleno hacia la parte delantera de la tienda.

—¿Puedo tener una chocolatina? —preguntó Gale, mirando las varias filas de chocolate cerca de la caja registradora.

—Vamos a ver —dije con el rabillo de mi boca cuando Peeta se acercó al final de la cinta para empaquetar nuestras cosas. Me mortifiqué cuando empaquetó diplomáticamente mis artículos de higiene personal.

—¿Cómo te va, Gale?

—Hola, Peeta —dijo Gale felizmente, abandonando su replanteo por la chocolatina para darle a Peeta un abrazo inusual alrededor de la cintura.

Observé a Gale cobrar vida cuando él y Peeta embolsaron los alimentos juntos, cayendo fácilmente en su conversación favorita sobre superhéroes. Intenté no ser obvia mientras mis ojos absorbían la apariencia de Peeta. Sólo habían pasado un par de días desde que lo había visto, pero mi corazón golpeó a toda marcha cuando él echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse de algo que Gale había dicho.

—¿Efectivo o tarjeta, cariño? —preguntó Lavinia, la mejor de las cajeras, interrumpiendo mi sesión de embobamiento.

—Efectivo —dije, quitando a regañadientes mis ojos de Peeta—. Oh, Gale, puedes tomar una chocolatina —le dije, notando que nos quedaba solo un poco más de cuatro dólares.

—Genial —dijo Gale, agarrando su marca favorita.

—¿Necesitas un aventón a casa? —preguntó Peeta.

—No, el Viejo Chaff dijo que nos llevaría a casa —le dije, señalando hacia el señor Chaff mientras salía de la oficina del papá de Peeta.

—Oh, está bien —dijo Peeta, sonando decepcionado—. Pasen una buena Navidad entonces —dijo, agitando el cabello de Gale.

—Gracias, tú también —dijo Gale, mientras yo ahogaba un repentino nudo en la garganta. Ansiaba que las cosas fueran diferentes. Añoraba su contacto con más intensidad de lo que nunca había añorado nada en todos los años que había dejado cosas preciadas atrás.

—Katniss —dijo Peeta, extendiendo la mano para agarrar la mía. Su toque fue tan cálido como lo recordaba.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, cometiendo el error de levantar la mirada hacia sus ojos.

—Pasa una genial Navidad —dijo, mientras la yema de su dedo pulgar frotaba suavemente la parte superior de mi mano.

—Tú también, Peeta —dije con las rodillas repentinamente débiles mientras seguía sosteniendo mi mano.

—Vamos, Katniss —dijo Gale, de pie junto a las puertas del atrio que contenían a las temperaturas frías de fluir dentro cada vez que alguien abría la puerta.

—Me tengo que ir —dije, señalando lo obvio.

—Cierto —dijo Peeta, finalmente liberando mi mano.

Mi mano se sintió irracionalmente perdida sin la suya. _Como si estuviera perdiendo un miembro, _no pude evitar pensar, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Gale.

El Viejo Chaff nos ayudó a llevar los comestibles a través de las gélidas temperaturas hacia nuestro remolque que se sentía sólo un poco más caliente.

—Se siente un poco de frío aquí dentro. ¿No les parece? —preguntó, frotándose las manos.

—Un poco —dije, tratando de parecer indiferente—. La calefacción ha estado haciendo de las suyas desde que la tormenta comenzó. Estoy segura de que el propietario enviará a alguien a arreglarlo —dije, no queriendo admitir que Enobaria había olvidado pagar la renta.

—Uhmmm, quién sabe cuándo será capaz de conseguir un reparador siendo los días festivos y eso —dijo el señor Chaff—. Voy a ir corriendo a la estación y tomaré algunas herramientas para que pueda echarle un vistazo.

—No, en serio, usted no tiene que hacer eso. No querríamos molestarlo más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho —dije, lanzando una mirada inquieta hacia el pasillo, a la puerta cerrada de Enobaria.

—No es molestia, y no voy a molestarte ya que la unidad está afuera —dijo él, mirándome significativamente.

—¿Está seguro? —le pregunté en voz baja.

—Afirmativo, querida —dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Estaba a mitad de preparar la cena cuando el aire que había estado bombeando a través de las rejillas de ventilación comenzó a calentarse al instante, llevándose el frío del interior del remolque.

—Yuju, Katniss, tenemos calefacción —dijo Gale, sentándose frente a la ventilación de la sala de estar.

—Bueno, no la bloquees, tonto —dije, riéndome.

Esperé oír el estruendo de la camioneta del Viejo Chaff cobrar vida cuando arrancara, pero el sonido nunca llegó. No fue hasta que estuve lavando nuestra vajilla de plata con una jarra de agua que mantenía por el lavabo, que escuché un suave golpe en la puerta del remolque.

Secándome las manos en la parte trasera de mis jeans, caminé hacia la puerta principal y la abrí.

—Señor Chaff, pensé se había ido hace una hora —dije, sorprendida de verlo.

—Nah, había unas cosas de las que quería encargarme. ¿Por qué no enciendes el grifo de la cocina y miras si sale salgo?

Con emoción, corrí hacia el lavabo de la cocina, sin atreverme a creerlo. Cuando giré la perilla, reí de alegría cuando el agua salió a borbotones del grifo. Mis risas se volvieron lágrimas de felicidad cuando me di cuenta de que Gale y yo no tendríamos que caminar al otro lado de la calle a todas horas de la noche para ir al baño.

El señor Chaff se unió en mí.

—Muy bien —dijo él, girando la perilla hasta lo máximo para comprobar la presión del agua—. Ahora, simplemente mantenlo funcionando a un goteo cuando las temperaturas bajen demasiado y eso debería evitar que las tuberías se congelen nuevamente —añadió.

—Muchas gracias —dije, lanzando mis brazos a su alrededor.

—No hay problema, querida —dijo, palmeando mi espalda incómodamente—. Aunque, no vayan a comportarse como desconocidos ahora que está arreglado —nos dijo a Gale y a mí severamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal.

—No lo haremos —le aseguré, caminando con él hasta su camioneta—. Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda de hoy. Usted, sin ayuda de nadie, ha salvado nuestra Navidad, ahora que mi padrastro está lejos… —añadí, dejando que mi voz se desvaneciera poco a poco por la última parte.

—¿Fue a un viaje de negocios?

—En realidad no —dije, bordeando lejos de la verdad.

—¿Estará en casa para mañana?

—Uhm no, no lo creo —dije, evitando sus ojos.

—Bueno, cuídense, y pasen una bonita noche.

—Usted también, señor Chaff, y gracias de nuevo por todo —dije, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí rápidamente, para que nada de nuestra grata calidez pudiera escapar.

—Muy bien, colega, voy a ir a limpiar la bañera, y luego puedes tomar una ducha caliente —le dije, sonriéndole a Gale felizmente.

—Yujuuuuu, no más congelar nuestros traseros para ir al baño — alardeó Gale, siguiéndome hasta el baño. Se sentó en el asiento del inodoro cerrado, charlando mientras yo limpiaba la bañera. Sonreí ante su regocijo. No tomaba mucho hacernos felices. Todo lo que necesitábamos eran las básicas necesidades humanas: comida, vivienda, agua y calefacción, e íbamos a estar bien.

Tomó una gran cantidad de trabajo para eliminar finalmente el rancio anillo que se había formado a lo largo y dentro de la bañera. Usé el limpiador para baño libremente, asegurándome que la bañera brillara antes de que le permitiera a Gale usarla.

**_Chaff es definitivamente el ángel que Katniss necesitaba! Es muy joven para llevar tanta responsabilidad. Y tuvo otro encuentro con Peeta, se reconciliaran en algún momento?_**

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos y también a todos los lectores anónimos!_**

**_Pekis Fletcher:_**_ El nuevo capítulo, y Chaff sigue ayudándolos. Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el próximo!_

_**MildredxDD**: Pues Chaff sigue ayudándolos y Gale no sabe de orgullo y no duda en pedirle ayuda. _

**_Lyzeth98:_**_ Me alegra que te guste, aquí un nuevo capítulo._

**_Juliper22:_**_ Katniss es muy orgullosa para pedir ayuda, pero Gale es más sensato y no duda en pedirla a Chaff, que sigue siendo como su ángel guardián. Nos leemos en el próximo!_


	14. Navidad

Capítulo 13

Gale y yo nos fuimos a la cama más limpios de lo que lo habíamos hecho en días y cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, vi que Enobaria también había disfrutado de nuestra ganancia inesperada por las toallas que había dejado esparcidas por todo el baño. Su depresión por el encarcelamiento de Seneca no se había disipado, pero estaba aliviada de que al menos estuviera haciendo un intento por mantenerse limpia. Recogí sus toallas usadas y tanta de nuestra ropa sucia como cupiera en una carga de ropa.

Hice que Gale fuese conmigo al cuarto de lavandería en el otro extremo del parque de casas rodantes para que él pudiera conseguir un poco de aire fresco. Iba detrás llevando el jarro de jabón para lavar y se deslizaba con determinación a través de la fina capa de nieve que había caído la noche anterior mientras estábamos durmiendo.

—¿Crees que Enobaria nos dejará abrir nuestros regalos esta noche? —preguntó Gale después de unos minutos.

—No lo sé —dije, cambiando el peso de la bolsa de lona llena de nuestra ropa sucia a mi otro hombro—. No estoy segura de si va a unirse a nosotros para la Navidad. Sin embargo, te diré qué, si ella no sale de su habitación a las nueve de esta noche, te dejaré abrir uno.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, derrapando hasta detenerse delante de mí.

—Sí en serio, pero vamos a apurarnos a ir a la lavandería para que pueda evitar que mi besado trasero se congele.

Él se rió de mi elección de palabras.

—Además, quiero tener esta ropa lavada para que podamos hacerle al Viejo Chaff esos bizcochos de chocolate que compramos ayer por la noche.

—¡Rico, bizcochos de chocolate! ¿También podemos tener uuuuuuuuno? —suplicó.

—Creo que eso se puede arreglar si eres un buen ayudante.

—Lo seré. Te lo prometo —dijo Gale, demostrando su punto al sostener abierta la puerta de la pequeña lavandería para mí.

Varias horas más tarde, Gale mantuvo su promesa cuando me ayudó a terminar de lavar la ropa y preparar los bizcochos de chocolate. A las cuatro de la tarde, la casa rodante estaba impecable y olía divino por la doble tanda de bizcochos de chocolate que habíamos preparado.

Había sentido una culpa masiva el día anterior, comprando algo tan extravagante como bizcochos de chocolate, pero el entusiasmo de Gale hizo que valiera la pena totalmente.

Nos abrigamos en nuestra ropa de invierno y caminamos a través de la nieve con el plato de bizcochos de chocolate que habíamos reservado para el Viejo Chaff.}

La gasolinera estaba cerrada por el resto de la noche y el día siguiente así que nos dirigimos alrededor del edificio hacia la cabaña del señor Chaff. Gale llamó a la puerta y dijo:

—Feliz Navidad —cuando un sorprendido Chaff nos vio de pie en los peldaños de su puerta.

—Le hicimos bizcochos de chocolate —dije, entregándole el plato—. Sé que no es mucho, pero sólo queríamos darle las gracias.

—¿Están bromeando? Este es el mejor regalo que he recibido en los últimos años —dijo, tomando una apreciativa bocanada de aire a través de la envoltura de plástico que los cubría—. Adelante, adelante. Tengo un par de cosas para ustedes también. Se los iba a llevar más adelante, pero ahora me han ahorrado el viaje.

—¿Obsequios? —preguntó Gale con reverencia.

—Sí, obsequios —dijo el señor Chaff, conduciéndonos a través de la puerta principal—. Esos son los tuyos —le dijo a Gale, señalando una pequeña pila en el otro extremo de la mesa de café.

Gale chilló de alegría cuando vio su pila.

—¿Puedo abrirlos? —me preguntó suplicante.

—Por supuesto —dije, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

Sin necesidad de mayor estímulo, Gale rasgó sus paquetes con gritos de alegría pura cuando descubrió un Nintendo DS y varios juegos para ir con éste.

—Um, señor Chaff, creo que es demasiado generoso de su parte —le dije, sumando mentalmente el costo de los obsequios de Gale en mi cabeza.

—Oh, cállate, no me he divertido tanto al ir de compras por obsequios en años. Mi Mags y yo habíamos ido al refugio en Bozeman cada Navidad y repartíamos regalos ahí. No he tenido mucho ánimo de mantener la tradición desde su fallecimiento hasta ahora. Así que no prives a un anciano, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo con un brillo en sus ojos, haciendo obvio que estaba muy consciente de su apodo.

—Katniss, mira, es el juego Héroes de Marvel —dijo Gale, acariciando cariñosamente el paquete. El señor Chaff y yo nos echamos a reír al ver la expresión aduladora de su rostro.

—Supongo que se puede decir que está contento —dije, todavía riendo.

—¿Por qué no abres los tuyos? —dijo el señor Chaff, y me entregó un regalo y una tarjeta—. Sin embargo, abre el obsequio primero —añadió, sonriéndome.

—Está bien —dije, repentinamente incómoda. No podía recordar la última vez que había recibido un obsequio, y mucho menos de alguien que apenas me conocía.

Sintiendo mi inquietud, el Viejo Chaff se hundió en su sillón reclinable de gran tamaño al otro lado de la sala, dándome el espacio que buscaba. Abrí el obsequio suavemente, teniendo cuidado de no romper el papel, ya que planeaba conservarlo con algunos artículos que había logrado deslizarle a Enobaria lo largo de los años.

El papel cedió lentamente, dejando al descubierto una caja de forma rectangular. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando leí la palabra "Kindle" a través de la caja. Había visto los lectores de libros electrónicos anunciados en la televisión, pero sabía que no había manera de que alguna vez pudiera conseguir uno.

—De ninguna manera —susurré, sujetando el artículo con las manos temblorosas.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó el Viejo Chaff preocupadamente—. Gale me dijo que te gusta leer.

—Me encanta, pero no hay manera de que pueda aceptarlo. Es demasiado costoso.

—Nah, el vendedor dijo que han bajado de precio desde que fueron lanzados por primera vez.

—Es la mejor cosa que he recibido —dije con sinceridad, pensando en todos los libros que había abandonado en los últimos años y la posibilidad de no tener que hacerlo de nuevo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría no derramadas ante la idea. Avergonzada de mis repentinos ojos húmedos, levanté la solapa del sobre y extraje una divertida tarjeta de Navidad con un reno bailando en la cubierta. Al abrirla, descubrí una tarjeta de regalo de cincuenta dólares de Amazon pegada en el interior. Antes de que pudiera protestar que era demasiado, él levantó la mano.

—Ya, el vendedor también dijo que hay una gran cantidad de libros que puedes obtener de forma gratuita, pero también quería que tuvieras un poco de dinero para conseguir los libros que quieras. Sin discusiones, ¿de acuerdo? No querrías privarme de mis primeras fiestas felices en mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—No —dije, todavía incómoda con el gasto.

—Confía en mí, querida, apuesto que mi Mags nos está sonriendo desde arriba con aprobación —dijo con los ojos repentinamente húmedos.

—Pues bien, en ese caso, muchas gracias. Nunca sabrá lo mucho que esto significa para mí —dije, abrazando la caja de cartón cerca de mi pecho.

—¿Qué tal un bizcocho de chocolate? —preguntó Gale en su típica exuberancia.

—Me parece bien —dijo el señor Chaff con una risa, sacando el envoltorio de plástico del plato de cerámica.

Gale y yo pasamos varias horas con el Viejo Chaff mientras Gale le enseñaba el arte más fino de jugar con un sistema de juego portátil.

Mientras ellos se turnaban para jugar Héroes de Marvel, me senté junto a la pared mientras mi Kindle se cargaba navegando a través del manual automatizado. Cuando el señor Chaff se ofreció a llevarnos a casa, había encontrado un montón de libros que quería leer. Estaba encantada de ver que toneladas de ellos tenían un precio tan bajo como noventa y nueve centavos.

Enobaria todavía estaba en su habitación cuando volvimos a casa a las nueve, así que le permití a Gale elegir un regalo que quisiera abrir después de haberlos clasificado todos. No estaba sorprendida de que las propias pilas de Enobaria y Seneca fuesen el doble del tamaño de las de Gale y yo, pero estaba contenta de que Gale tuviese casi una docena para él solo.

—Tu pila es muy pequeña —dijo él, mirándome con preocupación.

—Oye, no te preocupes por eso, colega. Me dieron el mejor regalo de siempre esta noche gracias a ti. Si no le hubieses dicho al Viejo Chaff que me gusta leer, yo nunca hubiese recibido esto —dije, levantando mi preciado Kindle—. Así que, ¿cuál vas a abrir?

—Creo que éste —dijo, sosteniendo una caja pesada, grande y rectangular que nos había desconcertado durante semanas.

—Está bien —dije, secretamente complacida de que el misterio del paquete estaría resuelto.

Gale rasgó el envoltorio y abrió la gran caja de cartón bajo el papel. Maldije en voz baja cuando lo vi sacar un bate de béisbol. ¡Maldita sea! Enobaria estaba tan concentrada en distraer a Gale de su amor por las figuras de acción y los superhéroes que caería tan bajo como comprarle algo para lo que él no tenía ningún uso.

Gale me sorprendió echándose a reír.

—Vaya, ella realmente quiere que haga deporte —dijo, mirándome con más entendimiento del que debería tener alguien de su edad.

—Supongo que sí —dije con sinceridad, mirándolo con preocupación.

—¿No te parece gracioso que el señor Chaff nos conoce mejor que nuestra propia madre? —preguntó Gale seriamente mientras apagábamos la luz de la sala de estar y nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones.

—Sí, me parece —dije, dándole un rápido abrazo—. Feliz Nochebuena, amiguito.

—Feliz Nochebuena, Katniss. Te quiero.

—También te quiero, amiguito —dije mientras él lentamente cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio.

Gale me despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, emocionado de estar celebrando la primera mañana de Navidad con regalos que él podía recordar. Fingí refunfuñar sobre querer dormir hasta tarde, pero de buena gana le permití sacarme de la cama. Enobaria no respondió cuando llamamos a la puerta de su habitación, así que nos dirigimos a la sala de estar sin ella.

—Abre uno tú primero —dijo Gale, entregándome uno de mis seis regalos.

—¿Qué tal si lo hacemos al mismo tiempo? —sugerí, sabiendo que él estaba ansioso por abrir los suyos.

—Está bien, en sus marcas, listos, fuera —dijo él, rasgando el papel de regalo, haciéndolo volar por todas partes.

Lo observé por un minuto, disfrutando del momento. Estoy segura que la mayoría de los adolescentes se habrían resentido por todo el tiempo que tenían que pasar con sus hermanos menores, pero había estado cuidando de Gale desde que nació cuando yo tenía ocho años. Él era un bebé tan tranquilo, casi nunca lloraba o exigía atención, así que fue fácil vincularse con él. Nunca podría recordar un momento en mi vida en que me hubiese resentido con él. Incluso cuando sufría la ira de Enobaria, la recompensa valía la pena si Gale estaba protegido.

—Katniss, abre los tuyos —exigió Gale, rompiendo mi ensoñación.

Centrándome en él, vi que ya había abierto sus regalos.

—Ups, lo siento colega, creo que todavía estoy adormilada. ¿Qué recibiste?

Gale me mostró todos sus obsequios que coincidían con el mismo tema de la noche anterior, incluyendo una pelota de béisbol, zapatos de fútbol, un balón de fútbol y uno de baloncesto.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? Supongo que tenías razón, Enobaria debe estar tratando de darte una pista —dije, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Sí, sin embargo me alegro de que pensó en darme esto —dijo Gale alegremente, sosteniendo un nuevo libro de dibujar y lápices de dibujo.

—Eso es verdad y esos son geniaaaales —dije, arrastrando la palabra.

—En efecto —dijo—. Ahora, abre los tuyos —añadió con impaciencia.

—Cristo, cálmate. Lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Mis regalos eran un poco mejores que los de Gale con respecto que Enobaria me dio artículos que por lo menos podía usar. Recibí un estuche de maquillaje lleno de maquillaje "Elle", un conjunto de cepillos para el cabello que sería muy útil y un secador de cabello. Puse el estuche de maquillaje y secador de cabello a un lado y abrí los últimos dos paquetes que resultaron ser un libro que yo ya había comprado la noche anterior en mi Kindle y una gigantesca lata llena de barras de chocolate en miniatura.

Me decepcionó que no recibí la plancha alisadora para el cabello que pedí, pero la lata de chocolates fue una sorpresa agradable.

—¿Debería llevarle a mamá sus regalos? —preguntó Gale, comiendo uno de sus propios chocolates mientras yo reunía los envoltorios.

—No, no hay razón para darle un golpecito a la bestia durmiente — bromeé, tratando de eliminar la anormalidad de nuestra Navidad—. Voy a sacar la basura, y luego voy a hacernos el desayuno, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —dijo él, apoyando su cuaderno de dibujo nuevo contra sus rodillas huesudas.

Me puse mi sudadera encima de mi camisa de pijama termal y agarré la ligera bolsa del suelo. Mi impulso hacia adelante por la puerta principal se estancó debido a una enorme cesta de regalo colocada en el escalón más alto de la casa rodante. Miré a mi alrededor buscando a quién la había dejado, pero no vi a nadie. El enorme peso de la cesta era más de lo que esperaba así que gruñí, intentando agarrarla.

—Santo Toledo, ¿de dónde salió eso? —preguntó Gale mientras me tambaleaba hacia adentro.

—No lo sé —dije, poniéndola sobre la mesa para que ambos pudiéramos mirar dentro.

—Vaya, eso es una tarta —dijo Gale, sacando un artículo del lado más alejado de la canasta—. Fantástico, es de cereza. Espera, ¿eso es un jamón? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sacaba el artículo principal del centro de la cesta.

—Sí lo es —susurré, preguntándome si el Viejo Chaff una vez más era el responsable por zambullirse y salvar el día.

—Oh Dios mío, puré de papas —dijo Gale, sosteniendo un recipiente de papas precocidas.

—Y maíz y frijoles verdes —añadí, dándole dos contenedores más que añadir a su pila.

—Y rollos —dijo, sosteniendo un paquete de rollos—. Oh, y obsequios —dijo, descubriendo dos paquetes en el fondo de la cesta.

Ahora estaba realmente confundida. Si el Viejo Chaff nos había dado nuestros regalos del día anterior, ¿de parte de quién era la cesta?

—Katniss, mira, es una camiseta de "Angry Birds" y un juego para mi DS —dijo Gale, levantando su botín.

La claridad instantáneamente penetró cuando miré sus obsequios, sintiendo una mezcla de gratitud y mortificación.

—Ten, Katniss, este es tuyo —dijo Gale, entregándome un pequeño regalo envuelto en caja unida a una tarjeta.

Quitándole el sobre al paquete, cuidadosamente coloqué el paquete envuelto para regalo en mis rodillas mientras abría la tarjeta con dedos temblorosos y leía el contenido.

_Katniss,_

_El deseo de Navidad de mi familia era asegurarse de que Gale y tú tuvieran una buena comida para disfrutar del Día de Navidad. Sé cuán orgullosa eres y que te gusta mantener tus problemas para ti misma, pero esperamos que aceptes este regalo._

_Con amor, siempre, Peeta._

_P.D. Un pajarito le comentó a mi papá que Gale tenía un nuevo DS, es por ello que le compramos el juego._

Mi corazón cayó mientras releía sus palabras. ¿Era el orgullo lo que me había impedido permitirle a Peeta entrar? En ese momento, mis acciones parecían tan justificadas, pero mientras frotaba los dedos por sus palabras escritas mis acciones parecían tan frías e insensibles.

—Katniss, ¿no vas a abrir tu regalo? —preguntó Gale.

—Claro, amiguito —dije, poniendo la tarjeta a un lado para analizarla más tarde. Saqué el envoltorio, con cuidado de no romperlo.

Poco a poco abrí la pequeña caja de terciopelo debajo del papel y me quedé sin aliento cuando vi el colgante en forma de corazón unido a una delicada cadena de oro ubicada en el interior. Lo saqué suavemente de la caja, sosteniéndolo para que Gale y yo pudiéramos tener una mejor vista. Se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante cuando lo levanté, dejando al descubierto un grabado en la parte trasera. Dándole la vuelta, leí cuatro sencillas palabras: _Mi Corazón es Tuyo._

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al instante. Nunca he tenido sentimientos tan fuertes por nadie. ¿Era posible después de nuestro breve tiempo juntos que sus sentimientos coincidieran con los míos? Había pasado los últimos dos meses enterrando mis propios sentimientos, pensando que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero después de leer las palabras en la parte posterior del colgante mientras se balanceaba ligeramente frente a mi rostro, sentí una mayor sensación de nostalgia y arrepentimiento.

—Eso es bonito —dijo Gale, rompiendo el trance al que me había sometido el collar.

—Lo es, ¿no es así? —dije, abrochándolo alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿Peeta? —preguntó Gale.

Asentí.

—Linda camiseta —dije, mirando la camiseta un poco grande que se había deslizado sobre el pijama.

—Lo sé, verdad —dijo, mirando hacia abajo al gran pájaro rojo que dominaba la parte delantera de la camiseta.

—Muy bien, ¿me ayudas a guardar esas golosinas? —dije, señalando la comida que cubría la parte superior de la mesa de café.

**_No entiendo como es que Peeta ni siquiera aparece físicamente en este capítulo y aún así se las arregla para derretir mi corazón... Me encanta que conoce tan bien a Katniss que sabe perfectamente como acercarse a ella y al mismo tiempo darle el espacio que sabe que ella necesita._**

**_Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos!_**

**_Ady Mellark: _**_Pues ya ves que pasaron Nochebuena juntos, al menos estuvieron lejos de Enobaria. Veremos si después del regalo Katniss sigue siendo tan fuerte._

**_Pekis Fletcher:_**_ Como bien dices, Peeta conoce bien a Katniss, por eso mantiene su distancia, ¿crees que después de esto Katniss insista en mantenerse alejados?_

**_Camkia:_**_ Primero, gracias por leer las historias. Peeta intenta acercarse a Katniss, veremos si es suficiente para que vuelvan a estar juntos._


	15. Migraña

Capítulo 14

El resto de nuestras vacaciones de Navidad siguieron con Gale y yo pasando la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo juntos leyendo y tomando turnos para jugar con su DS.

Aunque tenía prácticamente la mitad de mi edad, sus habilidades en videojuegos ponían en vergüenza las mías, y se reía obsesivamente cada vez que me ganaba, lo que era el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces.

La comida que la familia de Peeta nos dio para la cena de Navidad duró para varios días, lo que me permitió estirar nuestras provisiones y me dejó optimista acerca de lograrlo hasta que la tarjeta de Enobaria consiguiera reponerse.

Rue y yo pasamos el rato por un tiempo antes de Navidad, pero terminamos peleando cuando espió el colgante en forma de corazón alrededor de mi cuello. Después de ser sometida a un interrogatorio intensivo, finalmente cedí y le dije que era de Peeta. Se precipitó fuera de mi habitación hecha una furia después de que yo rechazara su pedido de devolvérselo.

Enobaria permaneció en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo saliendo para usar el baño o para decirme que callara cuando Rue hubo salido volando echa una fiera. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que su piel estaba comenzando a tomar una tez cetrina por estar encerrada en su pequeña habitación constantemente, llena de humo. Intenté convencerla de unirse a nosotros en la sala, pero ignoró mi sugerencia. La única cosa que pronunció, además de decirnos que nos calláramos fue que no tocáramos el resto de las cosas de Navidad hasta que Seneca volviera a casa. No me molesté en recordarle que el abogado de oficio de Seneca nos había dicho que lo más probablemente es que serviría la mayoría de su condena. El abogado defensor esperaba tener fuera a Seneca después de que sirviera por seis meses.

El día antes de que la escuela se pusiera en marcha de nuevo, nos dieron nuestra primera orden de desalojo. Mi corazón se rompió cuando la vi. Sabía que debería haber estado esperándola teniendo en cuenta que había pasado por este ejercicio muchas veces durante los últimos años, pero de alguna manera me había permitido creer que ésta vez podría ser diferente. Le mostré el aviso a Enobaria antes de arrugarlo en una bola de papel. Quería ocultarlo de Gale, pero Enobaria estalló en una diatriba diciendo que era inevitable que él se enterara de todos modos. Tuvimos que escuchar mientras gritaba sobre la injusticia de la situación y cuán groseramente injusto estábamos siendo tratados.

Envié a Gale a su habitación y seguí escuchando la perorata de Enobaria hasta que cayó en un estupor auto-medicado. La dejé roncando sobre el sofá mientras me dirigía a mi habitación. Una cosa que había aprendido de la experiencia es que gritar acerca de la injusticia no resolvería nada. La cuenta regresiva había comenzado y en noventa días seríamos escoltados fuera de las instalaciones por la policía local.

Esa noche no dormí ni pegué un ojo mientras daba vueltas y vueltas, tratando de decidir cómo debería manejar nuestra situación actual. Recibir el aviso me hizo reconsiderar llevar el collar de Peeta a la escuela. Odiaba darle falsas esperanzas llevando la prueba de su amor cuando sabía que íbamos a marcharnos más pronto que tarde.

La falta de sueño me dio un dolor de cabeza enorme por estrés a la mañana siguiente, haciendo la helada caminata hasta la parada del autobús aún menos soportable. Estaba tentada a volver a casa y arrastrarme dentro de la cama. Tan tentadora como era la idea, tomé el autobús de todos modos, jugando nerviosamente con mi collar durante el corto paseo a la escuela.

Un autobús lleno de niños gritando no era exactamente el mejor remedio para un punzante dolor de cabeza. Para el momento en que llegamos a la escuela, tuve que tomar un desvío hasta el baño fuera del salón de clases de Gale para vaciar el contenido de mi estómago.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Delly mientras salía de la cabina.

—Sí, sólo tengo un dolor de cabeza apestoso —le dije, tratando de sonreír, pero sentía que estaba más cerca de una mueca.

—¿Necesitas ir a casa? —preguntó preocupada, reparando en mi tez pálida.

—No, voy a estar bien —mentí, sin querer admitir que preferiría tener un hacha en la cabeza y luego escuchar la segunda ronda de quejas de Enobaria.

—Ten, ¿qué tal algunos Advil, entonces? —preguntó, extrayendo una pequeña lata de pastillas de su bolso.

—Eso sería genial —dije con una sonrisa agradecida. Tomé las pastillas con una botella de agua que ella me dio.

—¿Has tenido unas buenas vacaciones? —preguntó mientras emprendíamos nuestro camino al salón de clases.

—No estuvieron mal, ¿qué hay de ti? —le pregunté, tratando de quitar de mi mente el dolor en mi cabeza.

—Estuvo genial. Fuimos a esquiar a Tahoe —dijo, parloteando.

Yo la escuchaba, pero en una especie de estado medio aturdido mientras entrábamos en el salón. A pesar del dolor en mi cabeza, mis ojos instantáneamente se establecieron en mi primera visión de Peeta en más de una semana.

Me sonrió, mirando el collar que llevaba alrededor de mi cuello. Vi su sonrisa ensancharse mientras se me acercaba.

—¿Recibiste tus regalos? —preguntó mientras yo nerviosamente lo retorcía en mis dedos.

—Lo hice —le dije, perdiéndome en sus ojos—. Muchas gracias. Es hermoso —dije, haciendo una mueca por un dolor repentino y agudo que apuñaló a través de mi cabeza, recordándome su presencia.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, agarrándome por mi codo.

—En realidad no, mi cabeza me está matando —le contesté con sinceridad.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, realmente no quiero ir a casa —murmuré.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó, barriendo sus ojos sobre mí en busca de alguna lesión.

—No, no esta vez —le dije, conmovida por su preocupación—. Es otra cosa.

—Katniss, Peeta, ¿pueden encontrar sus asientos? —dijo el señor Heavensbee, dando un paso al frente de la clase.

—Um, señor, Katniss tiene un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Cree que puedo llevarla a la sala de enfermería?

—¿Katniss, quieres ir a casa? —preguntó el señor Heavensbee, convirtiéndose en la tercera persona en menos de cinco minutos en preguntar.

—No, en serio —dije en voz baja mientras se nos acercaba—. Es sólo que la luz aquí está empeorándolo. Si tan sólo pudiera acostarme un rato, se irá. Los tengo todo el tiempo —añadí.

—Hmm, eso suena como migrañas. ¿Tienes una medicación para ellos?

—No, sólo tomo algunos Advil y normalmente duermo hasta que desaparecen —murmuré, entrecerrando los ojos para ayudar a aliviar el dolor un poco.

—Peeta, ¿por qué no acompañas a Katniss a la sala de profesores en su lugar? Esa luz permanece apagada la mayoría de los días, a diferencia de la enfermería. Agarra una de mis Coca-Colas del refrigerador, por lo general la cafeína ayuda a mi esposa cuando tiene una migraña.

Peeta me impulsó desde la sala, manteniendo un brazo firmemente alrededor de mi cintura. Sabía que todos los ojos probablemente nos siguieron fuera de la habitación, pero no pude encontrar la energía para preocuparme. La sala de profesores estaba sólo a tres salones de distancia de nuestra clase, pero cuando llegamos allí, mi estómago estaba amenazando con amotinarse de nuevo. Peeta me ayudó hasta el sofá, y yo con gratitud me dejé caer sobre los almohadones.

—Aquí, acuéstate —dijo Peeta, empujando suavemente mi espalda contra uno de los cojines.

—Gracias —le dije, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados.

Unos momentos más tarde, oí a Peeta tirando de la pestaña de un refresco antes de entregármelo.

—Aquí tienes, toma un par de sorbos de esto.

El líquido helado ayudó a aliviar las desafortunadas náuseas.

—Lo voy a poner aquí por si lo necesitas, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó Peeta antes de salir por la puerta.

Asentí antes de hundirme en un dichoso sueño, libre de dolor de cabeza.

Varias horas más tarde, me desperté por la puerta que se abría lentamente. Parpadeando en la penumbra, vi al señor Heavensbee sonriendo amablemente hacia mí.

—¿Cómo está la cabeza? —preguntó, sentándose en el borde de la mesa.

—Mejor —le dije la verdad, capaz de incorporarme—. ¿Qué hora es?

—La hora del almuerzo —dijo, y me entregó mi bolsa del almuerzo.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? Yo no quería dormir la mitad del día escolar.

—No hay problema, te ves mucho mejor al menos.

—Ja, gracias.

—He querido hablar contigo de todos modos sobre esto —dijo, señalando una carpeta rebosante en la mesa junto a él.

—¿Qué es eso? —dije, mordisqueando la esquina de mi sándwich.

—Es tu expediente académico con la opinión de todos tus profesores a través de los años.

—¿En serio? —pregunté mientras mi curiosidad despertaba. Ansiaba ver su interior.

Después de años de dejar mis pertenencias atrás cada vez que nos mudábamos, la idea de tener algo tan concreto de mí pasado que probaba que realmente existía me daba ganas de recoger la carpeta y nunca devolverla. Tener en realidad un elemento tangible que pudiera sostener era surrealista—. ¿Qué es lo que todos tienen para decir? — pregunté, luchando contra el impulso de verlo por mí misma.

—Bueno, todos están de acuerdo que eres una chica brillante, que eres bondadosa y una adición bienvenida a cualquier aula. Sin embargo, leyendo muchos de los diferentes comentarios, veo donde muestran una extensa preocupación sobre tu vida en el hogar —dijo suavemente.

Asentí, repentinamente enferma de todas las pretensiones. Él tenía la prueba en sus manos de todos modos. Yo sólo podía imaginar las cosas que algunos de mis maestros más observadores podrían haber añadido en los últimos años.

—¿Es malo? —sondeó.

Asentí otra vez.

—¿Confías en mí lo suficiente como para contarme al respecto?

Lo estudié por un momento, contemplando mantener mi boca cerrada como siempre lo había hecho, pero antes de que siquiera fuera consciente de hacerlo, dejé salir todo fuera de mí. Le dije sobre el abuso, no tener hogar, no tener lo suficiente para comer e incluso le confié mi mayor temor que es que Gale algún día quedará atrapado en la línea de fuego. Todas mis preocupaciones fluyendo como si alguien hubiera abierto una represa. El señor Heavensbee se sentó pacientemente, sin interrumpir y cuando estaba terminado finalmente, comentó.

—Katniss, eres una persona verdaderamente fenomenal —dijo en voz baja.

—No, no lo soy —le dije, agachando mi cabeza, avergonzada.

—Sí, lo eres. Las cosas que has pasado y has visto deberían haberte abatido, pero en su lugar perseveraste, lo cual es una característica admirable.

—Sólo he perseverado por el bien de Gale —le dije.

—Exactamente, pusiste las necesidades y los deseos de tu hermano delante de los tuyos propios. Si no fuera por el temor de ser separados, habrías informado sobre tu madre hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

—Ves, ahí lo tienes. Ahora sólo tenemos que solucionar tus circunstancias actuales. Voy a preguntar por ahí para ver si hay alguna familia adoptiva local que estaría dispuesta a tomar hermanos.

Comencé a protestar, pero él levantó la mano.

—No te preocupes, lo voy a hacer con discreción —dijo—. Sólo tenemos que hacerte llegar a los dieciocho, y entonces puedes solicitar judicialmente la custodia de Gale para ti misma.

—Sólo tenemos ochenta y nueve días hasta que nos echen —le recordé—. No estoy segura de si Enobaria esperará a que Seneca sea liberado cuando nos expulsen o simplemente nos mudemos. A decir verdad, me sorprende que todavía esté quedándose alrededor y no nos hayamos mudado todavía.

—¿Te permite saber de antemano? —preguntó, compartiendo mi preocupación.

—Nunca lo ha hecho antes. Normalmente, se trata de un aviso de un día, a veces menos. Cuando vivíamos en Texas, nos despertó a Gale y a mí después de que sólo habíamos dormido durante una hora y nos dijo que hiciéramos una maleta porque nos íbamos. La mayoría de las veces era para saltarse la renta o los cheques sin fondos o algo así, pero podría haber sido debido a eso también —le dije, indicando la carpeta—. Sólo ella conoce las verdaderas razones de las mudanzas apresuradas que hemos hecho, lo único que puedo hacer es adivinar.

Pareció disgustado por mis palabras.

—Así que ella pasa por alto en lugar de enfrentarse a la música — dijo.

—Sí, eso suena bastante acertado.

—Está bien —dijo, tomando una respiración profunda—. Así que sabemos que el tiempo es la esencia. Voy a ir a casa y hablar con mi esposa sobre cómo solicitar estatus de adopción. Nuestros hijos están viviendo sus propias vidas ahora, dejándonos sólo a mi esposa y a mí solos alrededor de nuestra enorme casa por nuestra cuenta. ¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso?

Asentí, sin atreverme a creer que hablaba en serio.

—Hasta que cumpla los dieciocho —dije, tratando de calmarlo y decirle que no se quedaría con nosotros para siempre.

—Durante todo el tiempo que nos necesiten —corrigió él, haciendo que mi corazón se hinchara.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿le preguntará a su esposa? —pregunté, esperando varios obstáculos que pudieran descarrilar su generosa oferta.

—Creo que será más una formalidad —dijo, sonriéndome.

—Entonces voy a mantener mis dedos cruzados —dije con pesimismo. Él tenía buenas intenciones, pero con toda honestidad, cosas como esta nunca funcionaban para Gale y para mí.

—Katniss, vamos a resolver esto. Te lo prometo.

—No lo sé. Este pueblo está empezando a sentirse como el "Stepford Town". Todo el mundo es simplemente demasiado bueno —le dije, tratando de quitarle parte de la presión de encima.

Él se echó a reír.

—Ser bueno no es algo malo. ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien para volver a clase?

—Sí, mi dolor de cabeza está casi todo ido —le dije, poniéndome de pie.

Peeta estaba terminando su almuerzo cuando volvimos a la sala de clases. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me devolvió una mirada agradecida. Sabía que probablemente estaba abriéndome a una decepción importante, pero decidí en ese momento que ya no me importaba. Mi cara debe haberle dado a Peeta algún tipo de indicación sobre lo que estaba pensando porque sonrió ampliamente y me hizo señas hacia él.

—Mudé tu escritorio de nuevo. ¿Te parece bien?

—Es perfecto —le contesté, mirando a Rue, que obviamente estaba echando humo. No me gustaba herir sus sentimientos, pero había pasado los últimos dos meses tratando de convencerme de que era como ella porque ambas surgimos de la nada. La verdad es que ser pobre es lo único que teníamos en común.

A diferencia de Rue, no culpo al resto del mundo por mis problemas. La vida era lo suficientemente dura sin la necesidad de llevar ese tipo de odio. Por su bien, espero que supere eso algún día.

Peeta me apretó la mano suavemente mientras me deslizaba en mi asiento.

—Gracias por el collar y el resto de las cosas —susurré mientras el señor Heavensbee comenzaba a cubrir las diferentes capas de un átomo.

El resto del día transcurrió en un feliz borrón. De vez en cuando Peeta alcanzaría a tocarme como si se estuviera asegurándose que no me iría.

Los días siguientes a mi reconciliación con Peeta fueron los más felices de mi vida. Gale y yo pasamos la mayoría de nuestras tardes en la gran y acogedora casa de Peeta. Sus padres aceptaron a Gale inmediatamente y lo vi florecer bajo su afecto y atención. Dejé a un lado mi vergüenza por el fracaso de Halloween y la tonta que Enobaria había hecho de sí misma en la tienda de comestibles con el papá de Peeta. Gale y yo fuimos invitados a cenar cada noche, y al principio me sentía mal por la imposición, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que parecían disfrutar de nuestra compañía.

Las comidas gratuitas me quitaron la presión de preocuparme por el bienestar de la tarjeta de Enobaria, lo que era algo bueno ya que el dinero de enero fue gastado al igual que el dinero de diciembre lo había sido. Enobaria usó la pequeña cantidad de dinero que adquirió para pagar la gasolina para visitar a Seneca y comprar más cigarrillos. Si no fuera por los padres de Peeta, Gale y yo seguramente habríamos muerto de hambre. No estaba segura de cómo estaba sobreviviendo ella, pero si me di cuenta de que muchas noches dormía en otro lugar, dejándonos el remolque a Gale y a mí. Fue poco comunicativa cuando traté de presionarla para obtener más información, eligiendo ya sea directamente entre ignorarme o darme una bofetada por molestarla.

A medida que enero cambiaba a febrero, Gale y yo sólo estábamos en casa por la noche y lo menos posible los fines de semana. Él rápidamente se convirtió en el favorito de nuestro grupo y estuvo con nosotros la mayor parte del tiempo. El comportamiento errático de Enobaria me impedía querer dejarlo con ella, y Peeta pareció entender esto sin una palabra mía. A pesar de quejarse de cuán excelente chaperón hacía Gale para nosotros. Me reía de sus quejas, pero sentía la misma frustración a veces, especialmente cuando nuestros acalorados besos comenzaban a aumentar, sólo para estrellarse a la realidad cuando Gale nos daba un: "puaj, asqueroso." No hace falta decir que era un determinado asesino de estado de ánimo una vez que lo decía.

Estaba en la casa de Peeta, la semana antes del Día de San Valentín, cuando me preguntó si yo estaba lo suficientemente cómoda dejando a Gale con sus padres mientras salíamos por el Día de San Valentín. Nos habíamos colado por el pasillo hacia la sala de cine para conseguir unos minutos para nosotros.

—¿No quieren salir ellos mismos? —le pregunté, de pie junto al sillón donde se había hundido mientras yo comía un bastón de regaliz.

—No, mi papá dice que le da una excusa para quedarse en casa en lugar de luchar por una mesa con un montón de parejas enamoradas — me aseguró Peeta entre risas—. Además, planean conseguir esa nueva película que él y Gale han estado ansiosos por ver en Netflix.

—Tus padres han sido realmente geniales —le dije, dejando que me tire sobre su regazo.

—¿Dónde está el policía de los besos? —preguntó, acariciando sus labios en mi cuello, haciéndome temblar con anticipación.

—Mmm, eso se siente bien —le dije mientras recostaba mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso—. Está en la cocina con tu mamá —dije, distraída cuando arrastró mis labios a los suyos. Abrí mi boca y enredé mi lengua con la suya, haciéndolo gemir esta vez—. Te amo — añadí a través de un medio gemido en el calor del momento. Me estrellé de regreso a la Tierra cuando dejó de besarme. Lo miré con los ojos vulnerables, preguntándome cómo reaccionaría. Las palabras solo se habían deslizado fuera de la nada. La única otra persona a la que se las había pronunciado en años había sido Gale, pero sabía desde hacía varias semanas que estaba enamorada de Peeta.

Esperé con ansiedad su respuesta mientras seguíamos mirándonos profundamente en los ojos del otro.

—¿En serio? —dijo finalmente ahogado.

Asentí.

—Mira, sé que podría ser demasiado pronto y que no debería… — dije hasta que mi voz se apagó cuando aplastó sus labios en los míos.

—También te amo —dijo él, retrocediendo después de un momento—. Creo que te he amado desde hace meses. Nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista, pero sí creo en el destino. Cada situación de mierda que has tenido que superar te trajo hasta aquí. Nunca he sentido esto por nadie, y es porque he estado esperando por ti, no lo sabía hasta que llegaste aquí.

—Yo también lo creo —le dije, sintiendo que mi corazón se derretía ante sus palabras de confirmación. Lo atraje hacia mí, enredando mis dedos por su exuberante cabello rubio. Se acomodó firmemente contra mi cuerpo, colocando sus manos sobre mis caderas. Podía sentir su pasión a juego con la mía y gemí otra vez mientras sus manos buscaban la piel firme de mi estómago, poco a poco avanzando lentamente hasta mi estómago. Moví más mis caderas, acurrucándome contra él y haciéndolo consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo. Fuego líquido se vertía a través de mis venas mientras me forzaba aún más cerca. Sus necesidades igualando las mías y sentí su mano deslizarse más arriba hasta que se detuvo justo debajo de mi sujetador. Luché contra el impulso de rogarle que continuara y profundizara el beso aún más. Percibió mi deseo y movió su mano más arriba, descansándola finalmente donde la quería más que nada. El momento era nuestro mientras sus manos exploraban mi cuerpo, haciéndome jadear de placer.

—Creo que están en la sala de cine esperándonos —oí decir al papá de Peeta con una voz que sonaba como si viniera a través de un túnel.

La mano de Peeta se retiró ante sus palabras y quise gritar de frustración. Dándole a mis labios un último pellizco, me desplazó de su regazo en un movimiento hábil. Agarré el brazo del La-Z-Boy, tratando de que mi corazón acelerado latiera de nuevo con normalidad.

—Sip, yo tenía razón, se estaban besando —dijo Gale, por detrás de Haymitch y Effie.

—Calla, Gale —dijo Effie, castigando a Gale con buen humor—. Vas a avergonzar a tu hermana. Estoy segura de que estaban aquí discutiendo una tarea o algo por el estilo —añadió, sonriéndome maliciosamente.

—Um, sí, es cierto —le dije, un poco nerviosa. Sus padres eran geniales en su mayor parte, pero estaba bastante segura de que su confianza en nosotros se pondría a prueba si vieran lo cerca que habíamos llegado a quitarnos la ropa apenas hace unos momentos.

Peeta me sonrió tímidamente, obviamente adivinando lo que el gran rubor rojo de mi rostro indicaba. Él me agarró juguetonamente, mientras nos acomodábamos en el sillón puff de gran tamaño.

—Compórtate —le dije por la esquina de mi boca—. O voy a tener que ir a sentarme con Gale —amenacé.

—Hmm, bueno, pero te sentarías con mis padres también — reprendió en voz baja.

Me di la vuelta para ver que Gale se había puesto muy cómodo entre Haymitch y Effie en el sofá de tamaño completo que se ubicaba al otro lado de la habitación. Normalmente, prefería sentarse en el sillón puff azul marino gigantesco más cercano al televisor de pantalla grande, pero mirándolo intercalado entre los padres de Peeta, se veía muy contento. En un universo alternante, esta hubiera sido la vida de Gale, rodeado de gente que lo amaba. Sonreí feliz y sentí mi nuevo amor por la familia de Peeta desbordando en mí. Pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, por lo menos Gale y yo fuimos felices en este preciso momento.

_**Katniss tiene razón, todos son muy amables, pero la verdad es que se lo merecen después de todo lo que han pasado (y siguen pasando). Sólo esperemos que la burbuja no se reviente pronto... El próximo capítulo (que en verdad trataré de subir mañana) será el día de San Valentín, ya veremos que tal la pasan estos tortolitos... ¿alguien quiere adivinar?**_

_**Gracias por leer, por seguir la historia y ponerla como favorita!**_

_**Biancapl9: **Gracias por tu review, y bueno, en este capítulo Gale es más feliz que nunca y como dices, eso hace feliz a Kat, aunque a ella no le faltan razones para estarlo, a pesar de la notificación de desalojo... ya veremos como salen de esa.  
_

**_Ady Mellark87: _**_Pues espero que tu marido aprenda pronto jaja. Tal como dijiste, Katniss no pudo resistirse y hasta confesó su amor a Peeta. Ya veremos que tal su cita..._

**_Pekis_**_** Fletcher**: Pues en este capítulo no sale Chaff, pero Plutarch le entra al quite para ayudar a Katniss. Y la relación de ella y Peeta se está poniendo intensa no? gracias por leer!_

**_MildredxDD:_**_ Así es, y como dicen, cosas buenas les llegan a los que esperan, al fin Katniss le dijo que lo ama!_

**_JekaMellark:_**_ Pues ya ves que al menos hay uno más, porque Plutarch no quiere dejar sola a Katniss! Gracias por leer!_

**_Juliper22: _**_Dices que Peeta no puede enamorarte más, pero apuesto que si no en este capítulo, en el que sigue, el amor hacia Peeta superará toda lógica... Como dices, su familia es una bendición para Katniss y Gale que por primera vez saben lo que es vivir en familia. Un abrazo y gracias por leer!_


	16. Promesas

Capítulo 15

El fin de semana siguiente Peeta y yo nos dirigimos a Bozeman, dejando detrás a Gale con Effie y Haymitch, lo que funcionó muy bien, ya que Enobaria había estado desaparecida la mayor parte de la semana.

—Así queee, ¿a dónde vamos? —le pregunté por enésima vez mientras Peeta aceleraba hacia la ciudad más grande.

—Ahora, si te dijera, arruinaría la sorpresa —dijo él, fingiendo suspirar pesadamente.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa —le dije, gruñendo con buen humor.

Peeta me disparó su sonrisa con hoyuelos. Me incliné y presioné mis labios en el pequeño espacio hendido en su cara. Apoyó su mano en mi rodilla y le dio un ligero apretón.

—¿Estás tratando de hacernos chocar? —dijo él con voz ronca.

—No —dije, deslizándome de nuevo a mi asiento—. Es solo que he querido hacer eso durante meses —añadí.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

—No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. Siento lo mismo por la mayoría de los hoyuelos que veo —dije.

—Ah, ¿sí? Bueno, mi abuelo se ve justo como yo, con hoyuelos y todo. ¿Tendré que tenerlos a ustedes dos separados? —bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

—Qué gracioso, probablemente tendrías que hacerlo —dije, sintiendo una repentina punzada de envidia de que tuviera tanta gente que lo amaba. Enobaria nunca hablaba mucho de sus padres, y nunca los había conocido. Mi vida estaba hecha de una larga serie de extraños que flotaban fuera de nuestras vidas tan rápido como habían entrado. Cuando lo intentaba, Enobaria podía ser muy cautivadora y una vez que exponía su triste historia acerca de no conseguir un descanso decente, la mayoría de la gente estaba más que dispuesta a echarle una mano. Desafortunadamente, no pasaba mucho tiempo para que Enobaria mordiera la mano que la ayudaba y mostrara sus verdaderos colores.

Después de un tiempo, dejé de permitirme el estar cerca de alguien, sabiendo que al final sólo terminarían odiándonos cuando los arruináramos de una manera u otra. Enobaria había quemado tantos puentes en los últimos años por estafar a la gente, que retener a sus amistades era obsoleto.

—Oye, ¿por qué de repente tienes esa cara larga? —preguntó Peeta preocupado.

—¿Ah? —pregunté, volviendo a la realidad—. No es nada, sólo estaba pensando.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sólo acerca de lo diferentes que han sido nuestras vidas — contesté con sinceridad—. Nunca has tenido que mudarte y estás rodeado de abuelos, tías, tíos y primos en abundancia. ¿No te molestan nuestras diferencias a veces? —pregunté, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Katniss, no podrías estar más lejos de la verdad. La única cosa que me molesta es la mierda que has tenido que soportar. Sé que hablar acerca de tu madre es un tema tabú, pero la idea de que ella haya lastimado un pelo de tu cabeza es suficiente para hacerme querer golpear algo. Nunca he sido del tipo violento, pero cuando se trata de ti, me vuelvo loco.

—Estoy segura de que hay millones de niños que lo han tenido peor que yo. De hecho, he conocido a varios de ellos a través de los años. Muchos han terminado en el hospital después de haber sido abusados o descuidados.

—Estoy seguro de que también tuviste momentos en que probablemente deberías haber ido al hospital —dijo, mirando a mi cabeza significativamente.

Inconscientemente toqué el lugar que el Viejo Chaff había curado por mí.

—Tal vez —dije, sintiéndome un poco traicionada de que Chaff hubiera dicho mi secreto.

—Él sólo le dijo a mi papá —dijo Peeta, presintiendo la traición que sentía—. Él sabe que mi tío es abogado y quería ver si había alguna manera de ayudarte a ti y a Gale sin involucrar a los servicios sociales.

Di un grito ahogado ante el pensamiento de que el Departamento de Niños y Familias se involucrara.

—Está bien —dijo Peeta, palmeando mi rodilla—. El Viejo Chaff le hizo prometer a mi papá y a mi tío que no hicieran nada. Él sabe que no quieres perder a Gale, y parece que realmente se preocupa mucho por ustedes.

—Definitivamente es un buen tipo —dije, aliviada de que se hubiera apegado a su palabra—. Me siento mal de que él y su esposa no tuvieran hijos. Creo que es irónico que a las personas que desean tanto tener hijos, se les niegue, pero los que nunca deberían haber sido capaz de reproducirse no tengan ningún problema haciéndolo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, es incorrecto. Definitivamente odio a tu mamá, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si te habría conocido ahora si ella no fuera tan demente.

—Pensé que creías en el destino —dije riendo, tratando de desviar la conversación lejos del pesimismo que se había arrastrado en ella.

—Oh, créeme, lo hago. Sólo digo, ¿cuánto apestaría tener que esperar varios años más para conocer a la mujer que amo?

—Hmmm, me gusta el sonido de eso —dije, poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras nos acercábamos a la ciudad.

Peeta hábilmente maniobró el todoterreno a través de las calles que parecían terriblemente congestionadas en comparación al tráfico limitado al que estábamos acostumbrados. Después de unos momentos, él se detuvo en una plaza de estacionamiento en frente de un gran edificio de vidrio y ladrillo. Una señalización al lado nos dio la bienvenida a la Biblioteca Pública de Bozeman.

—¿Vamos a la biblioteca? —le pregunté emocionada.

—Sí, recuerdo que mencionaste una vez que los momentos más felices de tu vida los pasaste en bibliotecas con todos los libros. Simplemente pensé en estar entre los momentos más felices de tu vida también —dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Me detuve en medio de la acera mientras una ligera nevada comenzaba a caer sobre nosotros.

—Chico tonto, superaste esos recuerdos hace mucho tiempo —dije, poniendo mis fríos labios sobre los suyos.

—¿Quieres decir que esto fue pan comido? —bromeó suavemente, llevándome fuera del frío hacia el cálido interior del edificio.

Me eché a reír.

—Definitivamente —dije, observando mí entorno—. Me gustaría que pudiéramos obtener una tarjeta de la biblioteca —añadí tristemente, mirando a las interminables filas de libros—. Sé que tengo mi Kindle, pero mira todos esos libros —dije, extendiendo mis brazos para indicar las estanterías rebosantes.

—Sí, el viaje hace eso difícil, pero ¿estás lista para la segunda parte de la sorpresa el Día de San Valentín?

—¿Segunda parte? ¿Cuántas partes hay?

—Eso es algo que yo sé y tú vas a averiguar —dijo, dándole a mi trasero un ligero golpe mientras nos dirigimos hacia la parte posterior de la biblioteca donde varias habitaciones se alineaban en la pared del fondo.

Él me guió hacia una que tenía un cartel anunciando: _libros usados a la venta_—. Te he comprado una tarjeta de regalo de veinte dólares y cada libro cuesta sólo cincuenta centavos, así que, vamos a ver el tipo de daño que puedes hacer —dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

—¿Tengo que escoger cuarenta libros? —Me reí, sintiéndome mareada mientras me dirigía hacia mi género favorito—. Va a ser una pena dejarlos atrás cuando me mude, pero… —dije, dejando que mi voz se desvaneciera ante la mirada ahora amarga en su cara. Odiaba cuando mencionaba la mudanza por venir, pero quería mantenernos firmemente arraigados a la realidad. Ya habíamos estado en Four Corners más que en cualquier otro lugar, y el tic-tac del reloj del desalojo ya estaba a mitad de camino.

—No vas a tener que dejarlos atrás —dijo tercamente.

—Bien —dije, tratando de apaciguarlo para no arruinar la cita perfecta que había planeado. Sabía que había una posibilidad remota de que nos quedáramos, ya que el señor Heavensbee seguía diligentemente tratando de cortar a través de la cinta roja, para ser un padre adoptivo temporal.

Peeta dejó caer el tema y, después de unos momentos de silencio, se metió en el juego de tratar de ayudarme a llenar mi cuota de libros.

—¿Qué tal este? —preguntó, levantando un libro de ciencia ficción.

—Ja, ja, eres muy gracioso —dije, golpeando su brazo ligeramente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

—Si no tiene chicos calientes y besos, estoy fuera —dije en broma.

—¿Qué chicos calientes? —fingió gruñir, llamando mi atención.

—Ya sabes, alto, soñador, cabello rubio, ojos magníficos despreocupados y… —Mis palabras fueron cortadas mientras sus labios reclamaban los míos—. Y hoyuelos que hacen que los dedos se enrosquen —añadí sin aliento.

—Hmmm, que tus dedos se enrosquen, eso es caliente —dijo, mordiendo la esquina de mi boca—. ¿Cuántos libros más buscas?

Bajé la vista hacia los montones de libros alrededor de nuestros tobillos.

—Creo que estoy a dos de distancia —dije, agarrando dos libros al azar de la estantería mientras él me distraía al soplarme gentilmente sobre el cabello en la parte de atrás de mi cuello—. Vas a hacer que nos echen, —añadí, lanzándole una mirada al señor mayor que estaba a cargo del pequeño registro en la puerta.

—¿Quieres decir que en todos esos momentos que pasaste en la biblioteca en los últimos años nunca pensaste acerca de besar a alguien ahí? —me susurró al oído mientras sus dientes rozaban mi lóbulo.

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras, porque en efecto había fantaseado acerca de esa situación.

—Vamos, es hora de la tercera parte de tu sorpresa del Día de San Valentín —dijo, agarrando dos pilas de libros para llevarlos al mostrador. Lo seguí, cargando otra de las pilas en mi brazo mientras él regresaba por los libros restantes. El anciano detrás del mostrador nos dio una mirada de complicidad a través de sus gafas mientras Peeta mantenía sus brazos firmemente envueltos a mí alrededor desde atrás.

—Volveremos y nos llevaremos éstos en un rato —le dijo Peeta.

—Está bien, guardaré sus bolsas aquí —dijo, colocándolas en la parte posterior del mostrador detrás de él.

—¿Vamos a dejar la biblioteca y volveremos? —pregunté, sintiendo remordimiento por tener que dejar a mis libros atrás. Me preocupaba que la biblioteca cerrara mientras nos fuéramos a cenar.

—Nop, nos vamos a quedar aquí —dijo Peeta, arrastrándome de vuelta al frente de la biblioteca. Se desvió hacia la izquierda, en lugar de salir por la puerta principal, llevándome por un pasillo brillantemente iluminado que se abría hacia un pequeño café llamado Lindley Perk Coffe Shop.

—¿Vamos a comer aquí? —pregunté felizmente, estudiando el pequeño tablero del menú.

—Bueno, no aquí, pero allá atrás —dijo, señalando con el pulgar de vuelta al lugar por el que habíamos llegado.

—Um, estoy bastante segura de que no nos dejarán llevar comida ni bebidas a la biblioteca en sí —dije, odiando romper su burbuja y arruinar su sorpresa.

—En realidad, podemos —dijo, señalando a un cartel detrás alentando a los clientes de _sentirse libres de buscar en las estanterías de los libros con la comida en la mano._

—¿En serio? Oh, Dios mío, eso es increíble.

—Pensé que te gustaría eso —dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras nos acercábamos al mostrador—. Llamé por adelantado — dijo a la recepcionista cuando pidió nuestra orden.

—¿Nombre? —preguntó ella, masticando un chicle.

—Peeta Mellark.

—¿Llamaste por adelantado para nosotros? —pregunté, conmovida ante su consideración.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que mis planes iban a salir bien —dijo, pagándole a la vendedora.

—Bueno, ¿no eres encantador? —le dije mientras la dependienta le entregaba una bolsa blanca con nuestra comida y dos tazas de humeante café con leche grande.

—GQ-suave bebé —dijo, lanzándome una sonrisa arrogante.

—Eso es verdad, eres tan suave como el trasero de un bebé — bromeé.

—Ugh, no hay nada de bebé aquí —dijo, haciendo una demostración al flexionar sus músculos.

Me reí mientras nos movíamos a través de las estanterías de libros sin fin en toda la biblioteca. Y una anciana frunció el ceño e hizo una seña para silenciarme.

—Uups, lo siento —dije mientras Peeta continuaba arrastrándome a una mesa solitaria en un rincón lejano de la biblioteca.

Comimos nuestros sándwiches y papas, hablando en voz baja entre bocados. Hasta ahora era la cita más romántica a la que alguna vez había ido, y se lo dije.

—Bueno, esto no ha terminado todavía —dijo, sacando un pequeño paquete envuelto.

—Ya me diste un regalo —protesté.

—Esta es la sorpresa número cuatro —dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente hacia mí.

Me llenó la aprehensión cuando quité el papel de regalo para revelar una pequeña caja de joyas. Levantando la tapa, me quedé sin aliento cuando vi el diamante incrustado conectado al anillo de corazón en el interior. Mi estómago se desplomó, y lo miré con confusión.

—No es un anillo de compromiso —dijo rápidamente mientras yo dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio—. Es un anillo de promesa.

—Oh, Peeta, eso es dulce —dije, sacando el anillo.

—Algunos chicos lo utilizan como una especie de "promesa de eventualmente casarse", pero no conseguí el tuyo para eso —dijo—. El mío es sinónimo de otra cosa —añadió en voz baja.

—¿Qué representa? —pregunté mientras él entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

—Representa todas las promesas que tengo la intención de mantener contigo. Te prometo protegerte de cualquier daño, y prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que tengas tu "algún día pronto".

—¿Cómo te enteraste del algún día pronto? —pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Gale le hizo un comentario a mi mamá y a mi papá sobre eso la semana pasada, cuando estaba ayudándolos a hornear galletas en la cocina.

—¿Qué dijo? —pregunté, sintiendo que mi corazón se hinchaba dolorosamente.

—Él les preguntó si así sería tener algún día pronto. Ellos estaban confundidos al principio hasta que él les dijo.

—Oh —dije, mirando hacia abajo—. Apuesto a que pensaron que era ridículo que alguien de diecisiete años de edad hiciera tales promesas.

—En realidad, pensaron que era increíblemente valiente —dijo, levantando mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

Se inclinó y presionó sus labios con los míos. Cerré los ojos, deleitándome en la sensación de tanto amor fluyendo a través de mí.

—¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí? —preguntó contra mis labios mientras un bibliotecario con un carrito desbordante de libros se detenía por la fila cerca de nosotros.

—Suena bien —le dije, recogiendo la basura después de deslizar el elegante anillo en mi mano derecha—. Es encantador —dije, dándole un beso en la boca después de admirarlo en mi mano.

—Te queda bien —dijo.

Peeta agarró las bolsas pesadas con mis libros del caballeroso anciano y nos deslizamos al todoterreno en la ahora resbaladiza acera.

—No estoy segura de que alguna vez me acostumbre a este clima — me quejé, soplando a mis dedos fríos.

—Ya te acostumbrarás a él, y sólo tienes que esperar hasta que el verano llegue. Normalmente nos quedamos fuera la mayor parte del día.

—No puedo esperar —dije, todavía temblando mientras Peeta salía del vehículo para raspar el hielo del parabrisas.

—¿Cuándo inicia el verano por aquí? —bromeé mientras él se me unía varios minutos después, temblando también.

—No lo suficientemente pronto —dijo riendo mientras subía la calefacción aún más y me acomodé en mi ahora más cálido asiento—. Sólo te hacen falta prendas adecuadas —bromeó, mirando hacia mis manos desnudas.

—Sí, lo sé —dije, mirando a mis rojos y agrietados dedos.

Peeta encendió la radio y cambió la estación a una que tocaba éxitos actuales. Cantó junto con las letras mientras yo lo miraba con admiración.

—Bastante mal, ¿eh? —preguntó, varias canciones después.

—Bueno, es mejor que una rana mugidora —bromeé.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Bromeo —me reí—. Suenas genial, aunque encuentro que es una locura que sepas todas las palabras de cada canción.

—Es fácil saber todas las palabras, ponen las mismas canciones una y otra vez. ¿No escuchas música? —preguntó.

—Claro, cada vez que tenemos un coche que tiene una radio que funcione, pero nunca es algo usual. Enobaria es una purista de la música que va a escuchar.

—Parece como si fuera una purista acerca de un montón de cosas —refunfuñó por lo bajo.

—Te acostumbras a ella —dije con indiferencia.

—Sí, pero la mayoría de los padres no son así —dijo con irritación.

—Lo sé —dije, preguntándome por qué estaba tratando de comenzar una pelea.

—Si ella es tan malditamente horrible, ¿por qué siempre la defiendes?

—No la defiendo —dije a la defensiva—. ¿Por qué demonios estamos discutiendo esto? pregunté, comenzando a enojarme por su cambio de humor—. Todo estaba bien en la biblioteca.

Peeta salió bruscamente de la carretera principal hacia un pequeño camino de tierra cubierta de nieve haciendo que el vehículo rebotara incómodamente. Después de unos momentos, estábamos rodeados de árboles mientras el camino detrás de nosotros desaparecía de la vista.

Peeta se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y utilizó el interruptor automático para mover el asiento hacia atrás para que pudiera mirarme a la cara.

—Simplemente no te quiero perder —dijo finalmente.

—Voy a volver —dije en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasa si surge algo? ¿Y si conoces a alguien más, o Dios no lo quiera, tu madre realmente te mata en uno de sus arranques?

—No seas tonto, no voy a conocer a nadie más, y los arranques de Enobaria nunca llegan tan lejos.

—Katniss, no me trates como si fuera estúpido. Ella golpeó tu cabeza con quién sabe qué hace un par de meses.

—Una taza de café —dije simplemente.

Alargó la mano y soltó mi cinturón de seguridad. Con un rápido movimiento me tuvo al otro lado de la consola central y en su regazo. Los asientos amplios del todoterreno me permitieron estar a horcajadas sin mucha molestia.

—¿Cómo puedo mantener mi promesa de protegerte si no dejas que nadie la reporte?

—Sólo tienes que confiar en mí —dije, apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

—Confío en ti. Es ella en quien no confío —dijo, pasando sus manos por mi cabello antes de arrastrar mis labios a los suyos—. ¿Entiendes lo difícil que es esto y lo mucho que significas para mí? —preguntó entrecortadamente una vez que nuestros labios se separaron.

Asentí. Su dolor era tangible y mi corazón sufría por mi incapacidad de aliviarlo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —pregunté, desesperada por calmar el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

—Detenla antes de que sea demasiado tarde —suplicó.

—Cualquier cosa menos eso —le supliqué.

—Por favor —dijo antes de aplastar sus labios contra los míos. Su ardiente beso desató un incendio a través de mi cuerpo. Él metió las manos debajo de las múltiples capas de mi ropa hasta que encontraron la piel que buscaban. Lo aprobé con placer mientras sus manos se movían por su propia voluntad por encima de mi caja torácica. Podía sentir su necesidad por debajo de mí mientras se acercaba más, tratando de consumir tanto de él como fuera posible. Sus manos se extendieron alrededor de mi espalda y titubearon con el broche de mi sujetador. Sabía que debía poner fin a las cosas antes de que pudieran salirse de control, pero no podía recordar ninguna de mis razones para esperar.

Alcanzando la parte detrás de mi espalda, liberé el broche para él y suspiré de alivio cuando sus manos finalmente encontraron lo que anhelaban. La lengua de Peeta se hundió más profundamente en mi boca mientras me movía contra él, ardiendo de deseo. Tiré de su ropa, desesperada por tocar la piel debajo de ella. Él arrastró sus labios y su mano lejos de mí y se quitó la chaqueta y el suéter, dejando su pecho desnudo duro como una roca delante de mí. Pasé las manos por encima de su estómago y pecho, amando la forma en que los músculos ondularon bajo mis dedos. Me incliné hacia delante, deslizando mi lengua sobre su clavícula, haciéndolo gemir. Sonreí ante su respuesta, arrastrando mi lengua a lo largo de la barbilla hasta que llegué a sus labios. Apoyó sus manos en mis caderas mientras yo devoraba su boca y luego, lentamente, las deslizó hasta el dobladillo de mi ropa y empezó a quitar las múltiples capas de mí. Me estremecí mientras sacaba mi sudadera con capucha, dejando sólo mi delgada camiseta. Me eché hacia atrás y encontré su mirada interrogante, asintiendo mi aprobación mientras lentamente levantaba mi camiseta.

El timbre de su teléfono rompió el momento y él buscó a tientas su iPhone en la consola central junto a mí.

—¿Sí? —dijo en su forma habitual de responder a su teléfono—. Oh, hola mamá —dijo, e instantáneamente volví a mis sentidos mientras la oía decir que Gale estaba enfermo. Me levanté de su regazo hacia mi propio asiento—. Está bien, ya estábamos en nuestro camino a casa, deberíamos estar ahí en quince minutos —dijo. Su madre habló durante unos segundos más—. Voy a preguntarle —dijo, mirándome—. Dice mi mamá que Gale tiene fiebre y quiere saber si puede instalarlos en la habitación de invitados, para que no tengas que llevarlo de vuelta en la nieve. —Asentí aprobándolo—. Dice que está bien, mamá. Bueno, vamos a estar allí en unos minutos —dijo antes de colgar.

—Guau, Gale toma sus deberes como chaperón muy en serio — bromeó Peeta mientras ponía el vehículo en marcha y se volvía a poner su suéter.

Me eché a reír, arreglando lo último de mi ropa.

—En efecto —dije en la manera típica de Gale—. ¿Estás seguro de que a tus padres no les importa que nos quedemos?

—¿Estás bromeando? Está preocupada de que Gale tenga fiebre, pero me di cuenta que estaba encantada de que se quedaran otra vez. A mi mamá le encanta tener compañía. A decir verdad, a mí también —dijo, levantando sus cejas hacia mí sugestivamente.

—Hmm, parece que voy a bloquear mi puerta esta noche —dije, ahora que había vuelto a mis sentidos—. No creo que el sexo sin protección sea algo que podría mejorar mi situación actual —dije con sinceridad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no estaba preparado? —preguntó.

—¿Lo estabas? —pregunté mientras mi corazón saltaba varios latidos.

Él asintió.

—¿Eso te molesta?

—No lo sé. Siempre dije que iba a esperar, dado que Enobaria era tan promiscua, pero las cosas parecen un poco diferentes ahora. Sin embargo, sé que no quiero precipitarme a eso —añadí, tratando de expresar los sentimientos encontrados que estaba teniendo.

—Entonces, nos tomaremos las cosas con calma —dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—. Como que, tal vez el tiempo a solas en el auto debería ser limitado —bromeó.

—Um, sí, tengo que acordar en eso contigo —dije riendo—. Creo que son los asientos de cuero, nos hacen actuar como maníacos hambrientos de amor —dije, sonrojándome ligeramente al recordar cuán íntimamente sus manos me habían tocado momentos antes.

**_El policía de los besos ataca de nuevo! jajaja, Gale los interrumpe aún sin estar presente. ¿Qué les pareció la cita de San Valentín? Cada vez que pensamos que Peeta ha hecho todo para enamorar a Katniss (y a nosotras) sorprende con algo nuevo y completamente tierno!_**

**____****Espero regresar más tarde a actualizar, pero es que tengo tanto trabajo que parece que mis maestros no creen que tenga una vida aparte de ellos... en fin, pero pronto tendré vacaciones y podré actualizar más seguido. Mientras tanto, gracias por leer, comentar, marcar esta adaptación como favorita y seguirla!**


	17. Lo único que tengo

Capítulo 16

Tomar las cosas con calma resultó siendo un desafío más difícil de lo que jamás pudimos haber imaginado mientras febrero se esfumaba y marzo empezaba. Incluso con Gale actuando como un chaperón, el aire alrededor de nosotros parecía chisporrotear de la necesidad que ambos sentíamos intensamente. Planeamos nuestras citas en forma grupal para ayudarnos a comportarnos, pero eso sólo resultó frustrándonos más de lo que incluso nuestros castos besos me hacían doler. Sabía que Peeta estaba sufriendo tanto como yo con las constantes miradas provocativas que lanzaba en mi dirección, haciendo imposible pensar en algo más que sus labios y manos sobre mí.

La escuela al menos ayudaba en cierta medida mientras nos preparábamos para los exámenes de admisión y nuestras solicitudes para la universidad. El señor Heavensbee y los otros profesores intervinieron para ayudarme a reunir mi expediente, así al menos estaría apta para aplicar a la universidad comunitaria, donde sea que estuviera. El señor Heavensbee y los otros profesores permanecieron optimistas sobre conseguir la aprobación para convertirse en padres adoptivos antes de que Enobaria pudiera mudarnos, así que me animó a mirar la universidad comunitaria en Bozeman. Peeta estaba aplicando a la Universidad de Montana en Bozeman, así que acepté a regañadientes, aún cuando todavía sentía que estaba lejos de estar lista para cualquier tipo de universidad. Peeta y yo llevamos a Gale a mirar el campus en su cumpleaños, 20 de marzo.

Planeamos llevarlo a una tienda de cómics local y a comer una vez que hubiéramos terminado.

Peeta y Gale pasaron el rato juntos mientras yo conocía a la consejera de la escuela. Para cuando nos volvimos a reunir, yo estaba cargada con formularios y catálogos de escuelas que la amigable mujer me había dado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue? —preguntó Peeta, dándome un rápido casto beso en los labios frente a la vista de águila de Gale.

—Dijo que sentía que yo no tendría problema siguiendo el ritmo de las clases universitarias —dije alegremente, deslizando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el estacionamiento.

—Ves, te dije. Pan comido.

—Bueno, todavía estoy súper nerviosa, pero si me esfuerzo, tal vez lo lograré —dije, aún no demasiada confiada.

—Nena, tienes increíbles habilidades. Sólo nunca has tenido la oportunidad de ponerlas a punto —dijo.

—Oye, tú me dices eso a mí —dijo Gale interrumpiendo.

—Sí lo hago, mocoso —dije, despeinándolo—. Ahora es tiempo de algo de diversión de cumpleaños. Me he ganado con sudor una cuenta de veinte dólares con tu nombre en ella —dije, agradecida de finalmente tener dinero a mi nombre.

Había estado trabajando en las tardes en la tienda del papá de Peeta, haciendo lo que Peeta solía hacer mientras su papá lo empezaba a entrenar en gerencia. Effie intervino y se ofreció a recoger a Gale en las tardes mientras trabajaba dado que casi todas las noches estábamos en su casa para la cena de todas formas. El nuevo arreglo funcionaba perfectamente dado que Peeta y yo podíamos conducir juntos al trabajo.

Estaba un poco ansiosa de que él se cansara de mí, pero parecía que ansiaba mi compañía tanto como yo la de él.

—Y planeo emparejar esos veinte —dijo Peeta, alcanzado su billetera para sacar un billete de veinte. Los ojos se Gale se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa mientras ambos le entregábamos su dinero de cumpleaños.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, no atreviéndose a creer su buena fortuna.

—En serio —dijimos al unísono.

Gale pasó más de una hora en la tienda de cómic mientras alegremente pasaba a través de caricaturas interminables, buscando los cómics correctos. Su cabeza ya estaba enterrada en uno de los cómics mientras salíamos del estacionamiento.

—Entonces, ¿qué les gustaría de almuerzo? —preguntó Peeta, maniobrando fuera del atestado estacionamiento.

—McDonald está bien —dije, mirando hacia atrás a Gale—. ¿Cierto colega? —pregunté.

—¿Podemos ir a algún lado donde nos sirvan? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Por supuesto que podemos —dijo Peeta, girando a la derecha—. Conozco el lugar perfecto. Mis padres solían llevarme ahí por mi cumpleaños.

Peeta nos llevó a un lugar ostentoso llamado Starky. Estaba lleno cuando llegamos, pero la fila de espera avanzaba rápido y antes que lo supiéramos nos mostraron una mesa. La decoración del restaurante era simple, pero tenía un aspecto elegante. Instantáneamente me sentí fuera de mi elemento, mirando alrededor a las bien vestidas personas alrededor de nosotros mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra mesa. Un cuarteto de cuerda tocaba sus instrumentos al fondo de la sala y muchos de los comensales varones usaban trajes y las mujeres usaban faldas de moda y vestidos. Me sentí vestida de manera inapropiada en mis jeans raídos y sudadera con capucha mientras abría el menú y tragaba saliva incómodamente cuando vi los precios más altos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Peeta mientras tomaba un nervioso sorbo de agua.

—Sí, creo que esto es un poco más fino de lo que Gale quería —dije, esperando que él sugiriera que tratáramos en otro lado.

—De ninguna manera, es perfecto —dijo el traidor de Gale, mirando a nuestro alrededor.

Lancé una mirada en su dirección, pero fue inconsciente de ella mientras volvía a leer el cómic que había llevado.

—Katniss, no hay problema. ¿Está bien? —preguntó Peeta, tratando de agarrar mi mano.

—Ugh, ¿cómo me conoces tan bien? —gruñí, buscando en el menú la cosa más barata.

_Jesús, incluso las hamburguesas son costosas. ¿Dónde está el menú de 99 centavos?, _pensé para mí misma.

—Muy bien, estás pensando demasiado esto —dijo Peeta, tomando el menú de mi mano—. Ordenaré por ti. Las hamburguesas son lo más cercano al cielo que puedes tener.

—Está bien, una hamburguesa suena bien —admití a regañadientes.

Peeta rápidamente alejó mi mente de lo cuán fuera de lugar me sentía y pronto estábamos riéndonos y bromeando con Gale. La comida estuvo tan buena como Peeta prometió y todos atacamos con deleite.

—¿Podemos ir a tu casa ahora? —le preguntó Gale a Peeta mientras nos metíamos al vehículo.

—No, amiguito, mamá nos está esperando en casa esta noche — dije, recordándole. Enobaria había estado pasando un poco más de tiempo en el remolque los últimos días. Su comportamiento inquieto me tenía nerviosa, pero había mantenido mis labios sellados alrededor de Peeta, sabiendo que lo tomaría como una mala señal.

—Oh, sí —murmuró Gale—. ¿Crees que recordó que es mi cumpleaños? —preguntó hoscamente.

—Estoy segura que lo hizo, colega —dije, evitando la mirada de Peeta dado que sabía que yo era la responsable de recordarle.

—Y no te olvides, que mañana vamos a celebrar con mis padres en la noche cuando vuelvan a la ciudad —dijo Peeta, mirándolo en el espejo retrovisor.

—Yuju, me olvidé de eso —dijo Gale, fácilmente calmado.

Peeta nos dejó afuera de nuestro remolque justo cuando el polvo se estaba asentando. Prometí llamarlo más tarde esa noche antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Enobaria estaba esperándonos tan pronto como entramos a la casa rodante y supe instantáneamente que nuestro tiempo aquí había terminado.

Mi tiempo con Peeta había terminado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, tratando de ignorar las bolsas de lona en la puerta delantera.

—Nos vamos —dijo Enobaria frívolamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Seneca salió antes de la cárcel? —pregunté, agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo.

—No, pero las cosas se terminaron entre nosotros hace un tiempo. He conocido al hombre más fabuloso que he visto.

Mi corazón cayó ante sus palabras. Ella ya había conocido a alguien. Miré hacia su cuarto, esperando que su más reciente encaprichamiento saliera.

—Él no está aquí. Lo vamos a recoger. Él tiene que registrarse con su oficial de libertad condicional por última vez, y luego vamos a estar fuera de peligro.

—¿Libertad condicional? —pregunté.

—Sí, no es gran cosa. Hizo unos años por algunos falsos cargos de drogas —dijo despreocupada.

—No estoy lista para irme —le dije hundiéndome en el sofá.

—Oh, vamos, Katniss, dices eso cada vez. ¿No quieres saber a dónde estamos yendo? —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, luchando contra las lágrimas, tratando de contenerlas.

—Bueno, Señorita Negatividad, nos mudamos a Florida. Brutus tiene algunos amigos cerca de Miami que van a instalarlo en un trabajo. Sólo piensa, sin más chaquetas o botas, vamos a conseguir llevar sandalias y traje de baño todos los días.

—No quiero usar un traje de baño todos los días —hiló Gale, todavía de pie junto a la puerta—. No me quiero ir tampoco. Quiero quedarme aquí con Peeta y sus padres —añadió, corriendo a su habitación.

—¡Esto es tu culpa, perra egoísta! —me gritó Enobaria—. Tuviste que arrastrarlo alrededor de esa gente, haciéndole creer que podía encajar. No creas que no he notado ese anillo en tu dedo y los regalos que ese chico te ha estado comprando. Él quiere una sola cosa, entrar en tus pantalones. Una vez que separes las piernas para él, va a superarte.

—¡Te equivocas, él me ama! —le grité, de pie frente a su cara, ella temblando de rabia—. Y sus padres nos aman más de lo que tú lo haces. El hecho de que los chicos te dejaran después de abrir las piernas no significa que lo mismo me va a pasar a mí —le dije con malicia.

Ella arremetió contra mí con el dorso de la mano, golpeándome atrás de vuelta al sofá.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando niña —gruñó, por encima de mí—. La única razón por la que he sido objeto de desecho se debe a ustedes dos.

—Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por la noche —le dije, haciendo un movimiento para levantarme de nuevo.

—¡Jódete! —dijo, extendiendo la mano para golpearme de nuevo cuando un estruendo en la mesa de café nos sorprendió.

Mirando por encima, vi a Gale de pie, con su bate de béisbol en la mano.

—No la toques otra vez —dijo con voz temblorosa, sosteniendo el bate con manos temblorosas—. Vamos a ir contigo, pero no puedes golpear a Katniss nunca más. ¿Entiendes? —dijo, sin bajar del bate.

—Está bien, ya había terminado con ella de todos modos. Empaca tu basura, nos vamos por la mañana —dijo, pisoteando furiosa hacia su habitación.

Gale dejó caer su bate y corrió a mis brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Estoy bien, amiguito. No tenías que hacer esto —le dije, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo.

—Sí, tenía que. Yo soy el hombre de esta familia y mi trabajo es protegerte —dijo a través de los temblorosos labios antes de estallar en lágrimas.

Lo sostuve mientras él lloraba en mis brazos, sintiéndome desconsolada de que él tuviera que luchar por mí. Con el tiempo sus sollozos murieron, y cayó en un sueño agotado. Tiré de la manta de la parte de atrás del sofá y lo cubrí. Avanzando hacia el teléfono, marqué el número de Peeta.

—Oye tú —dijo Peeta contestando el teléfono.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi boca se secara mientras el dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de mí.

—Katniss, ¿estás bien? —dijo Peeta con ansiedad.

—No —dije finalmente.

—Estoy en camino —dijo colgando, sin necesidad de una explicación.

Estaba ya esperando afuera cuando él se detuvo de un frenazo en frente del remolque.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, haciendo un movimiento hacia la puerta del remolque.

—Nos vamos mañana —le dije, deteniéndolo en seco.

—¿Qué? —peguntó.

—¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta? —le pregunté en voz muerta.

—¿Y Gale? —preguntó.

—Él va a estar bien por ahora. Está durmiendo —dije, subiendo al todoterreno.

—Cuéntame todo —dijo Peeta, subiendo en el asiento del conductor.

—Enobaria conoció a alguien más. Algún narcotraficante creo, ya que ella dijo que acaba de terminar su libertad condicional.

—¿A dónde piensa ir?

—Miami —le dije.

—Podemos arreglar esto. Mi papá puede hace que mi tío acelere los papeles de adopción para los Heavensbee como primera cosa el lunes por la mañana.

—Va a ser muy tarde. Salimos por la mañana.

—Quédate conmigo. Vas a tener dieciocho en seis meses.

—No puedo. No puedo abandonar a Gale.

—Podrías reportarla y tomar tus oportunidades. Por lo menos todavía estarías en este estado.

—¿A qué costo? —le pregunté—. ¿Debo poner la felicidad de Gale por encima de la mía? ¿Y si sus padres adoptivos resultan ser unos imbéciles? ¿Y si nunca me dejan verlo? —exigí.

—No lo sabes —dijo, golpeando el volante con frustración.

—Lo sé —dije en voz baja, y eso era la verdad. Saldría por la mañana con Enobaria porque Gale tenía que venir primero. Sólo teníamos que lograrlo por seis meses antes de yo fuera una adulta y capaz de tomar decisiones finalmente—. Voy a volver —le prometí mientras una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla.

Sacó el vehículo por el mismo camino de tierra en que había estado antes y me desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. De buena gana lo dejé tirarme entre sus brazos mientras me besaba tiernamente. Acuné su cara y besé el trayecto que la solitaria lágrima había dejado atrás.

—Voy a volver —dije de nuevo antes de capturar sus labios con los míos. Tenía la intención de que el beso fuera reconfortante, pero en algún lugar en medio de la pasión que había estado aguardando a un lado, las cosas se calentaron. Sus labios clamaron los míos más salvajes mientras bebía de ellos como un hombre muriendo de sed. Le devolví la necesidad, igualmente frenética y tirando de su suéter para que pudiera pasar mis manos sobre los duros planos de su cuerpo. Él se arrancó la ropa que me estaba obstruyendo el camino, lo que me permitió un fácil acceso a su piel caliente. Mi camisa y sudadera con capucha siguieron rápidamente mientras nos permitíamos perdernos en el cuerpo del otro.

La única queja que tuve cuando terminamos era que yo había perdido tanto tiempo haciéndonos esperar. Nos arreglamos la ropa lentamente y Peeta se retiró de nuestro lugar oculto.

—Siempre te amaré —dijo, mirándome largo y tendido antes de girar a la calle principal.

—Te amo también —le dije con tristeza, estrechando su mano con fuerza en la mía.

Estábamos casi en el parque de casas rodantes cuando varios autos de policía y una ambulancia llegaron desde detrás de nosotros con las sirenas encendidas. Peeta me empujó con el hombro y me miró con ansiedad cuando el trío de vehículos de emergencia giró en Shady Lane.

Peeta giró después de ellos y mi corazón cayó a mis rodillas cuando vi a los vehículos chillando detenerse delante de mi remolque.

No permití a Peeta parar completamente el vehículo en el parque antes de que me impulsara fuera de mi asiento. En la niebla, vi como dos de los policías arrastraban a Enobaria fuera del remolque mientras le gritaba a ellos:

—Fue un accidente —gritó—. ¿De verdad creen que le haría daño a mi niño?

—Esto es tu culpa —gritó finalmente, señalándome—. ¡No quería irse sin ti! ¡No se iría sin ti! —repitió mientras la arrojaban en el asiento trasero de una de las patrullas. Sus gritos quedaron apagados, pero sus palabras pasaron por mi cabeza mientras corría por las escaleras del remolque solo para ser detenida por uno de los policías.

—No puedes entrar ahí —dijo mientras luchaba contra él.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Él es mi hermano. ¡Él es todo lo que tengo! — grité—. Por favor —le supliqué.

—Los paramédicos están tratando de salvarlo, sólo les estorbarás — dijo el policía, abandonándome en los brazos de Peeta.

—¡Por favor, no lo dejen morir! —supliqué con Peeta.

—Todo irá bien —dijo, frotando mi espalda—. Aquí vienen —dijo, mientras tres paramédicos levantaban una camilla fuera del remolque. Corrí a la camilla mientras abrían las ruedas debajo de ella. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi a Gale, apenas reconocible y cubierto de moretones y tubos. Alcancé su mano y la apreté con fuerza entre la mía mientras se preparaban para cargarlo en la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

Uno de los paramédicos trató de hacer que me quedara atrás mientras seguía a la camilla.

—Es mi hermano —jadeé—. Es todo lo que tengo —añadí entrecortadamente cuando ella finalmente me dejó subir a la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

—Siéntate ahí —dijo, señalando a la banqueta en el lado de la ambulancia.

Asentí, sintiéndome por dentro completamente entumecida mientras trabajaban frenéticamente sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Gale. Recé en silencio a un Dios que me temía nos había abandonado muchos años atrás, mientras despojaban de su camisa a mi hermano para utilizar paletas de metal en su pecho. Me tapé la boca con horror cuando vi los moretones negros que cubrían su precioso pequeño torso.

—Lo estamos perdiendo —fueron las últimas palabras que oí antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de mi visión.

_**Muchas emociones, felicidad y desesperación sobretodo. Queda un capítulo y el epílogo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y gracias especiales a todos los que dejaron review!**_


	18. Nunca te dejaré ir

Capítulo 17

Desperté a medida que abrían mis ojos y una brillante luz relumbraba en ellos. La realidad golpeó al momento y me senté abruptamente.

—Whoa, cálmate —dijo la misma paramédico de más temprano mientras trataba de empujarme de regreso abajo.

Resistí su empujón.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —pregunté frenéticamente, mirando alrededor del cubículo con cortinas donde estaba.

—Lo llevaron a cirugía —dijo sombríamente.

—¿Cirugía? —chillé—. ¿Por qué?

—No puedo decir. Un doctor vendrá a verte pronto.

—Por favor, tiene que decirme —rogué, recordando las palabras que escuché antes de desmayarme—. ¿Está muerto? —pregunté frenéticamente.

—No, pero está en una condición crítica. Su corazón dejó de latir en la ambulancia, pero fuimos capaces de ponerlo en marcha otra vez —dijo, suspirando fuertemente.

—No quiero perderlo —susurré.

—Lo sé, cariño —dijo, acariciando mi rodilla—. Hay un angustiado joven caminando en los pasillos esperando para verte. ¿Puedo dejarlo entrar?

—¿Peeta? —pregunté, aliviándome de que no estaría sola.

—Creo que ese dijo que era su nombre —dijo ella, dirigiéndose fuera de mi área con cortinas.

Meros segundos pasaron antes de que Peeta estuviera a mi lado. Me empujó dentro de sus fuertes reconfortantes brazos mientras sollozaba contra su pecho.

—Lo logrará —dijo Peeta enérgicamente. No podía decir si estaba tratando de tranquilizarme a mí o a sí mismo.

Las siguientes horas pasaron en un borrón lleno de dolor mientras los padres de Peeta llegaban con los Heavensbee y varios otros adultos que no conocí. Pasé de un par de brazos a otro mientras cada persona compartía mi dolor mientras esperábamos por algún tipo de noticias.

Gale había estado en cirugía por dos horas cuando un policía y un trabajador social llegaron para hacerme algunas preguntas. Me llevaron lejos de los otros a un área vacía donde pudiéramos hablar. Había pasado años protegiendo a Enobaria, mintiendo a los profesores acerca de mis heridas y condiciones de vida, pero mientras recordaba el golpeado y maltratado cuerpo de Gale sobre la camilla, dejé todo fluir fuera de mí.

Lágrimas que pensé había sacado años atrás cayeron de mis ojos, caliente y rápido mientras les contaba todo, el abuso, las condiciones de vida pobres, las personas desagradables a las que nos había expuesto, y todas las personas a las que había timado a través de los años. Ambos tomaron notas mientras yo hablaba y me permitieron tiempo para componerme mientras sollozaba a través de las partes más difíciles.

Expliqué mi miedo al sistema y a ser separada de Gale. Les hablé acerca de mi plan de "Algún día pronto" y como tenía miedo de que Gale muriera y nunca poder probarle que algún día pronto existe. Ambos fueron amables y me aseguraron que nada de esto era mi culpa mientras sollozaba silenciosamente.

—Si la hubiera reportado, Gale no estaría batallando por su vida — dije entrecortadamente.

—Katniss, tu mamá tiene una enfermedad y esa enfermedad es culpable de esto, no tú —dijo el trabajador social, dándome un abrazo de costado.

Me sentí agotada de todo el llanto después de hablar con ellos y caminé de regreso a Peeta y sus padres sintiéndome letárgica. Effie pareció sentir mis necesidades y me llevó al lejano final de la sala de espera de UCI donde había un pequeño sofá. Me empujó hacia abajo para sentarme con ella y descansó un brazo alrededor de mí, dejándome inclinarme contra ella. Peeta arrastró una silla en silencio y sostuvo mi mano mientras miraba el lento movimiento de manos hacer su camino al reloj en la pared cerca de la puerta. Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras esperábamos, y aprecié su presencia. Por muchos años, había parecido como que éramos sólo Gale y yo encarando al mundo solos, así que tenerlos aquí me hizo sentir amada.

Siete horas después en nuestra velada silenciosa, un cirujano luciendo cansado entró a la habitación. Mi grupo de soporte se amontonó alrededor de mí mientras se acercaba.

—¿Está muerto? —pregunté, notando su expresión solemne.

—No, es un chico afortunado. Superó la cirugía.

—¿Lo hizo? —pregunté, no atreviéndome a creerle.

Asintió, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Las siguientes veinticuatro horas serán críticas, y su cuerpo necesitará tiempo para recuperarse… —sus palabras se cortaron cuando me lancé a sus brazos.

—Muchas gracias —dije mientras lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por mis mejillas.

—Será un largo tiempo de recuperación —advirtió, acariciando mi espalda torpemente—. Y será necesaria terapia física.

—Eso está bien, no iremos a ningún lado —dijo el papá de Peeta, alcanzando para sacudir la mano del cirujano también mientras lo salpicaba con preguntas sobre las heridas de Gale.

Me desconecté de sus palabrerías y giré hacia Peeta quien estaba sonriéndome ampliamente mientras me empujaba a sus brazos. Él me llevó al otro lado de la habitación, lejos de los otros.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, alejándose ligeramente para mirar a mis ojos.

—Lo estoy consiguiendo. Nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida entera.

—Yo tampoco —admitió—. Tenía miedo de que me odiaras por lo que hicimos esta noche —agregó, mirando al suelo, obviamente sintiéndose inmensamente culpable.

—Oh —dije, pensando en eso por primera vez—. Supongo que nunca, en realidad, pensé en eso. Enobaria siempre ha sido una bomba de tiempo y he tratado con todas mis fuerzas limitar su tiempo a solas con Gale, pero siempre pensé que si tomaba la peor parte de su furia ella lo dejaría en paz. Esta noche comprobé que su seguridad era una ilusión. Si ella no hubiera arremetido así esta noche, esto hubiera pasado por el camino. He tomado la culpa por tanto a través de los años que esta vez voy a dejar la culpa en ella —dije.

Peeta me empujó de regreso a sus brazos y colocó sus labios suavemente sobre los míos.

—Sabes, nunca te dejaré irte de nuevo —susurró contra mis labios.

—Eso es todo lo que pido —dije, mientras sus labios reclamaban los míos.

_**Estimad s lector s: Hoy fue mi último día de clases (yey!) pero como consecuencia, estoy agotada física (¿¡?!) y mentalmente, por lo que una super disculpa por no contestar reviews, sé que no lo he hecho en un tiempo... pero en fin, que sepan que los leo y agradezco todos. Sé que se quedaron con la angustia por Gale, y aunque el capi es cortito, al menos ya saben que se repondrá... Pronto el epílogo y una nueva historia... Gracias por seguir esta historia, un beso y un abrazo a tod s!**_


	19. Algún día pronto

Epílogo

Los días de la recuperación de Gale fueron una mezcla de los más felices y los peores días que había tenido nunca. En el segundo día de su recuperación, descubrieron que su cerebro estaba sangrando y que tenían que entrar y reparar el daño. Lo colocaron en un coma inducido por drogas mientras que la hinchazón en su cerebro bajaba.

Los padres de Peeta y los Heavensbee fueron los salvavidas mientras se sentaban conmigo, ofreciendo su apoyo y consuelo. Paylor, la misma trabajadora social que había hablado conmigo en el hospital la primera noche, venía de visita a diario y nos actualizaba en la cinta roja que estaba ocupada cortando para que Haymitch y Effie fueran aprobados como padres adoptivos para Gale y los Heavensbee para mí. No tenía ni idea de que los padres de Peeta nos querían adoptar hasta que su tío se presentó al hospital la primera noche. Decidimos como un grupo que sería más fácil si me quedaba con los Heavensbee temporalmente durante el resto del año escolar y el verano, ya que sería incómodo con Peeta y yo saliendo.

Peeta y yo decidimos no llenarlos con que habíamos planeado vivir juntos el año siguiente cuando empecemos la universidad. Me pareció irónico que durante años había temido al sistema del que estaba convencida estaba en contra de nosotros, sólo para darme cuenta de que estaban realmente de nuestro lado todo el tiempo. Después de años de pensar que estábamos solos, estábamos rodeados de pronto por toda la gente que nos quería.

Enobaria lo hizo más fácil cuando cedió sus derechos de madre mientras esperaba su sentencia. No estaba segura de por qué finalmente decidió hacer algo que era lo mejor para nosotros, ni tampoco tenía planes para preguntarle nunca. Lo había pasado por alto durante tantos años que ya no podía encontrar la fuerza para perdonarla.

Peeta se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo que estuve en el hospital con Gale, yéndose sólo lo suficiente para conseguirnos comida y un cambio de ropa. Effie me aseguró que ya había trasladado nuestras pertenencias y que las cosas de Enobaria habían sido puestas en una unidad de almacenamiento para lidiar con ellas más adelante en el camino.

Una semana después de que el cerebro de Gale había dejado de sangrar, lo trajeron fuera del coma inducido con medicamentos y nos dijeron que podían pasar varias horas antes de que él estuviera de vuelta y que iba a estar débil cuando se despertara.

Peeta y yo nos sentamos a cada lado de él, esperando ansiosamente para que se despertara. Estaba empezando a quedarme dormida cuando sentí su mano en la mía moverse ligeramente. Levanté la cabeza de la baranda y vi como sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

—Hola, mocoso. Has estado durmiendo durante un tiempo —le dije mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

—Estás llorando —dijo.

Asentí.

—Has sido un pequeño niño enfermo, y he estado muy preocupada —le dije, explicando mis lágrimas.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó atontado.

—En el hospital, colega. Has estado aquí por un tiempo —le dije, sonriendo con alivio.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó, mirándome con un poco más de claridad.

—Es nuestro algún día pronto —le dije a través de mis lágrimas mientras miraba a Gale quien me sonreía.

Fin

**Y así llegamos al ansiado "algún día pronto". Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron y leyeron esta historia de principio a fin y en especial a todos los que dejaron review. Nos leemos en la otra historia y próximamente en una nueva adaptación. **


End file.
